Maelstrom in DC
by AZ23AJ
Summary: After his losing his home, Naruto Uzumaki thought it was over but Yami had other plans and give the young boy a second chance to live. Naruto goes many things in his new home as a hero and fights for justice. Rated M for Mature. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Arkham Asylum: The Madhouse**

Within Gotham has rain and lightning hits the city and something was going within the streets as police officers setting up roadblocks and allowing a few to go or out, keeping a hard grip on what was going on. The cops soon saw a black battle tank driving past them and know that their prison was coming to his new cell at Arkham Asylum.

"All Units, The Joker has been apprehended. Red Robin is now in route to Arkham Island. Have units on stand by and ready for anything. Over and out," One of the Sergeants said over his ratio, making sure his fellow cops and friends are ready for the madman escape again.

The black tank drive passes police cars and kept driving fast towards Arkham island. **(Batman Begins** **Tumbler with some upgrades)**

In Tumbler has a costume hero driving, wearing a red body armor suit, black hood with white eye holes and black cape, golden bird symbol on his chest and utility belt with a lot of gadgets, black battle armored gauntlets that have three razor blades on the side and black boots. This was one of the heroes of Gotham, member of the Bat Family that was once known as Red Robin.

In the back has the madman and crazy villains within Gotham and threat to the Bat Family, The Joker himself. He was cuffed and laughing a little like a mad man.

Now Red Robin won't be doing this and Batman would have done it but the Dark Knight was called in by the Justice League and asked the young hero to watch over his city for the night. The bird themed hero hoped it will be a quiet night but in Gotham, nothing is quiet and here we are.

"Stand back, fool! I've got a bomb…oh right, Hehe, Hehe," Joker said but change into his own joke and laughed.

Red Robin kept driving towards the asylum and not bother with the clown, remembering his training and focus on the task at hand. He soon parked his car in front of the building towards Arkham Asylum's Intensive Treatment Lobby, where the clown will be out there and hopeful for good this time.

The black-caped hero got out of his car and brought the cuffed villain with him towards the building where armed guards have their guns pointed at him, making sure nothing happens. Warden Sharp was there as well, fixing his tie and glared at the clown.

"Hey, Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place," Joker commented with his grin not leaving his face and kept moving as the hero pushed him.

"That's WARDEN Sharp to you. Boles," Sharp corrected with his eyes narrowed and had a guard named Boles sept forward to take the prisoner.

"Yo, Frank-ay. How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" Joker asked but was stopped when the officer grabbed him by his collar.

"Shut it, clown! A lot of people here really want to talk to you," Officer Boles snapped as he brought the clown towards his transport and had his men lock him down.

"Really? I don't mind walking," Joker commented.

The guards were not taking any chances with this clown again.

"Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit," Joker joked with a laugh as the office started cuffing and pushing the transport towards the cell.

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here," The Warden ordered.

However, the center hero was feeling that something was wrong here, remembering how he captures the clown so easily.

"Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him," Red Robin said, moving forward with the guards, leaving the warden with nothing to say and just go with it.

As the hero follows the guards and clown, he stops for a moment to talk to one of the offices standing by.

"Is Commissioner Gordon here yet?" Red Robin asked.

"Yes sir, he's waiting for you down at Patient Handover. He got here just before you did," The office replied.

Red Robin nodded his head in thanks and kept moving forward.

"Sharpe loves his cameras. Hey Sharpie! Are you getting my good side? But heck, they're all good, aren't they?" Joker called out, seeing the cameras eyeing him as he was being transported towards his cell.

The hero didn't mind the clown for the moment but listened to the warden speaking out loud to Boles that said, "I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape and I will lose support for my mayoral campaign."

"Don't worry, Warden. I have every available guard stationed here today, sir," Boles replied, understanding his orders.

"I hope it's enough Officer North. For your sake."

Now, this the bird-themed hero knows very well as two people have been working so hard for being Gotham's Manor as while being the White Knight, but the votes were slow, and this hero wasn't voting this year.

But moving.

Red Robin, the guards, and Joker soon were on the left and move down towards the main floors. The guards kept moving forward with their transported prisoner as the hero followed him towards the metal scanners to scan for anything. Better safe than sorry.

"It's always nice to return to my sweet little ha-ha-hacienda," Joker said with a small laugh as he was in the scanners with the guards and hero on standby.

A blue light moves pass them, scanning for anything metal or items.

"You know what? I preferred the good old cavity search. Much more personal," Joker commented as the lights soon turn red all the sudden and beeped when finding metal items.

"Got a red light. Multiple prohibited items," The office said, seeing the warning lights up.

"I want Joker searched again!" Cash ordered, not taking any chances with the clown like the other times.

"Err, it's not the patient. It's erred…," The office said, scanning the hero's items he has in his belt.

"Whatcha sneak in with you, birdy? Come on, tell me, tell me! Batarangs? Birdarangs? Bat snacks? Or maybe bird seeds?" Joker asked, getting the hero to narrowed his eyes and not answer the questions at all.

The two offices opened the doors and saw the green lights.

"I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sight," Cash ordered as the doors open and his men aimed their rifles on the clown.

"There'll be time enough for you later, Cash. Speaking of time, tick, tock, tick, tock. It that a crocodile I hear?" Joker commented with a joke to what happened to Office Cash with a human-crocodile they have here in Arkham.

Soon enough the transport passes the scanners towards one of the open hallways towards an elevator that goes down to lower levels of the asylum. The TVs turn on to the warden's introductions which caused the clown to make fun of them with bad jokes and laughers.

In the hallways had cells of Blackgate's prisoners, being Joker's crew and started calling out for their boss but were stopped by the guards and the transport kept going.

"I'm telling you, the state if the wiring in these federal facilities is shocking. My boys over there could have been hurt in that unfortunate fire," Joker said, somewhat in a hurting matter as the transport stops for a check out for health and in front of doors to the open area of the evaluator was located.

"Just got to check your prisoner, Officer Boles," The doctor said as he walks towards the prisoner.

"Whatever, just be quick!" Boles snapped, wanting to get this done and over with it.

Red Robin wonder about the office's behavior but stay quiet and allowed the guards to do their work while he wants for anything to happen.

"Only following procedure. Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last two hours. There seems to be…," The doctor started but stopped when…

"Boo!"

The Joker booed the doctor causing the guards to point their guns at him and laughed at this reaction. Red Robin didn't respond to this as he saw this coming and stood quietly.

"Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants," Joker joked with a few chuckles.

"He's all yours. Get him out of here," The doctor said, giving the all-clear for the transport to move out with their prisoner.

"He's good. Get the door open," The guards said, having the doors slid open and allowed the group to move.

As the group moved forward, the capture ratio spoked, "Alert in Intensive Treatment. Category Nine patient in transit. Pacification system active. Shoot to kill permissions granted."

Now, this was something Red Robin knows very well and want patient was coming up from the elevator.

"You heard the lady. We've got another psycho on the way," One the gourds said, having his men ready for their monster patient coming up on the left.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No must have been one of the guards, then. Croc old boy, is that you?" Joker asked, seeing the evaluator up and a center green scald monster coming out.

Within the evaluator has crocodile-like a man kneeling with low grows coming out and stood to step out, showing his full looks. He was a tall man, standing at 8 feet tall and had a crocodile looks. Green scales, claws on his hands and feet, and wore Arkham Asylum pants. Chains held his hands and feet in lockdown, keeping the monster down and had shock collar around his neck, set on a high level. This was Killer Croc, one of Arkham's most dangerous prisoners.

Killer Croc started to sniff something familiar to his noise that he knows very well.

"What's he doing? He seems hungry," One of the guards said, being a little scared.

"More like piss," Another guard said.

Once he found the scent, Killer Croc turns his attention towards the bird-themed hero with his eyes glaring and said, "I've got you're scent, Red Robin. I will hunt you down!"

This caused the main head guards to shout orders, "Power up the shock collar! Get that animal under control!"

The shock collar started to powerful, sending a powerful bolt of electrics into the prisoner and caused him to groan in pain as he held his neck. Killer Croc grunted in pain as the collar stops while having his glare on his target.

"A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Red Robin. I'll rip your part! Eat your flesh and your bones!" Killer Croc shouted, promising his next kill as he moves into another elevator towards his new cell.

Red Robin had a few run-ins with most of Batman's Rogues for being a member of the Bat Family. Most were alright and some not so great to remember but moving on.

"That reminds me. I really need to get me some new shoes," Joker said as he moves his feet before the transport started moving into the elevator.

As the guards and hero load up into the elevator with the prisoner, the TV starts to play again as it goes down to lower levels of the asylum.

"Great night for a party!" Joker shouted out happy.

"Not where you're going," Red Robin said.

Joker chuckled and said, "The night is young, birdy. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think it's a little bit funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?

Now this made the bird-themed hero wonder even more on what the Joker was up to, but he can't see what the clown might as he was crazy, and things are never easy for him. So yeah there was that.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet!" Boles shouted, pointing his shotgun at the clown.

"Oh, Frankie! You really should learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble," Joker threated, sounding like a promise he will kill the officer he steps out of line.

Before Boles could say anything, one glare from Red Robin shut up him for good, being the same glare, he learns from someone. He also wants to ask Joker something as he remembers how easy it was to capture him and something was off. From he remembers from his and Batman's run-ins with the clown, that he wasn't easy to capture, and something was going here.

"Tell me something. You've never let Batman or me catch you this easily. What are you really after?" Red Robin asked.

Joker struggled his shoulders and said, "Oh, nothing much. Hundreds dying in pain and fear. All their meaningless lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?"

Red Robin didn't reply, thinking some things over and what the clown had told him, being close to the same old punch lines and answers he was told or heard before.

"All patients should avoid contact with prisoners from Blackgate Prison Facility. Their presence in our institution is…" The TV of Warden Sharp was playing but something happens as the elevator stops all the sudden.

Joker laughs as the lights turn off and elevator shakes, causing the two guards to panic little as they brought their guns out and shoot the clown if he escapes but can't see anything.

"What's going on? Get a flashlight! Get a light on him!"

"What's he doing?"

The guards spoked but soon heard someone choking and the lights came back with the elevator moving again to show what was going on.

Red Robin had his right arm outwards with his hand choking the clown's throat, making sure he stays put and had his eyes narrowed.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Joker asked through his choking breath for the need of air and was pushed back away.

Red Robin let his grip go on Joker as he pushes the clown back into his transport and allowed the elevator to keep going.

Once the elevator stops, its shows move guards on the other side with their guns out and ready.

"Our guest has arrived," The guard said as he opens the gates and allowed the transport to walk in.

The transports moved as one of the guards walks up to the clown and said, "So you're back. You killed three of my crew when you busted out of here."

"Only three? I'll be sure to try harder next time. What say we aim for hundred?" Joker said with a laugh, causing the guard to be upset, but didn't go in as the transports move into the hallway.

Soon enough the transports reach it way towards one of the offices where a center cop was filling out some paper walks, being Jim Gordon or Commissioner Gordon of the GCPD.

"Long night, Jim?" Red Robin asked, seeing the commissioner turn around to greet him.

Jim smiled at the hero, knowing very well of the hero that was the member of the Bat Family and has helped the Dark Knight of protecting Gotham more times he could count. He reached his right arm outwards to shake the hero's hand and did before breaking it up for him to answer his question.

"Joker invades City Hall and holds the mayor hostage when Batman is with the League, leaving it to me to juggle SWAT teams, the media and you. Yeah, it's been a hell of a night," Jim answered as he and the bird themed hero walks forward.

"Hopefully the last one we'll have with him," Red Robin said.

Little did anyone knows was that someone was watching them on the cameras, but one them, being the bird hero himself closely with great interest and mix emotions running around.

Soon enough, the transports move Joker out of his place and cuffed him for his walk to his cell.

"Hold it there. Sorry, Red Robin, Arkham staff only!" The guard called out, getting the hero and commissioner to stop.

"I assure you if anyone's qualified, it's…," Jim said but was cut off by the guard.

"Listen, I appreciate the assistance, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates," The guard said, talking about Blackgate's prisoners and some of Arkham's patients that locked up in the next open cell block.

Red Robin didn't fight back at this, understanding it very well, but still felt that something was off.

"I think he's talking about you, birdy," Joker commented with a laugh as walks pass the bird-themed hero with a guard with him towards the open cell block.

Red Robin kept his eyes narrowed at the clown, not losing his eye on him as he can feel that something was very wrong. He can feel it and knows that something was up.

"Don't be a stranger. You're always welcome here. Got to say it's good to be back!" Joker called out as Boles hands him over to the other guard and doctor for his walk to his cell.

The elector's bars light up, locking up the way to escape up and allowed the clown to his walk. The commissioner started to see something in the hero's eyes, knowing that look anyway.

"You okay?" Jim asked, getting the hero's attention.

"He surrendered almost without a fight…I don't like it," Red Robin replied, speaking his thoughts at loud as he and Jim walk forward to a glass window to see the clown's walk.

"At least he's back where he belongs," Jim said.

Before the group made it to the ramp, Joker falls on his knees all the sudden and guard ordered him to get him, but the clown headbutted him and started to choke him with his own cuffs.

"Joker's loose! Alert the Warden!" Red Robin shouted, ordering as he started to punch the glass window down, causing the spider-like web to form up with each punch he takes.

"Hurry! We're losing him, doc!" Joker called out as finished choking the guard and knees the doctor in the face, breaking his cuffs free.

The clown took a knee on the dead cop and said, "The chokes on you."

Joker started dancing little before pointing his right arm outwards, like ring a doorbell and said, "Honey, I'm home."

As if right on time, the elector cell bars open, unlocking and causing the clown ran towards the other side.

Red Robin broke the glass window and flew into the next opening room to see Joker had his arm outwards like a show was going on.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Red Robin! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously! Now let's get this party started!" Joker called out as he moves into the control room as the elector call bars lockdown and starts his fun.

Three prisoners from Blackgate walked out of their cells with their fits up, wanting to fight the bird-themed hero himself and a fight was going to start.

Taking the first action, Red Robin strikes at the first prisoner with two punches, one to the face and other to the gut. He was about to finish him off but soon stopped his punches to countered one punch coming behind him and back elbows him in the face, sending flying into the ground.

Red Robin punched the next guard into the wall, knocking him and jumped into the air to swing his right leg to kick into the face of another prisoner to knock him out cold. The last guard tried to jump the hero but was back fisted and knocked out before he could do anything.

"I'm just warming you up, birdy. Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility with a combined sentence of 752 years. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! It's round two!" Joker called out, having six more cells opening up and allowed his crew to fight the bird.

"Sorry birdy got to run! I've got places to go, people to slay," The bird themed hero heard from the clown as he brings out his bo staff and started the next beat down.

Red Robin swung his bo staff towards two prisoners' faces, spinning their bodies around and land in the ground. He then stabbed another prisoner in the gut three times before using his left hand to punch in the face and kick the legs, causing the prisoner to grunt in pain of a few bones broke.

The bird hero then throws his staff towards two prisoners, causing them to fall into the ground by the sudden weight of the staff for the hero to finish them. He grabs his staff and swung towards the left, hitting the faces and knocked them out.

Seeing one last prisoner, the bird hero broke his staff into two and started many swings of attacks onto the prisoner before kicking him into the ground out cold.

Red Robin puts his staff together and away as he looks back Jim for some good news, being away out of the holding cell.

"The system's jammed! We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates," Jim said as he tries any codes to open the doors and allow the hero to go after the madman.

"I'll find a way out! Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened. I'll be back," Red Robin said as he started to look around for a way out.

Before a plan could come up, the TV turns on and shows Joker going into a room. He looks at the TV on his side and said, "Don't make promises you can't keep birdy. I'm in control of the asylum. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"

"If you think I'll let you run…," Red Robin started with his eyes narrowed but Joker cut him off.

"Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero speak like Bats. I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come to find me…," Joker said as the cell bars started to unlock before the hero.

Now, this had to be a trap and the bird hero knows this to be true.

"You know it's a trap?" Jim tested, making sure the hero knows what he was doing.

"Of course, it is," Red Robin answered as he walks forwards, leaving the holding cell and towards where Joker wants him to beat.

Once he was safe and no one could hear him, Red Robin placed his right hand on his ear, starting his ratio com online in his hood and call in for some help.

"Oracle, do you read?" The bird hero asked.

 _"Lord and clear. What's up?"_ A female voice spoked on another end, being Oracle or Barbara Gordon, member of the Bat Family.

"Joker's escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham," Red Robin answered as he walks forward towards a hallway.

 _"Do you need anything? Should we call Batman and Robin? Is my dad still there?"_ Barbara asked, sounding worried.

"He is safe. Batman is with the League and Robin is with his friends for the night. We'll call them if things get of hand here in Arkham. Joker's not far ahead, I'll stay in contact," Red Robin replied, easing the worried within his friend and started to move forward in the hallway.

He ended the call and walked a little faster towards the next hallway while the radio speaks out warnings and security breaches. The bird hero knows that these are going to get a little interesting within the next few levels as many Joker's crews were here in Arkham and make a little sense now but not the whole picture as too what the clown has a plan which the bird-themed hero will find out.

The next doors slid opens, being the Patient Pacification Chamber and heard a guard called to a patient.

"Think about what you're doing, Zsasz!" The guard called behind the bars and saw his friend capture by a center monster.

Red Robin knows something was wrong and needs to help. Joker could wait for a second, Zsasz needs to stop and will stop him.

The bird themed walks to guard named Zach and started to talk to him.

"Thank god! It's Zsasz. He's got my buddy, Mike. He's strapped in the chair. Zazas has totally lost it!" Zach said, being worried for his friend's sake.

"Wait here," Red Robin ordered.

"You can't! He'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close," Zach warned.

"He won't see me," The bird themed hero resumed with his eyes narrowed, having a plan in mind to take down the animal in the next room.

As Red Robin walks upstairs for his plan, he heard Zsasz said, "If I see anything that looks like even bit like a bird and this guard dies. Do you hear me!?"

Then screams followed behind, being the guard in the chair that was being tortured.

Red Robin made his way up to the plate form and talked to one the guards leaning over to the sides.

"Zsasz has got my buddy. He's gonna fry him! Do something, please!" The guard begged, wanting to save his friend.

"Keep him occupied, I need to get behind him," Red Robin ordered, getting a nod from the guard and started talking to buy time for the hero.

The bird themed hero had run-ins with this prisoner of Arkham, being Victor Zsasz. Each scar on his body is the number of victims he has killed over the years and this hero will stop from adding another one to his mark.

 _"Zsasz will see me coming from ground level so I will stay up high,"_ Red Robin thought as he looks up and turns on his DV (Detective Vision), scanning something he could use.

Old stoned rafters were located around the chamber, being four and were perfect.

 _"Those stone rafters are very old, but they will support my weight and I will strike when Zsasz is not looking,"_ Red Robin thought as he brought out his grabbing gun, pulling the trigger to fire his hook and pulled him upwards into the rafter.

The two guards were shock and wonder where the hero went but shook off and kept the animal busying for the strike to come at him.

Red Robin waited on the rafters for Zsasz looking away and soon glide downwards with his cape towards his target.

"Huh?" Zsasz questioned as he turns around to see something coming at him at high speed.

The bird-themed hero drop kicked the madman in the face, causing him to fall into the ground very hard. Zsasz was about to get up and push the button but was stopped when Red Robin grabs his wrist to break it into two and had his leg kicking the face. The animal groans as he was knock out cold and that gives a sense of freedom in the air for the guards.

"Someone put this animal back in his cell," Red Robin ordered as moves to a TV that was turning on for some reason.

The guards followed the order and started to free Mike before taking the animal back to his cell with a hard lock on his cell.

"Can you hear me? Is this thing on?" The person on the TV asked, being a woman as she fixes some problems.

Soon enough the screen showed another clown that the bird-themed hero knows all too well, being Harley Quinn herself.

"Oh, hiya, Bird! Harley Quinn here," Harley greeted with a wave and smile on her face, seeing the bird before her, well screen to screen wise.

Red Robin stood quiet, having some mix thoughts going and noticed that Harley was wearing something new which the mistress noticed it.

"How do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh?" Harley asked as she spins around, hoping the bird loves her new looks.

"It is a lot better than your last look I saw," Red Robin said, honestly and likes the new look from her old a while ago. **(1)**

This caused happiness within the Mistress of Clowns that the hero loves her new look but shook her head and remembered something that she needs to show/tell the bird-themed hero.

"Oh, I got something to show you. One second, Bird…. Ta-da!" Harley said as she steps away from the screen and brings someone back tie up in tap in his own chair, the warden himself.

Red Robin narrowed his eyes, knowing that was well planned and Joker has big in mind than a simple take over. He has control over Arkham Asylum and has all the codes now since Warden Sharp was capture.

"I'm now subbing for the old man. Old Sharpie's never been happier! In case you haven't figured it out, today's the Jokers' big homecoming, and you're the guest of honor due B-man not being here," Harley said before pushing the old away from the screen and rest her hands on her new cane.

That makes sense. Ever since Red Robin started crime fighting with or without Batman, Joker has started fighting him as he does with the Dark Knight to prove a point and cause him to fall. It hasn't happened now and won't happen.

"You could surrender now, but I believed you want this keep going on," Red Robin offered, but knows that the clown very well.

"True, very true Bird. Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well, technically Joker's goons shipped from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye, bye for now!" Harley shouted with a wave of goodbye and smashed the camera with her cane, cutting it off.

Red Robin thought for a second and know that Harley will shut this room down, hoping to slow him down, but that won't work as he found another way out of the way from a nearby wall.

 _"Red Robin, you are picking this up?"_ Barbara asked.

Red Robin placed his right hand on his com and said, "Oracle, I'm here."

 _"Arkham Asylum just vanished off the network,"_ Barbara informed, seeing the map of Arkham has disappeared before her very eyes.

"He's in control of the security system. He's probably isolated if form the grid," Red Robin said, seeing the plan of control and isolation.

 _"That's not all he's done. All police feeds are reporting he's placed bombs all over Gotham. Says he'll detonate them if anyone or members from the Justice League set foot on Arkham Island. It's being suppressed at the moment, but the story will break any time now,"_ Barbara said, giving more bad news of information.

"He's lying. It's just a diversion to keep people away," Red Robin said as he walks towards an air vent for his escape of this room.

 _"How do you know?"_ Barbara asked.

"It's that easy," Red Robin simply answered, ending the com line and started his escape.

He ripped the air vent part as ease and started crawling within the vents. Oracle started patching the hero into the guard radio feed, getting some reports of Joker killing police officers and guards in Arkham, making him upset but control it and that pushes him to take down the clown himself.

Soon enough, Red Robin made his way towards air vent, using his strength with right and kicked the vent off, allowing him to leave the vents and land on the ground. He noticed that he was in the Processing Corridor and on the right path from looks.

The bird themed hero kept walking forwards, following the green arrows on the floor that leads to where he should be going and destroyed a few toys teethes that were left behind. He was getting close and was not going to fall behind.

 **Small Time Skip**

After saving a good number of people from Joker's Gas and cleaning the room from the laughing gas, Red Robin was back on track on Joker's trail and soon found a door with a green face painted, being where he should be at.

As the doors open, Joker rested on the chained cage that leads to very heavily guard cells, but that will change and bird themed hero knows this.

"What took you so long?" Joker asked.

Red Robin grabbed a birdarang out of his belt and throws it, launching a well-aimed rang towards his target, but Joker ducked on time and hits the chains.

"There's no escape, Joker. I will find you," Red Robin said with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm counting on it. Just not yet!" Joker shouted as he put his foot door, opening the cage doors of whatever was inside, being deformed monster of the human being and had green eyes.

"Ooh! He's a big one," The clown joked as the monster roars and charged at the bird.

Red Robin knows he won't win in a fist fight with this monster but saw some things he could against the deformed creature and had a plan of an attack.

First, the monster threw a dead cop body towards the bird, but he evades the attack by moving toward the left and waited for the monster to come at him. The deformed monster roars before charging towards his target and was wide open for an attack.

Within a snap, Red Robin gets something out of his belt and throws it into the ground as he jumps towards the left to avoid the speeding monster coming at him. The deformed creature grunts in pain as the things of the floor explode smoke flashes and caused to smash head first into the wall.

What the bird-themed hero throw was caltrops with some upgrades and saw an opening to attack but stopped when he noticed that something was very wrong. The deformed monster walks out of the wall with grunts in pain and started breathing out of control, like having a heart attack. The monster moves to the center of the room with grunts in pain until his heart start all the sudden and fall backward.

"Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it? Oh well, not to self, need stronger test subjects," Joker mumbled to himself which the hero heard him and wonder.

Test subjects? This cause Red Robin to wonder more what was going on and what Joker was planning. This deformed monster reminds him of someone he once fought some time ago but he can't put his finger on it just yet and soon saw the clown walks forward all the sudden.

"Seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I'll give you this one for free. Knock me off, I dare you! End this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all!" Joker dared the hero to end his life, causing the bird-themed hero to pull out a birdarang.

Before he could, Red Robin stopped all the sudden, knowing he can't and will not end the clown's life, something he vowed and will never take the life of someone's else. He sighed to calm himself before putting his tool back into his belt, causing the clown to laugh at him.

"You're getting too predictable, birdy, just like Bats! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've guest flying in from all over Arkham. You'll see," Joker said with small laughers as the cage moves backward towards another room that the hero was unsure of.

The doors closed and soon someone started to wake up from being knocked out.

"Red Robin! I'm over here!" The guard called, opening the doors and allowing the hero to walk into the room.

The bird-themed hero walked towards the room and hears what the guard needs to say.

"They came out of nowhere. I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must have passed out," The guard explained.

"Joker went through that door. What's on the other side?" Red Robin asked as he doesn't know due to never going this far into the asylum before.

"We call it Extreme Isolation. The only way is via the transport system," The guard answered.

"Open it," The bird-themed hero ordered.

"Not a problem. I'll just need to call another cell."

The guards started to call another cell, but something was wrong as he had no control and couldn't get an answer from his computer.

"Having a little trouble up there?" The TV asked, being Joker as he turns the screen on and got the hero's attention.

"Joker," Red Robin growled.

"You were expecting maybe Two-Face?" Joker questioned.

"There's no escape, Joker," Red Robin said with his eyes narrowed.

"Silly birdy! I don't want to escape. I'm having way too much fun. I even have you here to keep a smile on my face," Joker said using his hands to form a smile on his face.

"Not for long," Red Robin said, promising on giving the clown a good beating.

"Really We'll see. Ta-ta…Oh, I forget to say," Joker said, turning the camera towards another screen, showing Jim and Boles in the room.

"Just in case you were planning on following me. I've arranged a little insurance. Gordon is on his way to Harley as we speak," Joker explained, showing Boles knocking Jim out with his police nightstick.

"Boles," Red Robin said with his voice lower and glared at the cop.

"If I see you trying to follow me, he dies. Harley is looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet," Joker said, laughing.

This changes everything and Red Robin knows it. He will save Jim first before going after Joker in the Extreme Isolation place. Maybe he could get some answers as too why Joker taking over Arkham and maybe more maps of the place out, giving a good read out.

This was going to be a long night.

 **1: Assault at Arkham Harley Quinn's looks.**

 **AN: I bet a lot of questions are going into many heads. Like why is someone taking Bat's role in one of the greatest Batman video games in history and why have Naruto here again and why Red Robin? Well like I will explain all that in a few flashbacks with a central master of fear himself and why Naruto is here in DC.**

 **Naruto (Red Robin) Information**

 **Weapons (At the moment): Robin shuriken. Birdarang. Batarang (Batman Beyond). Grappling hook (Might have misspelled that). Bo staff which can split into twin fighting sticks. Bolas. Caltrops. Stun gun.**

 **Powers: Healing Factor. Sensor (Read People's emotions)**

 **Allies: Bat Family. Justice League. Young Justice. Mr. Freeze.**

 **Enemies: Joker. Penguin. Lex Luthor. Cadmus. Killer Croc. Riddle. Clayface. Most Villains.**

 **Now for Harem, I have some ideas but could have help on that and don't say they are hot (Won't blame you if you do). Give me a good reason on how they can work with being pair with Naruto.**

 **Side Pairings:**

 **Batman x Talia al Ghul**

 **Others TBA**

 **The Crossover of this story is Naruto, Justice League (Some New 52 elements), Young Justice, Arkham Games, and other DC elements that come into mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **Arkham Asylum 2: Riddles**

 **AN: Thanks for the great support so far, it helps a lot. For those are wondering about story posting, my focus will be this story and Hero of the Sky story. Also, if some are wondering why Barbara is Oracle now? That easy as in this story she starts as Oracle first before becoming Batgirl later in the story. Trust me, things will work out and now enjoy.**

Red Robin started to leave the room towards where Jim's last location was at and start there to find a clue to where he was taken. Boles might have left something behind, he was not smart from the looks.

As the bird-themed hero made him towards the Transfer Loop, he started to get a call from his com.

 _"Red Robin! What's happening?"_ Barbara asked.

"Joker's escaped. He's sealed himself off. He's got your father," Red Robin replied, telling his friend the truth.

 _"Dad,"_ Barbara cried out in worry.

"Don't worry. I'm getting him back," Red Robin said as keeps walking towards the Holding Cell area.

 _"Ok, I know…but…,"_ Barbara said, traveling off and wonder about her father's safety.

"Barbara, I'm getting him back. Joker will not win, I won't let him," Red Robin promised to his friend and spoke again, "I'm starting where he was taken. A guard named Frank Boles attacked him. If I find Frank, I'll find your father."

This calm down Barbara, knowing once her friend makes a promise, he does anything he can to fulfill that promise like the good person he was and still is.

 _"Naruto, hurry! Please,"_ Barbara begged as the com line stops and allowed the hero to do his work.

The bird themed hero kept walking towards his new location, not bothering with the clown's talk or joke at him. He did beat a few prisoners which were easy as it took one punch or kick to the head before walking towards the office of the Holding Cell Blocks, being Jim and Boles were last at.

Soon enough, Red Robin was at the crime scene and started using his DV, searching the area around him for any evidence and soon found something he could use to track down Boles. The guard drops his flask, sloppy and has left travel of forensic for the hero's scanner to pick. He will need to follow traces of alcohol from the bourbon in the atmosphere and his DV has finished the scanning.

"Oracle, I've got a trail," Red Robin said as his scanners start scanning the footprints that were left behind for him to follow.

 _"That's great. You follow it. I'm grabbing ever reference to Arkham I can find. Maybe useful later,"_ Barbara said as she doses her thing with the computer and sees what she can find that can be a great help to her friend/partner.

Red Robin starts his tracking the alcohol from Boles and soon made his way out of the Holding Cell to where the elevator was located to see a guard having trouble with calling the left down. The bird hero kept walking and notice that travel goes up now, meaning that he needs to go up in order to follow the travel towards where he needed to go, but something happens.

"Be quiet," Red Robin ordered, causing the guard to stop talking and allowed him to hear something, being a familiar female wearing a sexy guard uniform of her costume.

Harley had jumped onto rafters of the elevator and said, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, Bird. Mr. J doesn't want you following us just yet."

She then brings out something and pushes the button, causing bombs to blow up and she flew upwards while laughing.

Then it hit the hero and yelled out, "Get down!"

The bird hero threw the guard away and jumped down, avoiding the explosion from the now destroyed elevator. The guard was safe from harm's way and the elevator was down, causing the hero rethink of a new plan that he knows very well.

 _"Jim was taken up to the surface in the elevator but now is gone. Hmm, time for the old-fashioned way,"_ Red Robin thought as he used his grappling gun to hook onto something and started to climb up within metal works.

By using his training, the bird-themed hero moved within air vents and kept going upwards towards where he needs to go while listening to Boles killing a few guards for Harley and Joker's men to work into the main room with no trouble over the open speakers. This anger the hero but keep going and promised to give that cop a good beating.

Soon enough, Red Robin found himself in the air vents of the Cell Block Transfer and saw guards getting shoot down by Joker's men and noticed that those men now have guns with orders to shoot to kill.

By using his strength and being quiet, the bird-themed hero broke the vent door down with his left leg and started to plan something out as he didn't want bullets in his stomach.

By turning his DV to Joker's men around the corner and spoked into his com, "Oracle, Joker's men have taken control of the Cell Block Transfer corridor."

 _"That's not good. I patched into a guard radio. It sounds like Joker's crew have got their hands on weapons,"_ Barbara informed.

"I know. I'll calibrate the hood's vision mode to isolate armed henchmen," Red Robin said, having his DV taking new information and saw the threat ahead of him.

He saw an old stone rafter and used his grappling gun to climb onto it to later jumped from rafter to another with hook and soon was behind the armed henchmen. The bird themed hero then jumped off the rafter quietly and walked behind the first, doing a silent takedown by grabbing onto his mouth and held him down to the ground. The henchman passed out and allowed the hero to move to the others for another silent takedown, taking them down one by one and soon saw one more in the control room.

Red Robin took down the last of Joker's crew down and caused Joker on TV to speak, "Oh look who it is! Are your hooded ears burning? I suppose I'd better warn my boys you're on the way…Hey, maybe I won't…It'll be a nice surprise!

Red Robin moved by opening a vent and moved towards within the air vent towards the main room to see one of Joker's men grabbing a gun. By being quiet, the bird hero broke the vent down and took henchman down before he ever knows it. He noticed that he was in the Intensive Treatment Lobby and the trail was around here, that's good and more men to take down.

The bird themed hero used his grappling gun and got onto the stone rafter above him, seeing more armed men in the lobby and started to plan something out. All the armed men were one alone, bit mistake and the hero has his plan in motion.

By doing different ways and being quiet, Red Robin silent takes down one armed before moving on to the next, taking the armed henchmen down one by one before one noticed that was gone, clearing the room out.

Before it was over, more armed men started walking into the lobby and it was nothing for the hero to handle.

Red Robin watched the men moved out and started grappling towards other rafters for a better takedown. He saw one alone and moved towards him to where he can take him down by kicking his legs and grabbing his mouth to lose air and be out cold. The bird themed hero keeps moving from one-armed man to another, taking them down and caused panic within a few men of where he was going to show.

The last one had back himself up into an office with a glass window above him and was wide open. The bird themed hero soon jumped onto the building and saw the opening. He broke through the glass window and jumped onto the armed man, knocking him out cold and was done. Now he can get back to his mission, but he found something bad had happened.

Boles was found dead on transport with green face paint on his face that formed into a smile and words dead end on his chest. Well, that's not good.

 _"Joker must have known how I was tracking Boles. Hmm, I need to find another way to follow Jim,"_ Red Robin thought but soon was cut out of thought when someone starting hack his com lines.

 _"Hello, can you hear me, Red Robin?"_ A voice asked, being someone, the bird knows very well.

"Riddle. I see that you have hacked my commutation," Red Robin said, knowing who he was dealing and started to use his skills by pushing a few buttons on his arm to start locating the mastermind's location.

 _"Yes, it was so easy that even a child could have done it. I have a little game for you to play out, Red Robin. Answer them and well, you'll see. Here is the first one,"_ Riddle said, sending the first of his riddles towards the hero.

The riddle was easy to say the last as the hero was looking at the picture of the warden himself and answered the riddle with no trouble.

 _"A monkey could have solved that one but be ready for more harder one. Trusts me,"_ Riddle promised as he cuts off the com and starts up with making more riddles.

 _"As if I had an enough for tonight,"_ Red Robin thought as he soon saw a door opening downstairs and a guard came out, is the one he saw when he was walking in.

"Red Robin over here!" The guard called out, getting the hero to walk over towards him and see what's going on.

After getting a few more riddles done, the bird-themed hero walks to the guard and hear him out.

"It was a massacre. Boles came walking in telling everyone to cover the front entrance. Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate. Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot them dead. They never stood a chance," The guard informed.

"Was Boles alone?" Red Robin asked, hoping that the guard had seen Jim by any chance.

"Thought he was, then I saw Harley Quinn. She was surrounded by Blackgate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room. I had no choice. I got in here and locked the door. I could see it on the security feed. They had someone with them, it looked like the Commissioner," The guard answered, remembering what he saw.

This gives the hero some good news and something to work on. He will start looking outside of the building and look for some clues as to where Jim is being taken too.

"Boles is dead, they carried on without him. Must have outlived his usefulness," Red Robin said, hoping to ease up the pain of the guard from being betrayed and relax a bit.

"Good, he was scum," The guard said before kneeling down in front of his friend, saying his goodbyes and promising to look after his family.

Red Robin kept moving and know he must stop Joker before it goes on any longer. He was in the Utility Corridor and that leads to a way out of the building, being what the hero wants and find out where Commissioner Gordon was taken too.

The bird themed hero soon heard a radio broadcast on a small radio from Jack Ryder and about Joker's bombs placed around Gotham. He knows that the clown is lying to keep people away from Arkham Island as a bigger plan was taking form and this hero was going to stop it.

 **Small Time Skip**

Didn't took so long as Red Robin was out of the building and see the hole Arkham Island from the cave opening. This was going to be a long night and a night that the bird-themed hero will stop the clown.

"Hmm, Harley tells me that Red Robin's copy bat car is still parked just outside of the Intensive Treatment building. Now we can't just have him up and leave us, can we? Every thug, villain, and teacher that isn't carrying out party order should head there now and smash it to pieces," Joker ordered over the speakers that were placed all over Arkham and hero started to get warnings.

The Tumbler could hurt two someones that the hero doesn't want to hurt.

"Oracle disable the Tumbler's countermeasure system," Red Robin ordered.

 _"I saw the alert, what's wrong? Where are you?"_ Barbara asked.

"I'm outside the Arkham Mansion. Harley Quinn probably trigged the alarm. If she's still got Gordon with her, they could get hurt," Red Robin answered, seeing the problem at hand.

 _"Okay, done! The Tumbler is still parked up outside the Intensive Treatment building is Arkham North. I've sent you the layout for the entire island and marked key locations like your car,"_ Barbara said, mapping out it for the hero.

"Thanks, Barbara," Red Robin said, ending the com and started moving out towards his car while getting a few riddles done.

He walks towards where the car was parked soon found within an opening area an ambulance truck with two guys taking over and from the other side armed men open fire on them.

"Stay with your colleague. I'm ending this now," Red Robin ordered, knowing how he could stop them.

Using his grappling gun, the bird-themed hero was overhead the thugs and moved down to take of them very quickly with no trouble. One smashed into a wall and another takedown hard into the ground with a few to the head and stomach. Very easy and quick, now the hero could move to the Tumbler that was just ahead of him.

A group of thugs had bats or piles that were smashing anything on the car but failed to see the hero running towards them with right hook towards one of them.

The thug was punched hard in the face and caused his friends to see who was here.

"He's here!" One of the thugs called out, getting the others to surrounded and fight the hero.

Red Robin threw two of his shurikens that got one of the thugs off his feet and allowed to fight one of them on his right. He threw downwards stick towards the head, causing the prisoner to fall and went to the next thug.

The bird themed hero grabbed the kick that was coming at him and right kneed the thug in the face, seeing him flying into the ground. He jumped in the air to jump kick one thug in the face before moving towards thug on the ground and grabbed his right leg, breaking it by bending it and caused him to scream in pain before punching his lights out.

Red Robin grabbed one thug arm, twisting him over and fall onto the ground. He then breaks the arm and kicks the thug in the face, knocking him out. The bird hero jumped onto one of the thugs to punch his lights out before he gets up and back jump kicked on a thug in his gut, knocking out the last one and protected his car from them.

 _"There's a supply of Explosive Gel in the glove box of the Tumbler. I may need it just in case,"_ Red Robin thought as he walks over to his car, opening it and grabbed something from the side of the drive's side, being his spray can of Explosive Gel that he was given him.

This hero might need and started looking around the area as the Tumbler locks itself down.

 _"Tumbler took the trashing, good and there was scuffle before that. Hmm, there might be a clue as to where Harley took Jim,"_ Red Robin thought, activating his DV and started looking for some clues.

The bird themed hero scanned the area and soon found something he knows very well. Jim's pipe which was strange as Barbara gave it to him and he never leaves it. Something up as he scans the pip and found something that he tracks. He found Wild Country, the favorite tobacco Jim. This was good as the trail was left behind for him.

"Oracle, I found a pipe, it has your father's initials carved on it," Red Robin informed as he starts to walk and have his DV go into the right tracking for the job.

 _"It was birthday gift I gave him last year. There's no way he'd leave it,"_ Barbara said.

"Exactly. He's left me a trail to follow. He's alive Barbara," Red Robin said as starts following the trail, not wasting time and kept moving.

The bird-themed hero a had found a few riddles as he follows the trail that leads to Arkham West. The metal doors were lock so that leaves the hero to use a different way, being an old wooden wall that his DV found that the Explosive Gel can easily break down.

Shaking the can up and started to spray on the wall, Red Robin wrote an R symbol on the wall and took a few steps back before activated the gel's magic touch. The wall explodes down and allowed the hero to walk to where he needs to go, getting back on the trail and kept moving with a new open to him.

Red Robin travels around the west side of Arkham, taking down some thugs, getting a few riddles, and found out that someone was going around as the trail made its way towards the Medical Building, being the top floors and went inside.

The bird themed hero saw that was in the Medical Foyer and saw Harley before him with electric bars up, closing the way towards her off.

As hero walks forward, it got Harley's attention and spoked, "Hey! Shoo, Bird! This is my me time."

"Where's Gordon?" Red Robin asked, seeing the trail was hot here and the commissioner was nearby.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe we spend some time than worry about the old man?" Harley offered, wanting to spend time with her favorite bird before her.

Before the hero could say anything, someone called out, "I'm over here!"

That was Jim for sure.

"Shut up!" Harley shouted, throwing her mug at the cop and caused to grunt as almost hit him.

"Ahg! You crazy bitch!" Jim called back.

The TV turns on, being Joker and said, "Harley!"

Harley yipped at this called out and got up on her feet.

"What's he doing here? It's too early," Joker said.

"I'm sorry, Puddin. Don't be angry with me," Harley said as she walks up to the TV.

"Oh, you little minx, I can never stay mad at you," Joker said, turning the TV off.

"Sorry Bird! You'll have to find another way. Buh bye for now!" Harley called out as she starts to cartwheel out of the hero's vision.

Red Robin knows that he needs to find another way as this was blocked and will need to search outside the Medical building for a new way. He soon walks out of the building and soon finds some air vents he can travel into the building with no trouble.

"I want all the doctors rounded up. Search every inch of the Medical building. I mean it. Search every room, every office, and every trash can," Joker ordered through the speakers, getting the hero to wonder as to why he needs to the doctors.

The bird themed hero started to crawl into the air vent and keep hearing Joker giving his orders out to his crew.

"If another doctor tries to run and gets out fo the building, then you won't. I'll just flood the rooms with happy gas and leave you to die. Hell, I may do that anyway, sounds like fun," Joker said, laughing off such enjoyment for him.

Red Robin keeps moving with the air vents to see an open view of doctor offices and Joker's crew rounding up the doctors, causing him to think deeply.

" _Why does he need the doctors? I've got to save them,"_ Red Robin thought as he crawls out of the air vents and finally made his way into the main room.

The bird hero grapples onto a stone rafter and starts playing out his plan of attack, seeing three armed henchmen and small openings to strike. He can't risk the doctors and will need to play it safe until an opening shows itself before him.

Within on metal catwalks, one armed thug walks around and alone for the bird to strike. He got behind the thug and hold him down until he was out cold. Then waited for another thug to walk up on the catwalks and fall into a trap, getting his lights to knocking with a few teeth missing.

The last was alone and bird hero gilded down towards, kicking the henchman in the face and fall into the ground. Red Robin then punches the thug in the face, knocking out and has the room clear out.

"It's safe now!" Red Robin called out, giving the doctors freedom and safety.

The bird themed hero started to talk with one of the doctors for some answers and hear her out.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were doing our evening rounds, and the next armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage," The doctor said, telling her side of the story.

"Did they have anyone with them?" Red Robin asked, wondering if she saw Jim or anyone else being taken away.

"They took someone into the elevator, I couldn't tell who it was," The doctor replied.

Red Robin looked at the elevator, seeing it was power down and someone covers up their tracks. Hmm, he will need to figure that out later soon enough.

"You're going to be okay here," Red Robin said.

"We'll be fine," The doctor said with a smile on her face, but it changed when her fellow doctor spoke out.

"What about the others? We heard gunfire. They could be dead! We should go and help," The other doctor said, remembering a few others that were still in the building.

"Oh no, I forgot. Doctor Kellerman was in the Patient Observation room and Dr. Chen went to Surgery," The doctor said, knowing where two of her fellow doctors went.

"And Dr. Young went to X-ray," The other doctor added in.

Red Robin now needs to save three more and knows where they at from last time.

"Okay, stay here. I'll find the other doctors," Red Robin ordered/promised to find the other doctors.

The bird-themed hero started to take his leave to rescue the three doctors. He walked upstairs towards the Surgery room first, seeing a few TVs on about Dr. Young's introduction about her project to cure crazy patients, getting the hero to raise an eyebrow at this.

He shook it off as he made and saw the doctor trapped into the chair but also something that was placed and got onto as he walks in.

"Red Robin!" Chen called out.

"Don't speak. You're safe now," Red Robin said, seeing how he could get the doctor out.

"But…but it's a trap," Chen said through his worn-out breath.

Red Robin smiled and said, "I know, just not for me."

The TV, showing Joker and said, "Are you trying to take Bat's role as the world's greatest detective. How did you do that, birdy?"

"Easy. It was all too easy to walk right in," Red Robin simply said.

"Oh, what the hell. Get down there, boys! See if he can detect being punched in the face!" Joker called, allowing his men to jump and fight the bird.

The fight broke out as Red Robin punched a few thugs, countering their hits and knocking a few teeth out of their mouths. One brought his leg to kick the bird in the face, but the bird-themed hero ducked down to grab the leg and swung his left leg to knock the thug into the ground.

Seeing one of the thugs grabbing something off the wall, Red Robin jumps towards that thug and smash him into the wall, knocking him out cold. He jumped overhead one thug coming at him to kick the back of the head, causing him to fall face first into the floor. The bird hero swung his right elbow behind him, crosslinking one thug into the ground out cold.

Taking his bo staff, Red Robin swung his staff towards the left towards thug's face, knocking him hard into the ground and kick the side of his face to knock him out. He then jumped onto one of the thugs that were getting up from the ground and grabbed his leg to break into two, getting screams.

Red Robin ducked, avoiding two thugs coming at him and turn around to grab their faces to use his strength to slam into the ground. The last thugs' rushes at the hero, getting him to sigh and pull out his stun gun, shooting a bolt and knocking the prisoner out with one shot.

"Don't get too full of yourself, birdy. I'm just softening you up. Think of this as a preview to the main event. You'll see," Joker said, ending the TV.

Red Robin walks over to Dr. Chen, freeing and allowed him to stand up.

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell you but I couldn't speak clearly," Chen said.

"That's fine. You're safe now," Red Robin said, waving it off and started to take leave for other doctors to save.

One down, two more to go.

Red Robin leaves the Surgery for X-ray and found a few things such as riddles (again), some thugs that were easy to beat, and finally found a door towards where he needs to go.

The bird themed hero moved quietly as heard armed thugs talking from another side of the walls that hold Dr. Young hostage. He turns on his DV, seeing the walls were weak for a trick he could do and counted five armed men. The walls are weak and they will not harm the doctor by explosions.

As Red Robin hears the leader of a group talking the doctor to listen to his threats, he started to spray the walls with R symbols and waits for the right time to push the button. The hero walked onto of office building and waited for the moment to push the button to take down the thugs, being right now.

By button pushed, the walls exploded and took down the men with little trouble, causing the doctor to scream of this sudden attack, but change when she saw red Robin walking to talk to her.

"What's going on? They were talking like they were in control. Is it true that Joker escaped?" Dr. Young asked.

Red Robin saw something was up with the doctor as she sounds very afraid which shouldn't be surprised but something was indeed up.

"Unfortunately, yes, but not for long," Red Robin answered.

"I'd been studying Joker's case for months when he broke out. The Warden was very specific he wanted Joker cured," Young said, remembering notes she took a while ago.

Red Robin chuckled a little at this and said, "Bad publicity will affect his campaign for Mayor."

"That'll be the last of his…God, I almost forgot. They said they were moving through the facility, hunting down the other doctors," Young said, remembering what the thugs that capture her said.

"I know. I've got one more to search and then all the staff will be safe. You stay here," Red Robin said.

Young wanted to talk back at this but she saw that she was now and here where she was at for the moment. So, no room for talking back to the hero that saved her. Moving on.

Red Robin leaves the X-ray room for the last places he needs to search for the last doctor and those that are with him. He walked into the hallways to the next while listening to the TV or Joker talking.

Before the bird-themed hero could move to the room, around the corner he heard two men talking about how Cash lost his hand. He thought for a second on how to take them down quickly and soon brought a tool for the job. He reached for his belt, grabbing two bolas into his hands and started spinning it for his targets before launching at a good speed and towards the legs.

The two thugs were capture and fall onto the ground by the bolas. They turn around to see who throw that but only kick in the face and out cold.

Red Robin soon opened the doors to see two more thugs in front of a window that showed Cash and the last doctor that needs to be saved. Seeing enough of them taunting the guard, the bird-themed hero rushed at one of the thugs by kicking his sides and caused him to fall.

"Go get them, Red Robin!" Cash called out, seeing the two thugs getting a beat down.

Red Robin knocks out one thug and turns to counter the other one punching him. Used his left arm to block the punch, two elbow jabs into the stomach and back fisted the thug, knocking him out cold.

The bird-themed hero gets up on his feet and said, "Cash, what happened?"

"There was an alarm in Medical, I heard someone shouting and found the Doc lying on the floor. When I went to help him, the room was flooded with gas. These doors locked down, but we can't get out. Don't know how long we can last," Cash answered.

"How brave? Let's give Mr. Cash a great big hand. He could use one," Joker joked with laughers from the speakers.

"You'll be laughing out of your butt when I get out of here," Cash threated.

"Lighten up, homes. I'm just messing with you," Joker said, ending the talk.

"Can't wait to return the favor," Cash said, promising the clown a good beating.

"Leave it Cash. Can you control the ventilation system in there?" Red Robin asked as a grappling hook onto the upper vents for him to get into the next room.

"Joker's filled the room with gas and we're trapped in here. I can sit in here all-night bit the Doc over there is not looking too good," Cash informed.

Red Robin started to claw into the air vents and makes his way towards the next room that was filled with Joker's Gas. He threw one birdarang towards one control panel, starting the air and clear the room a bit for him to move lower for the next one.

The bird themed jumped onto the next level down to threw another of his birdarangs towards the other panel, causing more of the gas to leave the room. Soon enough the last one was done and the rooms were clear of any Joker's Gas, having air to breathe in for the doc and allowed the two to leave the room.

Once Cash and the doctor leaves the room, Red Robin leaves the room while getting two more riddles down and heads back to the main room, knowing that he saved the doctors and could find Jim that was somewhere in the building. He could try the elevator that was power down, worth a shot and anything can happen.

 **Naruto's Harem (So far): Batgirl. Rest TBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Arkham Asylum 3: Fear and No Pain, but Bane**

Red Robin waits in the main Medical wing lobby or the Sanatorium, seeing the doctors he saved safe and sound for the time being. He will still need to save Jim, that was still somewhere in this building and needs to find him.

"Red Robin! We've got another problem," Cash called out, getting hero's attention and saw Dr. Young walking with him.

"I need to get back to the mansion. All my research notes are there. We can't risk Joker getting his hands on them," Young said but the hero didn't like that.

"It's not safe, Doctor. The island's a war zone. You won't stand a chance," Red Robin said, not liking the idea of someone risking their lives for their hard work and be capture for some twisted game from the clown has in mind..

"It's my life's work. You really don't have the authority to…," Young snapped, sounding a little scared all the sudden but stopped herself as guard spoked out.

"I'll get here there, Red Robin. If you ask me, it's about time for a little payback," Cash said, knowing he will protect the doctor and beat a few of Joker's men.

Red Robin groaned a little, not liking this one bit.

"I don't like, but…Who called the elevator!?" Red Robin asked, hearing the elevator powering up and someone was coming to the Sanatorium.

"Wasn't us. It's coming from the lower floor," The red doctor answered, seeing the lights beep from the elevator's door sides.

"Cash take Dr. Young. Get her notes and then find somewhere safe to hole up. Everyone else, go to the Observation Room and barricade yourself in!" Red Robin ordered as he used his grappling gun and hooked onto a stone rafter, having everyone do as ordered and waited for armed men to walk in.

Three armed men walked out of the elevator, breaking up and were alone. Good and leaves them wide open.

Red Robin slowly goes behind one of three and silent takedown him by covering up his face, making lose his air and out cold within seconds.

The bird themed hero moves towards the second, doing the same silent takedown and moves towards the last one. He grabbed the thug's head and smashed his head up against a glass window, taking down the last of them and have the room clear out form the henchmen.

Now that was done, Red Robin could go into the elevator and see where the lower floors lend to as he walks, and the left goes down to the next floor.

As soon the elevator moves, Joker comes on the TV and said, "Too easy! Think about it, I've got you trapped in a little metal box. Hanging precariously over a deadly drop. What say I just blow the emergency brakes and drop you like a sack of puppies?"

Red Robin don't move an inch, waiting to see where this little joke game plays at form himself.

"Say good night, birdy," Joker said before speaking out again, "BOOM! Only kidding."

The bird themed hero knows the clown won't take away the fun this easy. No, he wants the hard way and gains more fun from that.

Soon enough elevator starts moving again and towards the lower floors.

"Got a few more surprises in store for you. Prepare to face your fears. All of them!" Joker called before ending the TV.

Before Red Robin could saying anything, he started coughing uncontrollable as he heard hissing sounds coming within the elevator and started to lose himself some type of gas. It wasn't poison has his healing factor would stop it and clear out his system of any poisons harming his cells.

The elevator opens and the bird-themed hero heard some calling out, "Please, Dr. Crane, don't do this!"

"There is no Crane…" A familiar voice started.

Red Robin walks out of the elevator too see people behind a glass window panicking in fear and were losing themselves.

"Only Scarecrow!" A fearful and demonic voice spoked, getting everyone in the room to be more fearful as the gas in the room makes them lose their minds to their own fears.

"Get me out of here!"

"They're all over me!"

"Make it stop!"

The screams of the fearful people caused the hero to wonder and know who was here as he saw a figure from his shadow, causing the bird-themed hero moving towards bars and saw the Master of Fear himself running by, Scarecrow.

Now Red Robin will have too be twice careful with as Scarecrow was very will minded mastermind, close to Joker and few others, but use Fear Gas then strength to his edge. Now he wonders if he wasn't affected by the Fear Gas or not, but he needs to be careful.

"Oh, it looks like the good Doctor has started early. Your appointment isn't for hours but I'm sure you'll be buzzed through when he's ready. Tell me, birdy. What are you really scared of? Failing to save this cesspool of a city? Not finding the Commissioner in time? Me in a thong?" Joker asked more like joked on the last, causing him to laugh.

Red Robin didn't pay attention as he used his Explosive Gel on a weak wall and opened a new way to walk. He walked what looks like an old cave path way, maybe doing the old days when the asylum was being built.

The bird themed hero kept moving but stopped when he saw a familiar person within an air vent.

"Please, help me, Red Robin!" Jim called out as he was being pulled away by someone and caused the bird to hurry.

Red Robin rushed towards an air vent, breaking it down and quickly moved in it towards where he found a dead body of Jim Gordon before him.

He checked for any heart beats but found none as he lowered his head and closed eyes of the dead body.

"I'm sorry Jim," Red Robin said, lowering his voice and felt like he failed to save someone.

The bird themed then heard something, causing him to turn around and follow where that sounds came from.

"Barbara? I…I'm sorry. I was too late," Red Robin said in a defeated tone of voice.

He didn't get an answer but a message ring tone and wonder what was going on. The message line ended as the hero walks towards where the noise came from, being Morgue room and open the door to that room to find something very off.

Two body bags on tables and caused the hero to wonder who it was as he reaches for the first one on the right.

Snipping the bag down, Red Robin comes face to face someone he knows all too well, Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata!" Red Robin called out in shock on what he was seeing before him.

 _"Help me, Naruto! Please don't leave me again! Don't be a coward! Just join me as we can be together!"_ The dead body of Hinata called, causing the hero to shake of this sudden appearing of his past friend.

Red Robin backed up until he hit the table behind, taking deep breaths and shook his head, not believing what was going on or seeing. He moved towards the last bag to open but stopped when Scarecrow popped out of the bar and stabbed the hero with more Fear Toxins.

The bird themed hero groans as the poison moves around his veins and opens his eyes to whole new world, he was unfamiliar with, being one from a nightmare.

 _"Fear…that's it. I was drugged in the elevator and now Crane has added more, making the affects doubling by the second but there is a way out of this nightmare world and get the Fear Gas out from within me,"_ Red Robin thought as he stands up on his feet, having his will and healing factor fighting the toxins within him and fight this nightmare off.

There are limits to this healing factor and now the hero was testing them out against the Master of Fear's toxins.

 **"Poor little bird! You're in my world now!"** A giant monster Scarecrow shouted out as the world changes and laughs, thinking the hero was done for, but he was wrong.

By being careful and avoiding Scarecrow's lights as he moves towards, Red Robin moves around of this nightmare world until reaching to where he need to go, being the light single of the symbol and family he fights with, the Bat single.

 **"What are doing, little bird?"** Scarecrow called out, looking around for the bird and failed to see the hero was behind him.

By a flick of a switch and pushing it down, the bat single shines a powerful blue beam of light and pushed all the nightmare away. The light was embodiment of his will and healing factor has done its job.

Red Robin gets up too see he was still in the Morgue room and the Fear Gas was out, giving him a sigh of relief.

 _"Can you hear me? Naruto! What's going on?"_ Barbara asked, trying to get an answer from the hero.

"Barbara, I'm okay," Red Robin said, being happy to hear a familiar voice and happy to talk to her.

 _"What happened? I lost contact. Are you sure you are all right? Have you found my dad?"_ Barbara asked.

"I'm fine. Had a little run-in with Scarecrow, slowed me down, but I'm fine now and will get back to you in a bit," Red Robin answered, ending the call for now and started to make his way back towards where he found the body.

If he was drugged in the elevator to the Morgue room, then he must have some fear of what he didn't want to see and needs to see for the dead body was now while answering two riddles before moving on.

Without wasting time, Red Robin rushes out of the room towards the hallway and found a dead body of one guard, not being Jim Gordon. Crane's gas must have worked during that and now the hero can start his search, but he noticed that doors were smashed, and some guest were coming.

"Are you lost little birdy? Having trouble figuring out what's real and what's juts a figment of your twisted little mind? Same here, but just roll with it, birdy. It gets easier once you give in. It really does," Joker said over the speakers as his men burst into the hallway and rushed towards the bird.

Red Robin throws one right uppercut punch towards the first henchman in the chin, sending him flying and used his cape to stun the second thug coming at him. The bird hero swung his left leg in the ground, causing the third thug to fall into the ground. He soon turns his attention towards the stunned thug and grabbed his left arm, breaking it and kicked his face to knock him out.

Before the last thug come up on his feet, the bird themed hero grabs him by the shirt and punched his lights out with his left fist. He then got up and walked in the hallway to hear Joker speaking again through the speakers.

"Listen, no more tricks. Just one last puzzle and you can have Gordon. And a little more, oh I can't wait."

Red Robin knows that it can't be too easy as Joker never makes this easy for Batman or him. So, he will need to be careful to what's ahead of him and save Jim before anything happens to him. The bird themed hero had solved the third quarters of Riddle's questions and made his way towards the next hallway to see a TV turn on.

"Your and Bat's precious Police Commissioner is just through the glass. Look!" Joker called out as the hero looks a glass window to see what the clown was talking about.

The bird themed hero walks down the hallway too see the same room from awhile ago and glass window that had Harley with a shotgun and guarding a tie up Jim.

"Harley is under strict instructions to kill the old man if any of my guys even think you're in the room. They're patrolling down there. I've told all of them you are on the way. So, here's the deal, if you can find a way to get to Harley without anyone realizing. I'll give your next present. Fall and the old codger dies. Hell, I may even give you Harley. It looks like you could use a sidekick like Bats," Joker informed over the TV/speakers of the little game taking place.

Yep is not easy with Joker and the bird knows it. He will need to very quiet in getting to the room and not have anyone of Joker's men find him. The bird themed hero needs to rescue Jim without being detected and that part fits very well with him as he was once a ninja that was hard for many to find him.

Red Robin walks over to an air vent, opening very quick and quietly before sliding it too the sides and claws within the vents to the next opening.

The bird themed hero grabbed the first thug he sees, covering and holding him down before moving the knock out body towards the corner, making sure no one saw him and find the body. He needs to be very smart and careful if he wants to save Jim. So that means no gadgets and have quick takedowns.

"Remember! You even smell a man in tights and Harley kills the old man!" Joker called out over the speakers.

As if need the hero needs a reminder.

The bird themed hero moves into another air vent and claws slowly inside to see his next target which he doses and silent takes him down quickly. He lowers himself as he takedown the thug and looked for anyone nearby which he doesn't see anyone around him and was find for the moment.

Once he was done, Red Robin lower himself to make no one sees him as he rushed careful to the next target and silent takes down the armed thug. He soon counted one more armed man, being nearby which makes the first part easy to save Jim now.

By moving quick and quietly on his feet, the bird themed hero comes up behind the next target and grabbed him down, silent takedown and knock his lights out. Now he can save Jim from Harley.

Red Robin walks upstairs to the room where Jim was held at but noticed that the door was lock and Harley will hear him if he uses the door. So, he climbed onto the building and see glass window opening view towards his target.

Without wasting time, the bird themed hero breaks through the glass and knocks his target.

"Heh, you took longer than I thought," Jim commented as the hero unties and allows the cop to stand on his feet.

"He's out of control and trying to prove something. I'm not sure if I can stop him this time alone," Red Robin said, admitting that he wasn't so sure that he will stop Joker.

Sure, he has before but with Batman and Robin, working together but this time was different and alone.

"You'll do it, Red Robin. I know you can," Jim said, having the hero relax a bit before the two looks at something off to them.

In the room outside where the two where at, has medical room filled with gas and the bird themed hero hears a heartbeat, meaning that someone was there.

"We're not alone. Joker's got something else down there. I don't know what it is," Jim said, remembering what Joker was saying when his men bring in here.

The TV turns on, showing Joker and said, "What a blabbermouth! Spoiling the surprise!"

"Be quite!" Red Robin threated as he and commissioner walks out of the room and towards the medical room.

"Oh, Am I getting to you! Am I? Good," Joker said with some laughs and spoked, "You're going to love this next bit."

Red Robin and Jim walks into the medical room with the doors swing open for them, noticing that gas was not gas but fog and saw a few computers that wanted some logins.

Jim walked towards the computer and said, "It wants Dr. Young's login."

"Never mind that. Get behind me. Now!" Red Robin ordered, seeing a familiar figure he knows all too well and soon enough the cop did too as he backs him.

"Bane," The bird themed hero said, seeing a weak version of Bane being right in front of him in groaning in pain.

Bane was now a weak little man with big tubes into his body that were pumping tubes out the blood out of his body and becoming more paler by the second. He wore a black and silver mask with green eye holes, and the suit was same color as his mask. **(Bane's looks from Injustice 2)**

"I thought he broke out of Blackgate," Jim said, being shock of seeing the man that broke the bat being weak and here in Arkham.

"Cut me down…," Bane spoked weakly with groans.

"Who did this to you?" Red Robin asked, wondering what kind of a monster will play god and do this to one of Batman's greatest enemies.

No matter what someone has done, they shouldn't suffer like this. No one should and will not.

"Dr. Young, the bruja. She drained the Venom from my blood. Must…stop…her…," Bane replied the best he can, wanting revenge on the doctor that did this to him.

Before the bird themed hero could speak again, the TV by him turns on and shows the Joker.

"Sorry, Has Bane. The good doctor won't be a problem much longer. How do you like my puppet? What say we cut him down?" Joker asked as he pushes a button and starts something up, being the room where the hero was at.

The machine starts, having the lights turn red and started pumping the Venom back into the host, Bane. As the Venom comes back to little man, he starts to grow back to his full body, having his veins turn green and started roaring as his muscle grow.

"Gordon run!" Red Robin shouted, having Jim running away and leaves the two alone.

The bird themed hero slowly backs way out of the room as Bane breaks free from the tubes and roared at hero before running at him.

Bane swung his left fits, but Red Robin ducks and moves in time to dodge the right downwards swing and punched the face twice. This caused the hulk-like man to roar and grabbed the hero before throwing against the brick wall, breaking it down and follow him.

"Play nice ladies!" Joker called out before laughing at the fight that will take place.

Red Robin rolled int the ground into another wall and stopped himself. He grunted of a few bones boke and won't move with his wounds, but changes as he cracks his neck, having his wounds heal quick and bones snaped back in place, being fully healed in a second. **(Wolverine)**

Yep, he was in the fight of his life as he gets up back on his feet and stands a few feet away from Bane.

The bird themed hero noticed they where in the Boiler room all by themselves and was great for Bane as he wants to fight the bird in front of him.

Fighting head on was a bad idea and the bird hero knows it. So, he will need to be smart and take the Venom tubes down before beating the man, remembering his training from the Dark Knight if he comes across one of his Rouges one day.

Bane laughed before roaring and charging at the hero, but Red Robin throws a Birdarang in the giant's face and moved out of the way. The hulk-like man crashed in the wall with grunts and give the hero an opening to take down his enemy's weak spot.

Red Robin jumped onto Bane's back, flicking his right hand for his gloves to turn into talons and swung it towards one of three tubes. Cutting the tube off with his talons and razor blades, Bane roared and groaned in pain of the lost of his super Venom leaving him all the sudden.

The hulk-like man smashed his fits into the ground, causing an earthquake and rushed at the hero, not falling for the second trick twice and the bird themed hero knows this.

Red Robin kept dodging the massive punches that were flying at him and soon throw some caltrops into the giant's face, having small explosion blowing up and caused the giant man to be blind. The bird themed hero rushed at Bane, throwing two punches towards the face and right kneed the chin, causing the hulk-like man to grunt in pain.

Red Robin soon jumps behind Bane's back and cuts the second main tube off, stopping this new super Venom from giving his target more strength and landed back onto the ground.

"I WILL BREAK YOU!" Bane roared out loud, having his fits smashing the ground and caused the whole Boiler room, meaning that the two will die if the fight doesn't finish in time.

The bird themed hero didn't waste time as he brings out his bo staff and circle around his target, waiting for to strike. Bane turned around to face the bird hero and started throwing raged attacks, being punches and were missing which caused more anger to rise.

Good and that what was the hero was looking for.

Red Robin soon duked the massive fist and breaks his staff apart to starts his own attacks. He japed the leg, caused the hulk-like man to groan in pane and fall onto that knee.

Bane roared and swung his next punch but missed and the hero strike at the other leg, causing the giant man to be on his knees and be open.

Red Robin started attacking with his night sticks and hit Bane's face many times while dodging any attacks coming out him which it soon caused the monster man to lose motion and was open.

The bird themed hero jumps on the back one last time and used his bo staff, that put back together, and broke the last tube off.

Bane was starting to lose his scenes as the new Venom left and was longer five time as big, but to his normal state and was open the rocks that landed on top of his body.

Red Robin rolled and moved quickly out of the break down Boiler room, not wanting to be crash and started escape with his grappling hook towards an old sewer hatch. He sighed for a second as he leaves and was outside the Medical building but thought for a second and knows that Bane won't stop from some earthquake. He was too strong for that and the hero needs a plan just in case.

The bird themed hero pushed a few buttons on his control risk to his car, giving it a few commands and have it power up to his location for a trap he has in mind.

"Red Robin, you are okay?" Jim asked, putting his hand on the hero's shoulder as he gets up on his feet.

"I will live, Jim. Where's Harley?" Red Robin answered/asked.

"Gone, she must have run off when Bane was throwing you around," Jim replied, getting a smile from the bird hero.

Harley was known to leave when something big happens and knows her limits which this one was fighting a giant hulking man. The bird themed hero know he will find her again and soon thought of something, Gotham and what panic it was in.

"We need to get you off the island," Red Robin said.

"I'm not a rookie. I can handle myself," Jim said.

Before the hero could spoke again or have cop speak, the brick nearby them breaks down and has Bane rushing out with anger in his greened eyes. He roared and was piss from the looks it. Very mad indeed.

Red Robin turns around from the ground to see Bane grabbing him by the shoulders with his hands and started to crash him in his grip, getting the hero to hold back the pain he felt.

"I will break Red Robin! Then the bruja!" Bane shouted as he incased his grip harder onto the hero and failed to notice something was coming at him.

The Tumbler was driving at high speed towards the location it was told to and soon activated its high-power weapon, starting to aim towards where the giant man.

"No Bane…. this time…I break you," Red Robin said through his clenched teeth and used his legs to kick Bane's chin, allowing to be free and away from the weapon that was firing.

The Tumbler fires a strong not lived round at the hulking man, causing to fly backwards and right into the water by the docks.

Red Robin and Jim walked towards the cliff where Bane was launched, seeing no signs of him but know he will be survived this. If he can survive from being thrown out of plain too Batman's beatdown, and he will sure be survived from a high-powered round.

The bird themed hero pushed a button on belt which caused the Tumbler to go back into lockdown mode and parked for now.

"Jim get back to the mainland. It's too dangerous here," Red Robin said as he and Gordon walked onto the docks for the boat waiting for pick up.

The bird hero promised Barbara that he will save her father and the best way for it was him be at Gotham to help the panic people.

"I don't like leaving you here alone," Jim said as he climbs into the boat.

"The radio claims he's planted bombs all over Gotham. Gotham will panic and Batman must know what's going on here, you're needed there," Red Robin informed, making good scenes, but the Commissioner didn't like.

"We're ready to go now, sir," The officer said, getting nod from his boss to get going and had his mind made up now, but still had one question that was begging him since they saw Bane.

"Bane called Dr. Young 'bruja'. What does it mean?" Jim asked as the boat pulls away.

"It's Spanish. For witch," Red Robin answered in his eyes narrowed and voice lowered, not liking what he founded and wanted some answers.

To find answer, one must go home and only one room was here in Arkham Island that the bird hero help made sometime ago.

 **Naruto's Harem (So Far): Batgirl. Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy. Catwoman. Rest TBA**

 **AN: I should say this now and not forget later. This story was inspired by KuronoDono12 and Bladewolf101 DC work/stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Arkham Asylum 4: Batcave**

"Oracle go through the city's computers. Pull up all you can find on Dr. Young. I'll go through anything you find once I get to the cave," Red Robin informed as he calls Barbara and walks away from the docks.

 _"A Batcave? On Arkham Island?"_ Barbara questioned.

"Batman build it years ago, planning ahead for situations like this. I pitch in after two years of me wearing the hood and cape," Red Robin answered.

 _"How did he manage to keep that a secret?"_ Barbara asked.

"It's him remember," Red Robin said with a smirk.

The bird-themed hero had also put a few of things from his company, prototypes he gained from a good friend of the Bat family, into the cave and needs information to help make sense on the matter at hand.

 _"So, do you think Dr. Young been experimenting with Venom, the same chemical that turns into that animal?"_ Barbara asked as she starts to look up the good doctor.

"Yes, I'm worried. Bane seemed even more powerful than usual but change when I took away his main powerful Venom. It seems Joker wants the Venom, and that can only be trouble," Red Robin replied, thinking back on how he fought Bane to the deformed monster and what Joker said about strong test subjects.

That was the first clue of the big game at hand and the bird-themed hero was going to find out what.

"I'm heading to Dead Man's Point in Arkham North. I'll contact you once I'm in the Batcave."

With that said, Red Robin ended the call and started to make his towards Arkham North that has cave ready for the young hero. On his way, he did find some riddles, knocking a few thugs down with broken bones or teeth missing, and kept going to where he needed to go.

 _"What's the deal with Dead Man's Point? It's been a favorite suicide location on Arkham Island for over a hundred years,"_ Barbara said as the bird-themed hero walked pass the doors.

"Yeah, I know. Batman once saved an unfortunate inmate from leaping off into the rocks below. He later found a cave entrance and over the years have moved a number of supplies here. Once I start wearing the hood and cape, he introduces me to the cave and I started seeding my own supplies as well. It's a regular home away from home," Red Robin answered as he kept moving into an old cave that reaches towards a cliff for the hero to be.

Once the bird-themed hero was at the cliff, he jumps for only to spread his cape and glide down towards the Batcave's entrees. He landed on his feet and allowed the computer to scan him.

 _"Identity confirmed. Disabling countermeasures,"_ The computer spoked as the wall moves down and allowed the hero to walk into the cave with no trouble.

Red Robin walks through the cave walkways towards a waterfall and soon found himself on the catwalks.

"On," The bird hero ordered, having the Batcave turn on, having everything up and running for him to use.

He then makes his way towards the main computer and took a set before typing a few things down, getting the computers to do some scans and run a few tests.

 _"Dr. Young was heading up a project. It was big, lots of external funding. Here are the last notes she field. I can't make sense of it; what does it mean?"_ Barbara asked as a few files make its way towards the bird to check on.

Red Robin hums a little, seeing the notes and files for himself, understanding what was going and said, "Looks like she was experimenting on Arkham patients. This new chemical only barely resembles of the original Venom compound."

The computer then shows the Venom chemical compound that was evolved to a new level, being the new 2.0 Titan formula, but it shows some drawbacks such as the chemical needs a strong host and someone can withstand the compound for a long period of time. Someone like Bane, who needs Venom to live and could be a problem if Joker gets his hands on them.

"There is a number of changes that appear to amplify the strength of the drug. Multiple references to a Titan formula that Bruce came across during his first years as Batman. Even a small amount could trigger a Venom-like transformation in the host, eliminating the need for the storage tank that Bane once used," Red Robin informed, reading the changes from the computer and rest his right hand on his chin.

This was troubling news, but something off as the computer kept saying that formula was missing something, being the key compound.

"Hang on. These notes aren't' complete. The formula is missing. That must be the secret Dr. Young is hiding. If Joker gets his hands on this, he will create an army of a thousand Banes," Red Robin said, know to understand why Dr. Young wants to get to the mansion in such a hurry and what trouble could come if Joker gets these notes.

The bird themed hero gets up on his feet and walks towards something he might need.

 _"My god! Is Joker crazy enough to do that? What am I saying? You've got to stop him!"_ Barbara exclaimed.

Red Robin starts to put together a new gadget that was need of building and soon built the Batclaw that can be a great help to him. He soon puts the gadget in his belt and starts to head out until something came up.

 _"Hmm, Naruto, we got a problem,"_ Barbara said, sounding a little worried.

"What is it, Barbara?" Red Robin asked.

 _"Your company's COO wants to talk to you about your meetings. I kept telling her you're buying but she really wants to talk to you,"_ Barbara informed.

Red Robin sighed and said, "I'll answer her calls back soon enough but first thing first. I'm going after Dr. Young. She was heading to the mansion with Cash. I'm going up top via the catacombs for my way out and answer my calls."

Once the call has ended, Red Robin makes his way towards other catwalks that lead towards where he needs to go and used his Batclaw to clear a path for him to jump on. Most of the Batcave's catwalks were not ready yet and that something the hero will need to fix one day.

The bird themed hero soon grapples into an air vent that leads to an old sewer and soon found one thug talking to Joker about something important. It seems that the clown's men were looking for someone down here and caused the hero to wonder was down here in the sewers. One answer came into mind, but he wanted to be sure first before pointing fingers.

Red Robin silent takedown the thug by grabbing his head and bring him down to his knees, making lose his air and past out without any trouble. He soon walks around the sewer after the thug was down to find some riddles and a door nearby with thugs surrounding it.

The bird themed hero pulled out his Batclaw and shot, grabbing one of the thugs towards him and started a beat down. Two punches forced the thug away from the bird and soon turn his attention towards another thug trying to punch him but was back fisted away. He grabbed a leg that was coming out him and soon broke the leg into two, causing the thug to scream and being knocked by a hit in the face.

One of the thugs grabbed a metal pile to smack the red bird, but Red Robin grabbed the pile to hit the thug and caused him to lose focus. The bird-themed hero grabbed the hand, spinning the thug to landed into the ground for his arm to break and punched his face.

Another thug rushes at the hero, but was uppercut and launched back into the ground. The next thug was downwards punched into the ground by the head by the hero. The thug's friend tried to punch the hero but missed and soon was pick up off from the ground.

Red Robin picked the thug up and throw him into another thug, knocking them both out as they hit the wall behind them. He then grabbed the leg that was coming behind to back elbowed the thug in the face and soon turns around right kneed him in the face, knocking his lights out.

The bird themed hero rushes at another thug to punch him twice in the gut and head-butted him, getting the thug to groaned and knock out. The last tried to escape but failed as the hero pulled him back towards him with his Batclaw to capture his head and smashed it against the floor, knocking him out.

Once that was done, Red Robin kept walking forward towards the door the henchman was talking and tried to open it to only find out it was a lock, but the suddenly.

 **BANG!**

Someone on the other side punched the door, causing a fist to formed and the hero saw from the small glass window of who was on the other side, being the Killer Croc himself.

"I will find you! Rip your flesh like paper!" Killer Croc yelled, promising the hero he will find him and soon moves away.

"I'm not doing that again," Red Robin mumbled to himself as he moves on.

It seems that doors are lockdown very good to keep that animal in and keeps Joker's men out, being a very good thing. The last thing the hero needs is a massive killer on the loss on Arkham Island. So it was a good thing to have the doors locked and let's move on from that.

 _"I've been digging deeper into Dr. Young. According to her bank records, there have been multiple payments, starting last April until months ago, then nothing. The payments came from a company owned by a Mister Jack White,"_ Barbara informed as the hero listen and keeps moving within the hallway.

"One of Joker's oldest aliases. So, Joker pays Dr. Young to create his army and then all of a sudden, he stops. Doesn't make any sense," Red Robin said, not understanding it and knows that something was up as the call ends and he keeps moving.

The bird themed moves out of the old sewer towards the Main Sewer Junction and catacombs, being another way out and towards where the hero needed to go.

As the hero moves, a call came in all the sudden and listen in.

 _"Hey! This is weird. The payments to Dr. Young didn't stop exactly, they were declined. Dr. Young put a black on her account,"_ Barbara said, informing the hero new information that brings some good news.

"Sounds like she had change of heart. She tried to block the payments but Joker doesn't' like it when his partners try to back out," Red Robin said as he walks within the catwalks.

 _"So, he decided to get himself back to Arkham, find his formula and create the army himself,"_ Barbara said.

"Exactly," Red Robin agreed as he ends the call and starts on climbing his way out of the catacombs.

The bird themed hero now has some information he can work with and that the good doctor was indeed a good doctor. She was just someone wanting to do her work and improve it but they are been using it for the wrong cause and the hero wasn't going to allow the clown to get his hands on them.

Red Robin keeps on climbing and soon heard a call coming in.

 _"I've hacked into her email accounts, having two emails standing out. The first is resignation letting dated last week. Sounds like she was trying to get away,"_ Barbara said, getting the two emails up.

"And the second?" Red Robin asked as he jumps to another side of an old catwalk that leads to the other side and gets a riddle or two.

 _"A message from Joker, well Jack White. It's a long threat. She's begging to stop the experiment. Says it's too dangerous. He's not listening. Let's see, random threats to her parents and cousins, a couple of bad jokes…a picture of a dead baby and a threat,"_ Barbara answered, reading the email while the hero keeps on moving to get out of the sewers.

"Go on," Red Robin said.

 _"He says, I'm coming for you. I want what I paid for. And then another joke about wheelchairs, lovely…and a drawing of some donkey,"_ Barbara said, reading off the second part, but stopped for a second when the joke about wheelchairs came in.

This caused the bird-themed hero to worry about his partner, knowing what happens to her and where wheelchair comes from.

"Barbara?" Red Robin asked in concern.

 _"I'm fine Naruto. Let's umm get back to the matter at hand. We'll talk about that later,"_ Barbara replied.

"Alright. No mystery why Dr. young was scared. I'm coming up to the surface and find her," Red Robin said, understanding what dangers the doctor was in and will help her.

 _"Understood, and your COO has called in, again,"_ Barbara said, getting a little worn out of tenth phone call she has gained this night.

"Put her through," Red Robin said with a sigh escaping his mouth, knowing who was calling as he started to make his up towards where he needs to go.

 _"Thank god! Do you know how many times I have tried to call you?"_ A female voice asked, being the hero's COO of his company.

"Ten times," Red Robin answered, stopping his way and listen to his COO.

 _"Yes, ten times! I know you have Gotham to watch over but you also have a company in Metropolis that needs it spoke person also!"_ The COO exclaimed her point, getting the hero to sigh in understanding and won't fight her.

"Have you seen the news?" Red Robin asked.

 _"Yes, I have. It has been all over the media since Arkham had vanished off the map,"_ The COO answered.

"Then I am needed here in Arkham and stop Joker for whatever he's has a plan. I won't let him," Red Robin said.

The COO sighed, understanding her fellow coworker/friend/crush very well for a good number of years.

 _"Very well, but please be careful out there Naruto,"_ The COO said, sounding worried for her friend, but knows he will come back alive.

Red Robin chuckles and said, "Do worry Mercy, it's me remember."

 _"That's what I'm worried about,"_ The COO or Mercy replied with a small laugh and ended the call, allowing her friend to go back to his work.

The bird themed hero smiles as he gets back to his work and starts on making his way out of the sewers for good. While moving on, he found a few riddles as he reaches towards a rocky hallway that leads to the Surface Access and opens the door that leads upstairs.

Red Robin used his Explosive Gel to spay on a weak wall to blow it down and open the last door that opens to Arkham North, being on the surface and have clean air to breathe in.

"Ding doing, Joker again. Don't worry about the Bird. I've put a few surprises along the way if he decides to turn up and spoil the fun. Oh, and if you hear shot in the dark, don't worry. There's very little chance of you getting hurt. It's the Bird I'm after! Still, you want to check your health insurance. Who am I kidding? You don't have any" Joker said over the speakers and laughed.

Red Robin saw snipers on the towers and takes them down by silent takedowns, keeping it quiet for now and kept moving towards the mansion which was in Arkham East. As he walks in, the bird hero noticed that someone was wrong and turn on his DV to find four thugs waiting for him.

"He's here!" The thug called out, getting everyone to charge at the hero.

"Stop the Bird!" Another thug called out throwing the first punch, but the hero counters it easily by grabbing it and threw the thug across his way.

Red Robin kicks one thug in the face, sending him in the ground with a broken nose and downwards swing his left fist into one thug's head to crash into the ground. He duked a swing of fist to only grabbed the attack, twist the arm and soon broke it before knocking the guy lights out.

One fist swung at the hero but was grabbed and gained two elbow jabs into the chest before getting a hard-right fist into the face, knocking him out with blood and teeth falling out of his mouth. Red Robin soon jumps into the air to use his right leg and kick one thug in the face, sending him flying backwards.

The bird-themed hero then grabbed a arm coming at him to break it and soon kneed the thug in the face, knocking him out and left one more to deal with. He walks to the last henchmen before breaking his left arm, getting him to scream in pain and was kicked in the face to have his lights knock out.

With the thugs down, Red Robin cracked his neck and kept moving towards where the mansion. He saw a sniper guarding the doors within the guard tower and took him down before anyone noticed.

"I seem to be losing men like there's a plague in town. I guess birdy is back. I've got a couple of men in the guard towers covering your moments but be careful. They're both loose cannons with itchy trigger fingers and well, you know, accidents do happen," Joker said over the speaks as the hero moves towards the second guard tower to take down the sniper.

The bird-themed hero took the sniper down and glides down towards the ground to have a look around before moving into the mansion. He started with a few armed thugs take down, making sure he gains no surprise for him or anyone that leaves the mansion. That soon leads the hero finding a few riddles that were easy to find and answered.

Now with that taken care of, Red Robin could move into the Arkham Mansion to find Dr. Young and stopped Joker from getting the formula. Hopefully things will be easy, but heroes don't have things easy for them and that's part of the job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Arkham Asylum 5: Fear Again**

 **AN: Okay before I go into the next chapter which it should be easy to figure out what's going to happen next to those that know the Arkham games but too those that don't know, just wait and see. Yes, I know that I'm using the game to fill out chapters but who cares and I'm not the only one. I see other writers doing it as well with their own work like I'm doing and maybe most of you will like this chapter. So, set back and enjoy**.

Red Robin walks into Mansion Entrance Hall to see the elective gates on, being unlocked and had two Blackgate Prisoners on the other side. The two thugs saw the hero and started to taunt on how the bird can't get to them which they are asking for it.

The bird themed hero thinks for a second and started to leave to find another way into the mansion. He knows he can't go in through the front and there more than one way to get into a building. Once he was outside, the bird started to use his grappling hook gun to get himself onto the rooftops and found one way to get in.

An air vent that was locked but not for long as the hero used his Batclaw and started to move in quickly. The bird themed hero soon found himself just above the front hallway and pass the gates, being above the thugs that were asking for a beatdown.

By gliding downwards, Red Robin smashed into the two thugs and grabbed them by their shoulder to threw them against the stone wall, knocking them out cold. Before the armed henchman could open fire, he was pulled towards the hero with the Batclaw and grabbed to be slammed into the ground. He groans and soon was kicked in the face, having his lights cut out.

Red Robin looks around the room for a few things that were easy to find before going into another vent and soon enough was in the Main Hall, being above some henchmen who looking every way for the doctor's notes. He stays quiet for now and looks around from up top for a good view which soon turns to listen to the clown on the speakers.

"Joker here with a little update for you all. First the goods news, we have Dr. Young. Bad news is she's not talking and hidden a document somewhere in the mansion. I want it found! I've got a plan or 6 to loosen her tongue, but in the meantime, search every kook and granny. There's a prize for whoever finds them," Joker said with some laughs and caused to the hero to glide downwards to start a fight.

Red Robin started his beatdown of the thugs and punched the first one into a wall before counting a fist coming at him and twisted the wrist into two. The thug screams in pain before being punched out with one right punch to the face.

Two thugs rushed behind the hero, hoping to take him down but were wrong as the hero saw them coming and counted the attack. He grabbed them by the face, slamming them downwards into the ground and pulled out his bo staff for a quick swing to their faces, knocking their lights out.

Red Robin threw his bo staff like a spear into the thug that was rushing at him in the face and broke his jaw to groan in pain because of that. He then backhanded a fist coming at him to punch the thug twice in the stomach and left upper cut, sending him upwards and knock out.

The bird themed hero rolled towards the left to grab his bo staff back into his hands and swung towards the right, knocking a thug off his feet and wide open for a punch to the face, knocking him out.

Red Robin broke his staff into nightsticks and started a beatdown onto a thug before kicking his legs to fall on his knees and smacked his face, cutting the lights out. He puts his bo staff away and counted a kick coming at him by grabbing it and kick the leg down, having the thug on the ground and soon broke the leg into two to cause screaming.

The last thug stood little as he was smashed into a wooden desk by the bird-themed hero and ended thus street fighting.

 _"I need to find those notes before Joker does and save Dr. Young,"_ Red Robin thought as he starts to look around in the Main Hall.

The bird themed hero looks around to only find nothing but riddles and few other things. He wasn't going to find anything here. Time to look somewhere else, and the West Wing was the best place to start.

Within the West Wing Corridor, Red Robin saw armed thug threating prisoner guard on where the doctor went and allowed the hero to walk quietly towards him.

Red Robin kicked the legs and soon slammed the thug's head hard into the ground, knocking him out but stopped when he saw a metal collar going off and started laughing. This was odd.

"What's that collar do? Why's it making that noise?" Red Robin asked the guard he saved.

"It's the suicide collar, but it sounds weird," The guard answered, shaking his head a little.

"Suicide collar?" The hero questions, remembering another collar that was in another prison.

"They've got some other name, but, well, we just use them to monitor patients' heartbeats. If it drops too low, the alarm goes off and a crash team rushes in," The guard informed the hero.

That will make senses and every prison must have monitors for their patients/prisoners.

"And so, dose my crew if you trigged one. How do you like them apples, birdy? Standing around in the…hmm, let's see…ah, the west wing. They'd be there now if they weren't busy knocking a little sense into Cash. I'll tell you what, I won't spoil the surprise and let them know you're coming," Joker said on the TV before its turns off and lets the hero do his work.

Red Robin leaves the west wing towards where he can hear a beatdown was going on and someone grunting which was coming within the Arkham Records Room. That place would be a good place to be looking for the notes, but the hero knows better and will ask Crash on where Dr. Young run off too before things went south.

Using his grappling gun, the bird-themed hero hooks onto stone rafter and waits for one armed thug to come towards him. He soon hangs upside down from the rafter and performed an inverted takedown he learned from Batman himself. The hero grabs the thug upwards towards rafter and drops down to the ground with a rope on his legs, having him hang upside down.

Without wasting time, Red Robin grappling hooks towards another stone rafter to take another thug quickly and silent take him down before anyone noticed him. He grapples back to the rafter to see the henchmen around upside down the thug and started to throw one of his shuriken towards the rope, cutting the thug down and landed on top of his friends.

The armed men look towards where who threw that but some nothing as the hero had moved towards another stone rafter and performed another inverted takedown onto another thug. The bird themed hero started to move and act quickly on his feet, not letting the thugs get the best of him and saw three more were left which makes things easy a little.

Red Robin grabbed three birdarangs and threw them towards the heads of the three thugs, causing to fall into the ground and allowing the hero to glide over there to knock them out. He grabbed one thug's head before punching it into the ground and did the same to other one. The last thug got up but was rewarded with a powerful kick to the face, knocking his lights out with a few teeth missing.

"Red Robin, we're tied up! Over here! Get us free!" Crash called out, seeing the room clear out.

The bird hero made his towards the two officers and started to cut them free from their robes by using his talons to cut the rob with a quick motion. The two guards stand up and rubbed their hands from being free at least.

"Thanks," Crash said as he stood up.

"Where did Dr. Young go?" Red Robin asked, getting to the point and wanting to save the doctor.

"I told her to run. These guys came in looking for her. I told her to go to her office and hide," Crash replied.

"Does she keep her records there?" Red Robin asked.

"I guess. She was desperate to get in there. Her office is over there," Crash answered, pointing towards where the office was located.

"How long ago was this? I need to find her notes before Joker gets his hands on them," Red Robin said, not wanting the notes to fall into the clown's hands and wants to safe the doctor in time.

"20 minutes, maybe more. What's so important about the notes?" Crash asked.

"Joker wants them. That makes them important. Stay here, I'm going to find her," Red Robin informed, getting no talkbacks from the guard.

"Not a problem. I'll try the radio and see if anyone else is around," Crash said, getting a nod from the hero of that idea and could help just in case.

Red Robin starts to walk towards where the office, going into the hallway of the North Corridor and soon heard Joker speaking on the speakers again.

"Going after the notes yourself, eh, Bird? Good luck. I've got a crew working over the doctor as I speak. They'll squeeze the formula out of her soon enough. Not to mention the army of clowns ripping this place apart. One way or another, the formula will be mine. Why don't you just give up? Go on, roll over and die for once. Be your best friend," Joker said.

The bird themed hero knows he needs to here to find the notes and save the doctor before the clown does something bad. He found a few riddles on the way towards where he needed to go which anger the mastermind and started to claw into the air vents to hear some thugs speaking out.

"It's not going to open."

"Hold on. Think I've got it."

"You said that ten minutes ago, man."

"You can be the one to tell him. I'm not gonna."

"It'll be open any second…damn it!"

"You're an idiot. Joker's not gonna be happy and you know what that means."

"Quiet. Just shut up. I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Having enough of this sad game, Red Robin soon glides down to perform a drop kick onto the thug to fall into the ground and caused the other two to know he was here. The two rushed at him but were too slow and were grabbed by the throat to be smashed up against the wall, knocking them out cold.

 _"Hmm, it looks like the main door is locked down. I will need to use another way in,"_ Red Robin thought, looking around for another way into the office.

Red Robin saw a vent and large doors nearby. Thinking on his feet, the bird hero spays three R symbols onto the floor with his Explosive Gel for a little surprise for Joker's men that will come in and soon moves into the air vent that leads into Dr. Young's office.

The office was a normal doctor looking office with some papers knock onto the floor and safe was wide open, being the sign as someone got in, but a big question was who opened it? The doors showed no forced entry, meaning who got it must have known the combination and caused the hero to think deeply in his thoughts.

Red Robin walks over to the computer, typing a few command keys down and open the camera to see who got in to grab the notes.

" _Good. Dr. Young got to her notes before Joker. She's taken them to hide somewhere. I need to follow her and find out where she put them,"_ Red Robin thought, seeing the doctor opening the safe and taking her notes with her.

Now the bird hero must find those notes and later save the doctor has she been still in danger.

Red Robin played the video again but stopped when the doctor placed her hand on the safe's door and left the trail for him to follow which he turns on his DV and scanned for handprints. His DV soon isolate a forensics trail for the hero to follow and started a call.

"Oracle, I'm on Dr. Young's trail. I've had to calibrate the scanner to only show recent prints. If I follow these, I will find her or the notes," Red Robin informed to his partner/friend, hoping to find both.

 _"I hope it works. Just so you know, the GCPD found one of Joker's bombs downtown. It was full of marzipan and kittens,"_ Barbara said, reading off what happens.

"As I thought. It's just a twisted diversion. The real action's on Arkham," Red Robin said before ending the call and started to claw back into the vents towards where he came from.

The bird themed hero brought his spay and saw thugs breaking into a room which he aviates the Explosive Gel that was spayed onto the floor and blow up three of thugs, knocking them with ringing ears and left one alone. The last one tired to kick the hero but was counted and soon twisted into two places before getting a hard-earned punch to the face to be knocked out.

A crime fight survives by being prepared. A good rule to follow by and Batman had taught Red Robin very well on that rule.

The bird-themed hero leaves the room and back towards the West Wing Corridor, walking down on stairs and follow the trail that was left behind for him to follow. The trail leads back to the Main Hall where more thugs have shown up to see the aftermath the hero left behind.

Red Robin walks behind the two thugs and slammed their heads up against each other, knocking them out in one quick takedown. He turns his DV back on to see the prints going to the next room and makes his towards the South Corridor's hallway.

When hearing a thug talking, the hero takes cover behind corner and pulls out a birdarang for the job. He threw at the first thug's face, causing him to fall into the ground and alert his friends that the bird was here. The other thug didn't stand a chance has he was punched into gut and face before being knocked out be the hero. The last thug was slammed back into the ground with his lights knock out and left hero to look for some more.

Red Robin moved towards the library and found some thugs looking around for the notes which he threw birdarangs to knock down the two thugs on the floor. He then downwards punched another thug that was rushing at him and kneed the face. Another one comes up behind the hero to punch him, but the hero ducked and back below the thug into the ground.

The bird themed hero then threw one thug into another thug before looking back at thug on the floor to grab his arm and break it in two. He then doubles backs onto his feet to kick a thug face, launching into books and knocking him out.

Red Robin then slammed a thug that was rushing at him into the ground and grabbed his leg to break it then later knocks him out with a kick to the head. He then jumped onto a thug was about to get up on his feet and smashed his head into the ground with a punch to the head. The bird hero did too two more thugs before smashing the last into the books and knock his lights out.

"Congratulations! Now all you need do is take a stroll downstairs and save the helpless hostages. Right?" Joker questioned on TV before it turns off and leave the hero to look around.

Red Robin will save the hostages before getting the notes and Dr. Young. He walks downstairs of the library to find the hostages tied up in chairs and were behind elective gates. Here we go again.

"Oh, how frustrating. Thought it was going to be easy, didn't you? Has tonight taught you nothing?" Joker asked on TV.

Red Robin knew that to be true and started to plan for another to get which he found one.

"In two minutes, the room will be filled with happy gas. The audience will be in fits of ecstasy and then die!" Joker exclaimed, turning the TV and start the count down.

Without wasting time, Red Robin rushes back towards the main room of the library and upstairs with his grappling hook. Once upstairs, the hero grabs an air vent to rip it off and claw into the vents. He wonders within the old vents towards where the hero needs to go, being one the other side of the gates and in the room.

Red Robin rushed towards the room to find Joker Box that was might for April Fools and caused the hero to wonder if this was really was a trap which he was right as a boxing glove shoot upwards. Another sick joke and not a good one to say at least as the hero free the hostages.

The hero learned from the doctor and guard that were the tie of some good information. Dr. Young was in this room and she took away to the warden's office. She must hide her notes here before she was caught and now it was time to get back to searching.

Red Robin looked at the books that were pulled and had his DV run scans for the handprints that were grabbed seconds ago which a red stand out to the hero to grab it.

The bird themed hero grabs the notes, reading it over and said, "Oracle, I found Dr. Young's formula."

He then spays the notes with his Explosive Gel.

 _"Great. So, does that mean you've stopped Joker?"_ Barbara asked, wondering if this was over, but she would need to think again.

"It's never this simple with him," Red Robin answered as he throws the notes, burning into ashes and destroying the last of formula.

He knows that the clown might have a trick or two left to gain his army. That madman always has a plan in motion.

"What's that you've got there, Bird? No! Not the formula. What I am going to do? Who can help me now?" Joker asked in fake panic motion over the speakers/TV.

Red Robin knows that something was up.

"What's that? How about our old friend Zsasz? Hmm, I did bump into him on the way back from the Gardens, where no doubt he was acting out some twisted fantasy. Maybe he could get her talking? I think he probably can. Such a great plan," Joker said, laughing a little.

 _"I hate when I am right,"_ Red Robin thought as he moves towards handprints lead to.

He needs to save Dr. Young from Zsasz and pray that nothing will happen to her as he moves to pass some double doors, but something happens.

Red Robin started to cough all the sudden and heard hissing sounds coming from the vents nearby, being the same gas from awhile ago that hero come across of. The Fear Gas was far strong then last time the hero remembers and knows that he must fight through his fears again. He sighed, getting himself ready and walks into the room to find something was off.

The hallway was something from the hero's home world, a hallway of old Japanese style and stood out to him as he walks down to the hallway to hear something within the darkness.

 _"Idiot, she was in my way. So that means I have to kill her."_

Red Robin shook his head of that voice, not wanting to remember of those words again, but kept going as move spoked to him.

 _"You failed us when we needed you the most!"_

 _"You're not a hero! Just a demon and failure like always!"_

 _"Why do you live? You're a failure back then and now. I hope you die baka!"_

 _"Please save me Naruto!"_

The voices of those that Naruto know kept ringed to his ears, causing to fall onto his knees and fought back the tears that are coming down his face. He looked to see the dead bodies of parents before him. He never met them but knows they love him with all their hearts and those voices were his fears.

The fear of failing those he once cares about in his home world and rose up on his feet to hear more voice ringed to him, but this time was different.

 _"You're not a failure, Naruto. I know that because I believe in you."_

 _"I fight against crime for Gotham because I made a promise and I hope you live up to your promise, Naruto."_

 _"Naruto, why do we fall? So, we can learn to pick yourself up."_

Red Robin snap open, fighting through the void of voice and focus on the ones that help keep on going in life in his new home. Those voices were part of his reasons of becoming a hero and will live up to it. He may have failed back then but he won't failed again. Not now, not ever.

The bird themed hero walks away from the hallway to open a door, showing that he was in Scarecrow's world of fear again and knows what to do now.

Red Robin moves carefully due to Scarecrow being faster than last time and avoid the eyed lights. He took down a few skeletons down with little trouble and kept moving forward towards the embodiment of his will, hope, and reasons for being a hero.

 **"There you are!"** Scarecrow called, seeing the hero in front of him at least.

With a flick and moving it downwards, the bird-themed hero turns the Bat Signal to fire a powerful blue beam of light, shining at Scarecrow and breaking the world apart for the hero to awaken in the real world once again.

Red Robin soon opens his eyes to find himself in the cloak tower of the manor and shook his head, having his healing factor clean up of any Fear Gas within him and was full healed of anything harming him. It seems Scarecrow's toxins are getting stronger and the hero knows that the next time this happens, it will fight for will against fear in the next meeting between the bird and master of fear.

The bird themed hero gets out of the cloak room towards the Main Hallway and into the East Wing Corridor.

"Has anyone seen the Bird? Come on, someone must have seen where he went! Not so scary man? Wears a cape? Jumps out of the shadows and beats up useless thugs like Bats? Anyone? No? Good!" Joker called out over the speakers.

Red Robin moves forwards to see a thug with an elective nightstick and could be a problem if the hero didn't have the training to deal with these kinds of guys. He rushed towards the thug as he did the same but the bird jumps behind him and started the beat down with punches.

The bird hero soon jumped into the air and kicked the thug in the face, knocking him out cold and to see the TV turning on before him.

"Oh, there you are! I've been waiting for you, listening to Zsasz make the good doctor scream while you played around in Scarecrow's world. How was it this time? Learn anything about yourself? Oh, tell me. Pull up a seat! Talk to me! I'm all ears," Joker said.

Red Robin didn't both as he walks away to find the good doctor.

"Actually, that reminds me. I could've sworn I heard Zsasz cutting her ears off. Certainly, sounded like it," Joker added and laughed, getting the hero to be upset and anger at the animal that was asking a beatdown.

The bird themed hero then takedown a thug silently before moving on to see Dr. Young from that animal and rushed towards where he needs to go but stopped for a second to find something familiar to him that caught his eyes.

A pair of cat-like googles that was in a glass case and caused a few flashbacks for the hero to remember of a center cat thief he knows all too well. He had a feeling he will bump into the cat again but now he has work to do and moves on to the next room.

"Stay where you are, Red Robin! Listen to me carefully," Zsasz said as drags Dr. Young with him to the warden's office and the hero follows behind for carefully.

"Help me! Please, somebody, help me!" Dr. Young called out.

"Come any close and I'll paint the room crimson with her blood!" Zsasz warned as he had his knife up against the doctor's throat.

Red Robin started to turn everything out in order for him to focus and grab a tool for his belt for the job. It was a black bat but as soon he pushed a button, it transformed into a Batarang with blue wings pop out from the sides, is a prototype and waited for the right time to strike.

Zsasz gets a warning as Joker wanted her dead but marked animal know if he kills the doctor then he will be taken down. This keeps going until the marked animal had his head out in the open for the hero to strike and threw his Batarang.

The Batarang was launched quick then the eye can see and hits Zsasz before shocking him with a powerful volt of electives, having his body fly back into the ground and have the doctor unharmed.

Red Robin sighed as that was done and walks over to see Dr. Young crying from what just happen to her.

"You monster! You evil, evil, evil monster!" Dr. Young cried on her knees but stopped when the hero takes a knee to her and put his hands on her shoulders for help.

"It's alright. He's not going anywhere or harm you again doctor. It's over," Red Robin said, promising the doctor and help her calm down.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Young said, taking some deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

Once the doctor was calm down, the bird hero brought her up to her feet and said, "I saw Bane."

"I know, I… Joker threated me. I wanted to stop the experiment. I tried to give him his money back," Dr. Young said, explaining herself which the hero already knows and understand her.

"Joker doesn't take no for an answer," Red Robin said, knowing the clown from Batman.

"He wants an army. A horribly twisted force to destroy Gotham, but he couldn't do it without the formula. I hid it but…," Dr. Young said, but stopped herself on what happened a while ago.

"So now he has Venom and your formula," Red Robin added, understanding what was going and heard something off about the office nearby.

"God. He has gallons of the stuff. There's a lab, hidden in the Gardens. It's locked off but the security key codes for the entire island are in the Warden's safe," Dr. Young informed the hero which was good news as she walks to the safe behind a picture and the bird follows behind.

"What else is Joker planning?" Red Robin asked, checking to be sure if the doctor doesn't know anything else and is a victim in this whole event.

"How should I know? You thin anything he says make sense?" Dr. Young asked as she pulls the picture back and saw something that shocks the two.

A green faced Joker clown picture with wire bomb ready to blow.

Acting quickly on his feet, Red Robin used his Batclaw to pull Dr. Young close, shielding her from the explosive as the two were launched backward and ears ringed for a couple of seconds.

Red Robin opens his eyes with a groan to see a familiar figure standing over him and a few other people.

"Squealers never learn and the good doctor avoids a bad ending, but this one over here just loves to talk," Harley said before using the cane to hit the warden in his gut to grunt in pain.

"Oh god, somebody helps me from this crazy woman!" Sharp called but was rewarded with a swing from cane to the face, getting to shut up.

The bird themed hero saw something fall off the cane and could be a clue for something later.

"That old loony actually thinks he runs this place. Talk about crazy! Well, Bird, places to go! Get him boys!" Harley called out, having four of her men surround the fallen bird.

"If he gets up, knock him down, but not too rough. Mr. J needs him at the party and I need someone to talk too," Harley added, leaving the hero and her goons.

Red Robin jumps back up on his feet and started giving the thugs a beat down. He jumped over head the thug with the teaser and kicks his back, sending him falling with a misstep. The bird hero punched the other thug in the gut before the face, sending back stepping.

A thug rushes at the bird to kick him but was counted and swung off his feet with a lower leg kick. The bird themed hero than stops the thug with the teaser with a back elbow to the face and used the teaser to elective him before punching his lights out.

Throwing two birdarangs caused the last two thugs to fall and allowed the hero to get the drop on them by slamming their heads into the floor with only groans following behind.

Red Robin sighed as he had finished with the thugs and started to look around for the doctor, remembering that Harley said that she avoids a bad ending. He soon finds her up against a wall with no wounds or burns marks on her.

"Dr. Young?" Red Robin asked, getting no answer but still had a heartbeat and soon the doctor started to cough from the fire in the room.

After coughing a few seconds and later gain her breath, the hero was happy that the doctor was alive and will need somewhere to hide.

"Your office, hide there until this is all over," Red Robin said as he helps the doctor up on her feet.

"Y-yes I can do that," Dr. Young agreed with a few coughs coming out and covered her mouth with a left hand.

"There is vent that leads to your office. Head in there and lock yourself up. You should be safe there," Red Robin informed as he walks with the doctor towards where she needed to go.

"I will do that and thank you," Dr. Young said, thanking the hero that saved her life three times tonight.

Red Robin smiled a little with a nod of his head and helped the doctor to her office to be safe from the whole event. Before leaving the warden's office, the bird-themed hero used his DV to scan the broken cane for Shape's air to trail that he could follow and get the codes for the whole Arkham Asylum. That can help and unlock a few doors that could help gain a few things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Arkham Asylum 6: Riot**

"Oracle, Dr. Young is safe and has given some useful information. She told me there's a production plant hidden somewhere in the Gardens," Red Robin called in.

 _"That's great to hear and good news so far. Hmm, the Wayne and Whirlpool Tech security protocols seem to be hack-proof. Lucius and Mercy did a good job. It's a two-part biometric sequence apparently generated by the Warden, using a code sequencer,"_ Barbara informed.

"And Joker destroyed that. Harley Quinn has the Warden, and he's the only chance we have to get past these gates," Red Robin said as his DV starts with the scan he found earlier from the cane and was his trail he can follow.

 _"Okay, good luck Naruto,"_ Barbara said, ending the call and allowed the hero to his work.

"Well do Barbara," Red Robin said with a small smile on his face before going to his work.

The bird-themed hero follows the trail that leads out of Arkham Manor and outside towards somewhere the hero will find out soon enough.

The trail soon leads towards the Medical Facility Visitor Center Penitentiary, not a bad place to hide the Warden and the bird hero was going in.

The bird themed hero walks down the hallway of the Cell Access to see three armed thugs by the front and had no clue that the hero was here. He pulled out three birdarangs and launched them towards thugs' heads, knocking down but not out for now.

Red Robin walks over to one thug before punching him in the face and crashed into floor. He later did the same thing to the other two thugs and kept moving on. Some riddles here and there but nothing new for the hero to handle as he moves from the Cell area towards the Main Cell Block to find many crazies that had their lives destroyed by either the Joker Gas or Scarecrow's Fear Gas.

The bird hero felt sorry for them as he kept walking to follow the DNA trail from Quincy Sharp and leave the main cell area to the next part of the building, being cell block area called the Green Mile and soon met a familiar figure that the bird knows all to well.

Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy.

She soon stood up when seeing a familiar bird before and said, "Stop! Stop! Red Robin! Please! You've got to help my babies!"

Red Robin was surprise at the red-haired woman cries for help and used his Sensor, the ability to read people's emotions to see if they are lying or telling the truth. He found out that Poison Ivy was telling truth, and something was going on, but he can't let her escape. It's part of his job, but that doesn't mean he can look in to it.

"Ivy, please calm down. While I may be busy with Joker, I'll investigate what's going with your babies," Red Robin said, making the woman sigh and smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you. Why do you let me out? So that I can show my thanks," Poison Ivy said in a flirty and sexy tone of voice.

"Hmm, could, but work first," Red Robin said, starting to take leave and allowed Ivy to relax a bit.

Red Robin shared one last look at Pamela and remember the first met they had which forms into many more meetings. He wanted to help her and showed the kindness she never felt before. To that sudden kindness and caress, Poison Ivy unleashed a lot of poisons into her lips and kissed the hero to his death but was shock to found out that he had a healing factor and could withstand large amount of toxins. The two met a few more times, talking to one another and share a few things, but this stopped as a center Dark Knight lock her in Arkham and she gets visit from her favorite bird that bring her flowers.

The bird hero sighed as he walks towards the next room, being the Security Control Room and heard the Warden calling for help. Yep he was here and in the right place as the hero walks upstairs to save Sharp, but the gates suddenly turn as he walks up and knows he was trap in here for now at least.

Before Red Robin could save the Warden, the camera by Poison Ivy's start playing to show that Harley open the cell and allowed her friend to leave. The bird themed hero knows that the two have good history and with a cat thief that formed the Gotham's Sirens which he knows all the three members very well.

Soon enough Joker comes on TV and said, "I could watch those two all day! What a riot? And speaking of riots…here's a bit of civil unrest I cooked up just for you!"

With that said, Joker pushed a button and allowed the crazies from their cells to escape. Great move problems to deal.

Red Robin soon cuts Sharp free with talons and allowed the warden to speak.

"He's taken control of the security overrides. I have the sequence generator, but without the terminal in my office, it's useless," Sharp said in defeated tone of voice.

"Your terminal has been destroyed. Give me the sequence," Red Robin ordered, having Sharp confused and but did it anyway.

"Of course," Sharp said, handing the hero his card key.

The bird hero turns the warden off as he scans the key card with his scanner and create a new tool for him to use, being the Cryptographic Sequencer or CS that allows to bypass security systems.

"There's always a way out. Always," Red Robin said to the warden as he starts to use his CS to work.

By using the right frequency, the gates unlock for the hero and take his leave.

"You stay here and lock this gate when I leave," Red Robin ordered as he walks downstairs.

"Good idea. Can't have someone of my stature falling back into their hands, now can we?" Sharp agreed as he locks himself in the room and watched the hero leave.

Red Robin make his way back towards the Main Cell Block and find the Mistress of Clowns herself standing before him.

"Surprise!" Harley shouted with a bow before coming back up to speak again, "You know, Bird, I always thought there was a spark between us."

Before Red Robin could answer that, Harley jumps from the cages until she up on the catwalks above him and saw her kick a control box.

"Well, now there is!"

The floor before the bird hero was on, starting to power up and shock anyone that touches the floor.

"I know, I know. You're shocked! Come and get me, Bird. I double dare you!" Harley called out, getting the hero to take the challenge up.

Grappling hook towards the catwalks, Red Robin was on the platform and see thugs coming at him to start a fight. Harley allowed her men to fight the bird and watched the fight take place from a chained light to swing on.

The fight broke with the bird hero started punching or kicking thugs down into the ground, taking down the first three easy and smashed one thug into the gun box to knock him out cold. He jumped to one thug, grabbing and soon slamming him into the ground hard.

Red Robin punched the next thug in the face twice before breaking his legs into two and swing his leg to kick the last thug in the face. He knows this was too easy as Harley doesn't make it easy for him and soon her taking her leave.

The Mistress of Clowns jumped off the light to grab the door way and swing towards the other side of elector floor, having the gates close behind her.

"Was that as easy as it looked? Hmm, well, it won't be so easy trying to catch me," Harley said before blowing a kiss too the hero and take her leave.

Knowing where to go and follow Harley, Red Robin walks towards the guard control room to use his CS on the controls and shut down the floor to the gate. Now he can follow the clown and knows for a fact that things will get inserting.

 **Small Time Skip**

It took some time and doing small things, but Red Robin had found a good number of riddles and saved two guards from being killed.

"You expecting congratulations? C'mon. Try and catch me," Harley said in sing like voice from the speakers, getting the hero's attention and follow her.

Red Robin walks towards the Main Cell Block area, having an idea where his target was going.

"C'mon, keep up! Don't keep a lady waiting! You're getting warmer!" Harley called out from the speakers as the hero make his towards where he needed to go.

Soon enough, Red Robin found himself in the Extreme Incarceration area, well one of them at least and saw Harley in the control tower.

"Here he comes, Mr. J," Harley said as the TV turns on and starts pushing a few buttons on the controls.

"Excellent! I'll leave it to you then my dear," Joker said, leaving the Mistress of Clowns to deal with the bird.

"Get him!"

With that ordered, the doors open and allowed thugs to rush at the hero.

Red Robin then noticed that the floors were turning on all the sudden, meaning the electives was coming and this gives him an idea. He doesn't need to fight these low life thugs. The floor will do the work for him.

The bird themed hero used his grappling to pull himself towards the other floor that was off and had some of thugs be elective, being knock out due to a shocking event. Some did try to attack the hero but was countered which later gains broke bones and have their lights knock out by the hero.

Maybe the fight shouldn't take place where the floor can shock someone and maybe the fight will be long but it is what it is.

"He's done it again. I don't believe it. I'm on my way now," Harley said over the speaks and started to leave but until something happens.

"Oops! Change of plans, kiddo," Joker said, having the doors locked.

"But I tried my best," Harley begged.

"Sorry, but there is no price for second place. I'm afraid you're off the party list. Better luck next time," Joker said, ending call and left Harley broken down of what just happen.

Red Robin didn't like Joker took such a nice woman and made her become like this. And later beats and threw her away like a toy. It makes him sick and his thoughts as he saw Harley in front of him.

"Die, you big, stupide bird!" Harley called, running at the bird with cartwheels and swung with her right leg, but was counted as the hero grabbed her leg and threw to her to floor.

Red Robin tried to up Harley on her feet but was pushed away from that and the hero saw something.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Harley snapped.

The bird-themed hero didn't pay attention as he saw something in Harley's cleavage, not pervert mind you all. He saw a paper list and used his right hand to take the list but something else happen at the same time.

Harley all the sudden moaned and her face heated up from bird touching her breast. Red Robin didn't mean for this as he takes the paper list with small blush on his face and open the list up.

"If you wanted to grope me birdy, all you had to do was ask and buy me dinner first," Harley flirty remarked as she stands up on her feet.

Red Robin rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry."

He then read the party list, having names with smiles next to them and most of them were Batman's Rouges that here in Arkham Island, but the rest won't here in prison, and this caused the hero to wonder.

"Why the smiles next to certain names?" Red Robin asked, changing the topic.

"You're the detective. You tell me?" Harley asked as she leans on the rails behind her, having mix thoughts on what to do.

One on hand, Harley could try to punch the hero in the face when his guard down. On the other hand, she couldn't and see what happens next. And she did the second chose.

Red Robin puts the list away and gently grabs the Mistress of Clown's right hand, scanning for fingerprints for his DV and started to take his leave, shocking Harley to the core.

"Hey! You are not going to put me a in cell?" Harley asked, getting the hero to turn around and face her.

"I could…but I won't. I have what I want and could guess that Joker is hiding somewhere in the Botanical Gardens, being a secret hind out to work on Titan," Red Robin answered, being a guess on where the clown was hiding and will get the answer soon enough.

"How did you know that Mr. J is hiding in the secret lab in the Gardens and…oh crap," Harley asked, but change as she knows she just give the location on where Joker was at.

"Yep, now I know…and before that," Red Robin said, turning his head at Harley one last time to speak again, "This is your last chance to leave Arkham. You can leave and I won't go after you, I promise."

Harley was so shock that this hero, someone that she has mix feelings towards and her friends talk about so much would just let her go. Just like that with no cuffs or anything. Like giving her chance to do right, but the question was why. Why do this for her after all she has done tonight?

Red Robin saw the puzzled look on Harley's face which caused him to sigh and said, "Harley, the reason why I'm allowing to leave is because I believe you could turn over a new leaf and do something far better in your life than some puppet following Joker. I don't like how the way he treats you and still follow like some puppy. I hope you can make the right call."

This caused Harley to smile with tears coming down her eyes of this sudden kindness the hero showed to her. It wasn't the first time this kindness came up, but she would turn him down and now she wasn't going to.

Before Harley could say another word to the hero, she saw that the bird was gone like a certain Dark Knight does.

 _"I hope Bird doesn't become like B-man. He's too cute to be a Bat,"_ Harley thought, commenting of her favorite bird before giggling and started to take her own leave.

 **Small Time Skip**

Red Robin had made his way out of area and started to call in his friend, "Barbara, I'm done. Harley is…subdued, and I have her prints to scanned."

 _"So, you can find the secret lab in the Gardens,"_ Barbara said.

"Yes. Harley has been everywhere on the island, so I'm calibrating the scanner to only show prints that have traces of chlorophyll," Red Robin informed, having his DV scan for chlorophyll fingerprints.

 _"Okay, listen. Be careful, I re-routed a satellite to show thermal scans of the island. The Gardens are showing up hot. Something bad is happening there,"_ Barbara said before ending the call and keep running scans on the island for anything that comes up.

Red Robin nodded his head and kept moving towards where he need to go in order to stop Joker before he makes his army, but it may be too late for that. However, this hero was going to stop the clown.

The bird-themed hero wonders around bit before going towards the Botanical Gardens that was somewhere at Arkham North, dealing with some crazies and knock their lights out, getting some riddles and thinking some things over. He also heard Joker calling in his men to test the Titan formula and be part of his main army. So, it looks like that this bird needs to hurry and fast.

Once Red Robin entered the Glasshouse Entrance, he turns his DV back on and starts following the trail that was left for him. He can't waste time in finding the Titan Production Facility as he follows the fingerprints.

The bird hero soon stops at the corner, hearing two thugs talking about their boss's formula he was working on and caused the hero to pull out two birdarangs for the two. By launching the birdarangs at the thugs' face, it caused them to fall into the gates that was on and zapped them. That was easy and now time to unlock the door as the hero used his CS for the job.

As he entered the Botanical Glasshouse, Red Robin heard armed men wondering around and grappled onto a stone rafter, seeing his odds and plan an attack out. He saw one armed henchman below up, doing an inverted takedown and hang him upside down by the rafter, causing him to scream of this sudden jolt attack.

The bird-themed hero moves towards another rafter and did the same takedown onto another thug that was wide open to him, getting the last three thugs to be nervous on what was after them. The hero then throws a sonic birdarang to unleash a sonic blast, knocking the thug out and left his friends alone.

Red Robin hide until taking down last two with little trouble and soon keep moving on.

"Really? He beat you all. Again. What does it take? An army of monsters?" Joker asked over the speakers before laughing and working on his project.

The bird-themed hero keeps moving towards an open room that had water and saw Joker across his way with a guard, holding him with a knife at his throat.

"You need to stop this now. Before it goes too far," Red Robin warned, but knows that clown will not listen and will give a beatdown.

"Stop? But everyone's dying to see what I do next!" Joker said as he brings the guard close to the edge.

"Let him go, now!" Red Robin ordered with his eyes narrowed and hands clenching.

"Really? OK, if you say so, Bird," Joker said before kicking an elective box down in the water and soon throw the guard in the water, killing him within seconds.

"NO!" Red Robin called out, seeing the guard dying within a second before his eyes.

Joker kept laughing before bring something out to push and said, "You really need to speed things up, birdy."

The door blows up, cutting a way to follow the clown, but there's always a way around that and the hero saw it.

"At this rate, you'll never catch me," Joker said, laughing again before leaving the area and back towards factory.

Red Robin can't move on from here as the power was on and will need to shut it down before moving on. The power boxes should be around in the Statue Corridor and that's where the hero will go to shut the power down.

The bird hero soon found himself in the Glasshouse Generator Room and saw thugs guarding the room, paying a little attention to the hero that just walked in. Such idiots and will get a beatdown.

Red Robin walked up to the two first thugs to grab their heads and slamming them together, knocking them out and caused the fight to take part. The bird threw punches and kicks to send the thugs away from him as he starts giving them the beatdown they were asking for.

One thug rushed at the hero but was counted and threw into the floor to only have his right leg be broken into two by the bird. The next thug rushed at the bird but was stopped when Red Robin punched his ears to make them ring and pulled his legs that he soon broke them.

Another thug rushes at the hero to punch him but failed as the hero saw this coming. Red Robin counted the punch and threw two punches into the gut before launching a powerful downwards punch to the face, knocking his lights out. The last rushed over to hit the alarms but was stopped and slammed into the wall by the bird.

Red Robin then walked over to free hostage and allowed him to stand up.

"Thanks. Are you okay?" The janitor asked, rubbing his wrist.

"I'm fine. I eat punks like these for breakfast. What were they doing here?" Red Robin answered/asked.

"The ones that weren't hitting me went over there and started doing something to power controls. I have no idea what they were doing," The janitor replied.

Red Robin nodded his head before pulling out his CS and walked towards the control panels but stopped for a second and saw that Joker had booby trapped the control box. Hmm he will have to be careful as he starts, doing a three-way frequency and soon the power was off in the room where the hero needs to go. Now he goes back to the room before and keep moving forward.

Red Robin was back in the room and the other side to rip the vent down, going into the long way and see where it leads too. He walks through some old abandoned chambers to hear something was going and keep moving forward to find out.

The bird themed hero soon saw bodies being dropped into the chamber, seeing deformed bodies and show some signs of Venom towards Titan. He will need to hurry as Joker hasn't perfected the formula but that won't last long and started kicking it up to hurry.

Red Robin opens a massive door that leads to the Flooded Corridor and can tell that he was getting closer to where he needs to go. Due to beating two thugs easily and found out from a guard that some people were trapped in cages which the hero was going to save as moves towards where he need to go.

Before going into the next room, the bird themed started doing some upgrades on his gadgets and be ready for anything that might come up. Its good to be ready for the unseen these days.

Once going into the Aviary, Red Robin saw hostages in cages and hide into the shadows, planning a way to save the hostages without anyone seeing him to warn armed henchmen.

"Help me! Someone! Get me out of this thing!"

Joker laughed at the panic hostage and said, "Listen, the Bird is on the way. If you see him, send annoying doctors to hell. That's the down one, right?"

"Yeah. They're going down!" The thug agreed with a smile on his face.

"Good. And remember, if you hear a collar go off, Red Robin is here," Joker informed, making his boys understand their hostage mission.

Red Robin knows that all of Joker's men are wearing security collars and will take out the operator first before the other thugs and save the hostages. He walks towards an air vent opening it very quietly and moves in. The bird did the same on getting out and moved in the shadows towards the operator/control room.

The bird-themed hero silent takedown threat by incapacitating him, but knows the hostages are still in danger and moves towards the other armed men. By moving in the shadows, the hero takes down the thugs one by one before they even noticed he was even here and freed the hostages by having the cages moved to a safe area.

Once the doctors were safe, Red Robin picks on the fingerprints trail again with his DV and finds the hidden door. He used his grappling hook towards an open cave and found something very interesting, three silver metal panels and pushed the first one which opens the control box that soon opens the hidden door next to the hero.

Without wasting time, Red Robin walks into the hidden room to see Joker and two his men.

"Well, look who's discovered our secret lab. Since you've made it this far, let me show you what I've cooked up," Joker said before pulling out drat gun of his color.

The clown then shots his men, shocking the two and soon their bodies were transforming into muscle monster men. Joker laughed at seeing his work done and left room for the bird to deal with his first part of his army he was planning.

Two monster men roared at the hero before dashing at him, but they were blindsided by a birdarang to the face and crashed hard into the wall.

Red Robin started throwing punches onto the two monsters, getting the angry and had an idea on taking them at the same time. He moves out of way when the two started punching the ground and backward towards the Titan was being held, waiting his foes to come at him.

The two rushed at the hero but again were blindsided by birdarangs and crashed into the Titan formula, getting more that stuff onto the monster and they felt weaker as green steams hits their bodies. The hero saw this and waste no time in attacking them once more.

Red Robin used his right knee to knee the first monster in the face before jumping up in the air and throwing a downwards strike on the monster to cause him to slam into the ground. The second monster was almost up, and the hero got behind him to have his cape wrapped around him, making him lose air and soon passed out within a full minute.

The bird-themed hero sighed as he gets his cape back and knows that first part was done in stopping Joker. The clown escaped with an enough Titan to cause more problems for the hero and knows how the clown was making the formula. If that's the case, then the bird will need to ask one person on Arkham Island for help. This night keeps on getting better by the second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Arkham Asylum 7: Will against Fear and Sewer Hunt**

"Oracle, I've destroyed the Titan production facility, but Joker escaped with enough to cause us real problems," Red Robin informed as he walks around the facility room.

 _"Just when you think it can't get any worse,"_ Barbara agreed, knowing very well what the clown can do.

"They've been using a Venom plant hybrid to create the Titan strain. The plant's the key and there only one person on Arkham Island who can help," Red Robin said, having the idea of who might help him.

 _"And what makes you think Poison Ivy will help you?"_ Barbara asked, hoping it will be just helping and have no seducing.

"She will, because I know her. She will help if her plants are at risk and will listen to reason. I've a sample of her pheromone signature on record. She'll be somewhere in the Gardens. I'll track her down," Red Robin replied, getting Barbara to sigh on the other end and the hero knows why.

"Problem?" The bird-themed hero asked.

 _"No, okay maybe. Its just how can you be friendly towards the Sirens evening after all they have done to Gotham? I don't understand,"_ Barbara answered honestly.

Red Robin could guess two reasons why Barbara would say that. One due to his relation with Gotham's Sirens and share a good bound with them. Two, will be that the red-haired girl has feelings towards the hero for what he's done and even helped her heal in order to walk again. He knows both of those reasons and understands to answer them.

"Barbara, I reason why I want to help Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn is because I feel pity for them and what impact the four us bring out to each other," Red Robin said, is the truth and also had strong mix feelings for the three villainesses in Gotham.

 _"Big impact?"_ Barbara questioned which the hero could tell she was raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing like that, feelings yes and bounding on a good level that could be something else, very true. I have mix feelings towards them and will figure out that later. I also know your feelings towards me Barbara," Red Robin replied before looking at some trouble ahead of him and thought on something as he keeps talking with his friend.

 _"Alright, I understand. We'll talk later, but first you have a job and I need to do mine. So, anything I can help with?"_ Barbara asked, going back to her work mode.

Red Robin smiled and said, "I need the Bat here and drop a certain tool for the jobs that I might run into."

 _"Will do,"_ Barbara said, getting the Bat coming towards the bird and ending the call.

Red Robin then had his DV run through a scan he needs while he waits for the Bat to show up, being right now.

The Bat was one of Batwings, Batman's plane or Batplanes, that was handed down to the bird when he started a good number of years of being a hero and member of the Bat Family. The black jet flews in, breaking the glass and soon dropped a gift for the hero to use, being a Line Launcher. **(The Bat from Dark Knight Rise)**

Red Robin grabs the Line Launcher, being his new toy, he will used and fired the first line to other side, having himself be moved to the other side on the cable line. Works great and soon the Bat took flight into sky.

The bird-themed hero moves on to find Poison Ivy and found a few things on the way. He runs scans for the pheromones and soon follows the trail to the green-skinned woman herself which won't take too long as she was close by and in a good room filled with plants to add in.

Red Robin opens the door to the room he found, having the bushes moving as he walks forward and sees the user of Mother Nature herself waiting for him. He also noticed her looks have changed since the last time he saw her and blushed a little but shook it.

Gone was the Arkham jacket and wore something new. Poison Ivy now wore a dark forest green high heels, light lime green pantyhose, and a sleeveless leotard made of leaves that stopped at her chest. Her fingernails were painted black, her hair was flowing freely in soft curls and the passionate blood red waves had several leaves placed in them in a way that didn't make them look like a mess but more like accents.

The bird-themed hero was very captured of the looks and could smell very strong pheromones in the air but with his healing factor it matters little and had a little event of him as he deals with this before.

A green vine came up to Poison Ivy, getting her attention to both the plant and the hero that just came in.

"Yes, I know we have a visitor, but don't worry. He won't hurt us. He's a kind man to not harm nature or me," Poison Ivy said, causing the vine to calm down and looked the hero with her smile not leaving her face.

Red Robin saw that vines around him started to relax and could speak freely.

"Ivy, I know that Dr. Young mutated these plants to produce Venom," Red Robin said.

"Yes. And I heard it through the grapevine that the doctor is still alive, thanks to you. Such a gentleman," Poison Ivy said, giggling and knowing her favorite bird very well.

The bird hero knows that somehow Pamela will find out what's been going on within Arkham. As long there are plants, she will find out, but first thing first as to why the hero was here.

"I need you to help me create an antidote," Red Robin said, getting the red-haired woman to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I? Let Joker have his fun. I'll enjoy watching you squirm before coming over to me," Poison Ivy said in a flirty tone of voice.

"You must know that your plants are suffering from the Venom side effects. If this keeps up, your plants will keep on suffering and you will suffer that you can't help them, Ivy. Surely you must understand the problem at hand?" Red Robin questioned, hoping that the green-skinned woman will help him and wasn't looking for a fight with her.

Poison Ivy stood quiet, understanding and know that Red Robin was right as she can feel her babies were in pain. She could watch the hero fight the clown and maybe leave the island but helping her favorite bird comes into mind and really like helping him due to her feelings.

"There is a plant, growing deep within Arkham's Island. Only it can counter act the Titan strain," Poison Ivy answered, giving the hero good news, but felt something was up.

"Where is it?" Red Robin asked.

"Oh, in Killer Croc's lair. You didn't think it will be that easy. Did you, my favorite bird?" Poison Ivy replied.

It was never easy, and the bird-themed hero knows as he starts to leave but stops for a second and said, "I will leave you here for now and figure something out when I return."

"And I'll be waiting," Poison Ivy said, having her plant covering the door as the hero leaves the room.

Outside the room, Red Robin starts to call in his friend and said, "Oracle, I need to find a way into Killer Croc's lair. It's below Arkham Island."

 _"There's nothing on the system on where he's kept,"_ Barbara informed, seeing nothing, but knows that human-crocodile was somewhere on Arkham.

"I found a door near the Batcave, but it's shut tight. There's got be another way in. I left Guard Cash in the Mansion. I'll see if he shad some light on where Croc is kept," Red Robin said, seeing a way on where he finds some answers.

As the bird-themed hero walks around the corner, he saw thugs standing guard and waiting for him.

"Wrong turn. We here to make sure you stay where you are!"

"Yeah, go back and play with that bitch for a few more hours. The boss isn't ready for you yet!"

Now they were asking for it as Red Robin pulled out his Batclaw and pulled the two into the ground below, causing everyone to be on guard. The bird soon pulled out his Line Launcher and made it the other side, crashing into the group of thugs and started to give them a hard earn beatdown.

Red Robin counted a punched coming at him with his right hand and threw to left punches into the thug's gut before punched him in the jaw, knocking him down onto the floor. The bird moved to the other thug, throwing a downwards strike onto the guy's head and moved towards the other one.

By countering the kick and picking the thug up, the bird-themed hero throws the thug down into the water below and move onto another thug that was rushing at him. The bird counted the two punches that were coming at him and grabbed one arm to spin the thug into the ground before breaking his arm into three places and knocked him out.

The last thug rushed at the hero but had his lights knock out with a right kick to the face and launched into the wall, being the last one and allowed the bird to move on.

Red Robin leaves the Green House to the way he came from and back to the room to see two thugs waiting for him. He also saw the power was back on and wasn't going to fall for the trap as he brought out his Line Launcher to get onto another side and give the thugs a good smack down.

The two thugs were no problem as the bird took them down easily and moves into the next room to see armed men waiting for him, causing him to move into the shadows.

The bird themed hero saw one armed thug alone and silent takedown him by covering his mouth to lower him down into the ground quietly. He knows that he has a collar, which was bad and good as the hero as a plan.

The bird hero pulls out his Explosive Gel from his belt, spaying an R symbol onto the floor to set up a trap and grapple to a stone rafter, waiting careful and soon the thugs had walked into a trap. Three thugs were blown away by the R symbol, knocking them out. One thug was soon pulled upwards and hang upside down by the bird-themed hero.

Red Robin grappled to another rafter to pull out his sonic birdarang and launch it to a thug that was calling out for help. The sonic birdarang goes off, having a sonic blast launching the thug backward into the wall with ringing ears and knock out. Now the only one-armed man was left all alone and was right under a stone rafter that gives the hero a good opening.

The bird themed hero used his grappling gun to reach towards the rafter and performed an inverted takedown onto the last thug, having him hang upside down like friend across from him and the room was clear out.

Red Robin leaves the room to the Glasshouse Entrance to hear Poison Ivy talking with Joker over the speakers, sounding like something bad was up and the clown was upset with users of mother nature very much.

"I can't believe you left poor little Ivy crying in her garden. She looked so sad," Joker said over the speakers.

Red Robin keeps moving, having the feeling that something bad was going to happen as he ca feel and knows the clown was up to something. He was right as the ground shakes like small earthquake and caused vines to grow into massive side, blocking the ways out of the Gardens and leave the hero with little way to get out.

"I gave her a little Titan. Got to say, the results are a little different. Shall I give her another? I think she wants it. They don't call you Ivy for nothing do they dear? I was hoping for a 40-foot killer plant, but you don't always get what you want, do you?" Joker said, having Ivy screaming in pain of the sudden Titan before laughing over the speakers and caused the hero clenched his hands into a fist.

If Titan-2 was anything like Venom or super version of TN-1, then that wasn't good news as there was no telling what will happen to Poison Ivy.

Red Robin calms down with some deep breaths as he moves into the air vent below his feet and hopes that making a cure to Titan might help Poison Ivy to recover from the super Venom. It looks like the only way and needs to find Croc's lair in order to find the plant.

The bird-themed hero leaves the guards to see the vines were super strong and big, must be because of Titan has a different effect on Poison Ivy. He knows that he must move to the Arkham Mansion to find Cash and fast if he wants to make a cure to help the user of mother nature.

By making his way towards the mansion, Red Robin watches out for any plants and dealt with some crazies before going into the manor to find Cash. He used the top door due the front doors and most of room being flood with gas from the plants. The Line Launcher comes in handy as the hero makes his way to the other side and walks towards where he left the guard out.

Once in the Main Hall, the bird-themed hero finds the guard and two spoke.

"I figured you'd be here about now. What's the deal with plants?" Cash asked, seeing the plants out of control and guess the hero will show any time now.

"It's complicated," Red Robin replied, having the idea that office guard will figure out.

"Let me guess, Poison Ivy. She teamed up with Joker," Cash guessed.

Red Robin shook his head and said, "Nothing like that. I'll deal with Ivy and Joker later, but first I have a question to ask you. Where do you keep Killer Croc? I found a door in the sewers, but it's sealed shut."

"That monster got his own special cell. It's right below the transfer room back in Intensive Treatment. The elevator goes right down to an old sewer. We just drop meat down there every day or so and try to forget about him. It's locked off. More security than the Joker. You won't get in without the Warden's permission. He has the codes," Cash answered, knowing the crocodile very well and the two had history.

"Thanks, Cash. Stay here and do not near the plants. They'll kill you," Red Robin said.

The two-part ways and the bird take his leave out of the Manor towards where he needs to go.

Once leaving the manor, Red Robin glides down with his cape towards Arkham East before landing in front of doors towards where he needed to go and walks right in the Intensive Treatment building. but found that something was up as it was locked down.

 _"Red Robin, every route into Intensive Treatment is locked and there's nothing I can do to bypass the security,"_ Barbara informed as the hero saw someone up top and being his way in.

"There was a sniper up on the roof. He got there somehow. I'll find a way," Red Robin said, ending the call and starts to find away in.

By being careful and standing out of the lights, Red Robin wonders around the place to find a way towards the sniper and gain a few riddles answered that made the Riddle mad.

Once he was far away, the bird-themed hero throws a remote control birdarang at the sniper and knock down for a moment. He then used his grappling gun to get onto the guard down that was across the roof top he needed to go and brings his Line Launcher to make it the other side.

Red Robin makes his way towards the roof top and punched the sniper's back head into the ground, knocking his lights out. He moves towards a door, opening and was now in the building he needed to get in.

The bird finds out he was in the Maintenance Access that leads towards a good path where the hero needs to go. He feels strong earthquakes happening outside, knowing that Poison Ivy and her plants are growing.

 _"I'm seeing seismic activity all over Arkham Island. You okay?"_ Barbara asked.

"Ivy's plants are taking hold. I've got to stop them before the entire island is under her control," Red Robin replied, ending the call and moves on.

The bird-themed hero moves in the air vents that lead to the lobby to find a thug on a stone rafter wiring something up and waited.

"Are they ready? Have you planted the explosives yet?" Joker asked over the speakers.

"Done!"

Razor's just finishing his off now."

Thugs answered to their boss as the last was done.

"Good! Let's test them out," Joker said before activating one of them that his goon was on.

"NO! No, I'm still up here!" The thug called out but was too late as he exploded, and rafter was gone.

"Oops," Joker commented before laughing out of control.

Red Robin knows he can't use the stone rafters as they have explosives and well need to do this the old ninja way. He sneaks up behind one thug, covering his mouth and face to lower into the ground to knock him out before anyone saw him.

By using his Batclaw onto two thugs, the bird pulls them down onto the ground and started the armed men panic. He then throws a sonic birdarang at some thugs, having it blow up and knocking two thugs out at the same time. The last thug was slammed into the wall, knocking his lights out and allowed the hero to go into the control room with no trouble.

Red Robin pulls out his CS, turning into a three-way frequency and caused the power box to unlock the gates for him walk into the Cell Block Transfer hallway. He did some updates on his gargets and found some riddles before walking down the hallway.

"Did anyone catch the game last night?" The female voice spoke over the speakers as the hero starts to cough all the sudden and heard hissing sounds.

…

…

…

 **AN: WTF! Sorry about that. Something is wrong with the story. Is the story broken or something? I made sure everything was right. Hmm let's see (Checking a few things but as I do that, the story was back on all the sudden) Oh never mind, the story back in action boys and girls. And now let's move on. (Getting some popcorn)**

…

…

…

Red Robin soon found himself being transported, being cuffed and moved within the Cell Block hallway. He fought the cuffs and tried to get out but was pointless as he was moved by Joker's men and the clown himself. He screams of guards and offices in pain, being torture to death within their cells and it got worse as the hero saw who was in the cells.

Barbara being shot in the spine, causing her to be paralyzed and was later violated.

Jim naked and caged up like an animal, being helpless and watched his little girl in pain.

Cash being eaten by Killer Croc.

Penny Young was torture to death with three villainesses that shared the same fate.

The transport stops and had the bird-themed hero come face to face with Joker's gun pointed at his face. At that moment, Red Robin found out that this wasn't real and knows that his fear had made his nightmare to come true.

With the flash of the gun going off, Red Robin blinks a couple of times and found himself in a grave which he claws out easily. He was back in Scarecrow's nightmare world of fear and will need fight the fear with his will. The healing factor will push the Fear Toxin out but only if the young hero fights it and moves forwards of his nightmare world.

 **"What are you doing, little bird?"** Scarecrow asked, looking around for his prey.

Red Robin waited for a second before moving on time as the lights shine somewhere else. He stays in the shadows and avoids the Master of Fear's lights. The bird-themed hero fights off a few things as he moves forward within the shadows to the Bat Single.

 **"Can you believe what you see, Red Robin?"** Scarecrow asked as he looks around for the little bird that was hiding.

Red Robin shook his head, fighting the fear with his will up and healing factor pushing the toxins out of his body. He soon found himself at the front of the Bat Single but changes as the hero found himself back in the real world.

The bird-themed hero had his right hand on Scarecrow's throat, holding and pushed him into a wall. He was winning the fight with a will against fear and his healing factor was working overtime.

"I think you need a little more! Tell me what, demons do you have left to beat? Shall we see?!" Scarecrow exclaimed as he stabs the hero with his needles, getting more Fear Toxins into the hero.

Red Robin groans as he fights the Fear Toxins but soon got worse as the Master of Fear launches a powerful fear pounder into his face, incasing and strengthen the Fear Toxins at its highest.

The bird-themed hero was back in the nightmare world with the big Scarecrow looking down him.

 **"Are you enjoying the extra dose, little bird?"** Scarecrow asked, having skeleton men fighting the hero and spoked again, **"Oh, I won't rush things this time. I'm going to savor every moment of your terror as I slowly destroy you."**

However, this fight was pointless as Red Robin dealt with armies coming at him and caused his will to shine brighter. The first Bat Single turns on, burning the Master of Fear's hand and caused him to summon more to fight the bird.

 **"You're fighting back. Good. It can only weaken your resolve,"** Scarecrow said as the massive skeletons changed at the hero.

Red Robin dept the big skeletons as they were stupid and caused them to crash into each other, again being stupid and will was wining this fight as another Bat Single shins onto the Master of Fear. Scarecrow shouted in pain and was shock on how the bird-themed hero was fighting through the Fear Toxins like Batman. This can't be happening.

 **"How much more do you think you can take? Does it scare you to know that I have almost defeated you?"** Scarecrow asked as more of armies attacked the hero but were easily dealt with.

Red Robin punched, kicked, and counted all the skeleton men that were coming at him. He soon saw one last thing left to do and beat the Master of Fear for good as the last Bat Single burst out to the shin. The bird-themed hero walks over to the single pushing downwards and allowed the light to shin onto the villain, breaking the world and allowed the hero back into the real world.

Red Robin was on the other side of cell bars, grabbing Scarecrow by the shirt and this was scaring the Master of Fear as the hero was fighting back his toxins.

"How are you doing this?" Scarecrow asked as he tries to fight back and soon stabbed the hero again with his needles.

This caused the hero to let go, but the toxins were having no effect as his healing factor was stronger now and will be strong over fear.

"You've ingested enough toxins to drive 15 men insane. What are you!?" Scarecrow asked as he ran and leaves the area.

Red Robin sighed and moves on to stop Scarecrow from unleashing his Fear Toxin onto Gotham and find Killer Croc's lair. He thinks if he follows the Master of Fear, he will find the croc himself as well.

 **Time Skip**

Red Robin follows the trail, beating a few thugs down, getting some riddles that was now 75% done, and soon found himself in the sewers. He took a knee at a plant, checking if it was right one and was almost the one, he was looking for. He was on the right trail, good, but he had feeling that someone was coming and watching him.

"Too late, Red Robin!" A voice called, getting the hero to turn around and see Scarecrow with a bag in his hands.

The bird knows what is in that bag, being Fear Toxins and that could be a problem.

"One step closer…and this goes into the water," Scarecrow warned, getting the hero to be on guard.

Unknow to the two, a pair of eyes was in the water and started to move to his prey.

"The cave will fill with your deepest, darkest nightmares and you will never reach your precious Venom roots," Scarecrow said as he walks back towards the water, not knowing what dangers were in the water behind him.

Red Robin walks forward, being very careful and think of a plan to stop the pile of sticks.

"Don't do it, Cane!" Red Robin warned, but Scarecrow laughed, and something happens.

All the sudden, Killer Croc jumped onto land, grabbing the Master of Fear by the legs and was hungry. The bag of fear was dropped onto the ground in a safe area and Scarecrow was shouting in panic.

Acting on his feet, Red Robin pulled out a birdarang, hitting the shock collar on Killer Croc to have him in pain and caused the crocodile to return into the water with his prey in his arms. The bird-themed hero looks at the water, feeling a little bad that he couldn't get Scarecrow to safety and a new danger was ahead of him now.

Red Robin puts the bag of fear into a nearby trash can and started to make his way within Croc's lair, taking careful steps and standing away from the water. He sounds found a big door way with cell bar as its gate and a sign that said 'Danger Keep Out' as a warning.

The bird-themed hero sighed as he walks in and called his friend for some information before going into the lion's den or the crocodile pit.

"Oracle, I'm heading into Croc's lair to collect the plant spores Ivy spoke about. He's in an old sewer network. Send me the schematics, it's like a maze down here," Red Robin said as he thinks of a plan in case things go south with Croc.

 _"There's nothing on record. Naruto, are you sure about this? It sounds like a suicide mission,"_ Barbara said, is worried about her friend/crush.

Red Robin know that Barbara was right, but what choice does he have. The plant was done here, and the hero needs to help Poison Ivy. He brings out a winged bat bot, placing it a pile for an idea he can use.

"I've got no choice, Barbs. Don't worry I'll be fine. I've tuned the scanner to detect the spores required to make the Anti-Venom. It'll lead me straight to them," Red Robin said before bring out his Explosive Gel and write a double R symbol onto a weak floor at his feet.

He was glad that Batman taught him to think things ahead and be ready to face ant of his Rouges alone one day. And tonight, he has faced some rouges and will face danger rouge soon enough.

 _"What about Croc?"_ Barbara asked, still being worried.

"Croc just an animal and the animals just need traps and the right bait to catch them. I'll be fine, Barbara, it's me remember," Red Robin said with a smirk on his face.

Barbara sighed with a little laugh that smiles and said, _"That's what I'm worried. Stay safe down there."_

"Will do," Red Robin replied before ending the call and started to walk in, deeper into the lair.

The bird saw floating platforms and started to walk on them, knowing that they will support him and moves very slow to be quiet. If he was quiet, then Killer Croc won't find easily, and the game of hunter and prey as its start.

Red Robin moves very slowly within the sewers, following the spores with his scanners and stay quiet. This would have scared the hero but he was trained very well to control his emotions and soon Killer Croc jumps onto the platforms, rushing at his prey, but was stopped with one quick aimed birdarang at his collar and shocking back into the water.

The bird-themed hero keeps moving quietly and has his guard ready for croc if he shows up again. Soon enough, he was at the plant and cut it down to take some simples. He took some simples and ran into a problem.

 _"Great, just my luck. These spores don't contain enough of the Anti-Venom mold I need. I'm going to need to find more,"_ Red Robin thought, having his scanners pick up more spores nearby and moves forward.

The bird-themed hero soon was at the next plant. He cuts it down and gathers up the spores, still wasn't enough, but a good start so far.

"You are mine, Red Robin!" Killer Croc shouted, having his voice echoing through the walls.

Once Red Robin was done, Killer Croc jumps and rushes at the hero but was shocked by his collar when a birdarang hits it and left the hero to move forward. He kept moving forwards while being careful on back and forward attacks from Croc until reaching towards the next plant. The bird now was at half way of being full up and found out that the next simple was nearby.

The bird-themed hero moves towards the next spores, cutting the plant down and gain a good amount to be almost done. He still needs more but was getting close and soon heard ticks, being Killer Croc nearby and moved carefully forward.

Killer Croc's soft groans, roars, and hissing could be heard through the sewers, getting chills to the hero as he moves slowly forward and minds his surroundings. This can anyone the creeps if they won't train and ready to do crime fighting as a second job.

"I have your scent!" Killer Croc voiced echo before jumping onto the platforms, but the hero was ready and launched a well-aimed birdarang at the croc.

This shocked human croc back into the waters and allowed the hero to move forward to get the next plant. He cuts the plant down and gathers up the spores he needs for the Anti-Venom, being full and now can get out of here to go back to Batcave to cook the antidote.

Red Robin pushed a few buttons on his gauntlet, powering up what he left at the start of sewers and away to leave this place without being lost.

 _"Oh, get it. You've activated a sonar beacon down there. Clever!"_ Barbara commented, seeing the bat sonar beacon was on and gives the hero a trail to follow.

"Oracle, I'm getting out of here," Red Robin informed, keeping his voice lowered.

 _"What about Croc?"_ Barbara asked, being worried.

"He won't be a problem," Red Robin answered, not afraid of facing the croc himself and has a plan in motion at the end.

By using his Line Launcher and dealing with Killer Croc, Red Robin had little trouble on getting out of the sewers but soon found himself at a dead end and big trouble. The gates have slammed shut onto the hero and Croc was right behind him at another end, blocking a way to escape.

"My caves will be your tomb!" Killer Croc shouted as he dashed at the hero, not knowing he was walking right into a trap.

Red Robin pulls out his Explosive Gel, getting ready to push the button as the croc was running at him. The bird-themed hero waits, making it look like he was done for and soon saw a foot on the trap that starts the trap at motion.

By pushing the button, the floor breaks down and Killer Croc falls down into the hole, being very angry.

"I will find you!" Killer Croc yelled in anger as the hero pulls the gate up and leaves the lair of the beast behind.

Red Robin sighed as the hard part was over and now it was time to head back to the Batcave to cook the Anti-Venom for Poison Ivy and Titan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Arkham Asylum 8: Mother Nature**

On the way back to the Batcave was short and more trouble for the bird was coming. The plants were growing at a none stop rate and will covered Arkham Island with the first light of dawn comes. He needs to cook up the Anti-Venom too not just stop the Titan but also cured Poison Ivy who was drugged. The effects are different towards the user of mother nature then other people and this hero was going to save her.

"Scan and open," Red Robin ordered, having the scans and open the cave door to the Batcave.

After scanning was done, Red Robin rushes into the Batcave towards the main computer and start running the test. He typed a few keys down and have formula get cook up.

 _"How close are you to making the cure?"_ Barbara asked.

"Close. Its been more difficult than I expected," Red Robin replied, seeing the TN-2 was very different and strong formula than any other Venom base formula he has come across, but a cure can be made.

Soon enough two full antidotes were made, not the good news, but will have to do.

"The process is slow, difficult and doesn't produce much antidote," Red Robin said, reading the process he has so far and was the bad news.

He grabbed the two Anti-Venom, one antidote for Poison Ivy and other for main Venom plants.

 _"And the good news?"_ Barbara asked.

"The chemical will definitely work and may also reverse the Titan transformation. I need to run some more tests to be sure. I've set the computer to create more, but I need to get out of here and find Ivy," Red Robin replied, being the good news and had the tests coming up.

 _"Thank god. Her plants have reached the Gotham River,"_ Barbara said.

Then all the sudden, massive vines and roots grow deep into the ground, causing a earthquake within the Batcave and destroyed a few things as hero avoid rocks coming at him.

 _"Red Robin! Naruto! Are you all right?"_ Barbara called out, being worried when hearing something bad had happen on her end.

Red Robin climbs back onto the platform to find the main computer was destroyed by the massive vines and the roots have cut off most of the way to get out of the cave. This was bad as he can't more Anti-Venom, but has two to be his only good news so far.

"I'm fine," Red Robin answered, getting his friend to sigh in relief.

The bird-themed hero walks over to a tool box and started to put together a gadget that might come in handle. He soon made the Ultra Batclaw or UB, the upgraded version of the Batclaw and can fire three hoots instead of one, being very helpful and could the hero out.

Red Robin walks over a wreak and fires his UB at the wall, having three wires and pulls the wall down with strength. He went through a cave works and make his way back into the Old Sewer works, being a good way to get out.

 _"Red Robin, I've been running a simulation on the damage Ivy's plants will do if they reach Gotham,"_ Barbara said, reading her notes off and saw what damage the plants will do.

"They won't get that far. My antidote will stop them and Ivy," Red Robin said, hoping he won't have to harm the red-haired woman and that his antidote will work.

 _"I hope you're right. I'm here if you need me,"_ Barbara said, ending the call and allowed the hero to think.

The antidote will work on people who have bee drugged with the Titan but the bird-themed hero wasn't so sure if the Anti-Venom will work on Poison Ivy. It could be different effect, but he could only hope and pray it works.

Red Robin makes his towards the Main Sewer Junction and saw a problem at hand.

"Oracle, we've got another problem," Red Robin said, seeing green water be flood into main sewer pump.

 _"What now!? Two Face? Riddler? Some kind of giant Joker robot?"_ Barbara asked.

Red Robin chuckle at this before speaking, "Unfortunately, nothing that simple. I'm at the Main Sewer Junction and it appears to polluted with Titan. Why? What's he doing now?"

 _"I'll look into it,"_ Barbara said, typing and doing her work as hero did his.

The bird-themed hero starts to move forward, looking around and see where was Titan coming at.

"The Titan water seems to be corrosive, but shouldn't trouble the suit. What have you found out?" Red Robin asked, calling his friend for some answers.

 _"I'm not sure you're ready for this,"_ Barbara warned.

"No, but go ahead," Red Robin said, allowing his friend to keep talking.

 _"Joker's pumping all the waste product from the Titan process into that chamber. It acts as a kind of natural storage tank. Once it's full, it releases the water into Gotha River. Normally it's safe, but…,"_ Barbara said, trailing off and allowed the hero to finish for hero.

"But this time it's full of Titan. How do I stop it?" Red Robin asked, climbing higher and looked around for a control room that can shut down the pumps.

 _"I'm working on it,"_ Barbara responded as she works on finding an answered.

Red Robin keeps moving around in the room, getting higher and looked around for the control room until his friend called back on what she had found.

 _"According to the plans I have on file, there are three control rooms. The first is directly above you,"_ Barbara informed.

"I'll shut them all down," Red Robin said before ending the call and search for the first control room.

The bird-themed hero knows he will have to deal with the pumps before dealing with Poison Ivy in the gardens. There was no telling what Titan will do if it reaches Gotham and hero wasn't going to allow that to happen as he finds the first pump control room.

Finding a weak wall and pulled out his Ultra Batclaw, Red Robin breaks the weak wall down and had three thugs coming at the edge to face the bird Big mistake as the bird-themed hero pulled his Ultra Batclaw out again and pulled the thugs down below, knocking thugs out as they hit the ground and leave them alone. He then used his grappling gun to get into the first control room and found one thug rushing out him.

By countering the first punch, Red Robin used his right leg to knee the thug in his gut before throwing two punches at the face to gut and knocked his lights out. The bird-themed hero moves to the control box and deals with any thugs that comes at him.

Once in the main room, Red Robin brings out his CS and turns the three-way frequency, shutting the two pumps down and had one more to go. He moves back to the main room of the pumps control room and to the next room that has third control box.

It took some doing but the bird-themed hero had finally made it to the last pump control box and shut it off with his CS, stopping the pumps to pump anymore Titan into the waters and now needs to get back onto the surface to deal with Poison Ivy.

 **Small Time Skip**

Red Robin felt clean as he climbs back onto the surface, leaving the sewers behind and started to make his way back to the Gardens. He did run into a few problems but nothing he can't handle as most were thugs, crazies, and a few riddles. He knows that he will be walking into a trap but what choice dose he has and needs to save Poison Ivy from the Titan inside of her. His Anti-Venom could work, and it will as the hero believes and hopes it will work.

The bird-themed hero walks into the door of the Glasshouse Entrance and started to make his way on where he left the user of mother nature at.

"So, you're here at last. Do you like what I've done with the place? My babies are growing, Red Robin. Come on birdie. I have some nectar you can suckle from my flower," Poison Ivy flirted over the speakers, getting the hero to have chills and knows he was walking into a trap.

Red Robin wasn't so sure if she is asking him out for a date or for fight, maybe both due to his luck, but anything can happen as he moves forward within the Gardens. He walks into a room that had the power shut off and plants growing.

"Are you ready for me? Do you think you can handle me?" Poison asked as the vines break the rocks down and open a path for the hero to follow.

The vine then does a hand gustier, wanting the hero to come on in and see it master.

"I'm waiting in here. Come to me," Poison Ivy called out as the vines comes to her.

Red Robin did as he was told, leaving the room and followed the path that was set up for him, having no trouble what so ever, but still had his guard up.

"What's keeping you, Red Robin? No one can resist Poison Ivy?" Poison Ivy flirted, getting some of her scent into the air and allowed bird to smell her.

The bird-themed hero knows that the pheromones was getting strong due the effect of the Titan formula, but his healing factor was pushing the scent out, but the scent was good and smelled like roses. But anyway, moving on.

Red Robin soon dealt with mind control guards by knocking out with good hit on the head and smashed into the wall for now. They will be fine as the mind control last a short time period after being knock out and the hero can move forward.

The bird-themed hero soon follows the vine that was leading towards the room ahead of him.

"Oh, Red Robin, you are the one human exception I'll allow to eat their greens. Particularly mine," Poison said, flirting again and was waiting for her favorite bird to enter to her gardens.

Red Robin sighed before entering the room and looked for the user of mother nature, seeing no sign of her and was odd as she led him to her. He looked around for any vines or traps that were set for him, finding none and kept moving forward. He would have brought out the antidote, but he can't risk it getting destroyed by an upset Ivy and think a plan.

The bird-themed hero took knee by the Venom plant and saw signs of being used overtime. Before he could touch it, a noise came behind and caused the young hero to roll away from his unknow attacker. A massive vine came downwards and destroyed the spot that was there before. It looks like the bird has found the user of mother nature and here comes the hard part.

Poison Ivy was in a massive plant monster, having vines around it to strike and flower petals seat for its queen that was covered by a shell. She had sexy smirk on her face and looked at her birdie with lust, wanting to unleash her build up emotions onto him.

The Elizabeth Arkham Glasshouse was covered by vines, blocking for no one to get or out, having a fight between bird and nature.

Red Robin threw some birdarangs at the shell that bounce off, getting Poison Ivy's attention and dodged the massive vines that were coming at him. The bird-themed hero kept moving while throwing his attacks at the shell, hoping to weak it and find an opening.

"Keep coming to me Red Robin. I'll allow you into my Garden of Eden and let you taste the forbidden fruit," Poison flirted with a lick on her lips as her pet attacked her crush and wanted him weak enough for her to enjoy all to herself.

The bird-themed hero kept moving until the shell was weak enough and threw a Batarang, shocking Poison Ivy and caused the plant to fall forward, causing a small quake.

Red Robin walked up towards the shell, using his Explosive Gel and wrote a letter on the shell. He took steps back before pushing the button, causing Ivy to groan in pain and the plant monster's shell to weaken by the blast. The shell was damaged but not enough to get to the queen and allowed the hero to use his cure on her.

The massive plant monster brought up its two vines, opening and started to short poison attacks onto the bird, causing him to dodge and threw some birdarangs between his dodging. This wasn't going anyway as the hero needs to think of different plan and somehow get close enough to use the cure.

The bird had a plan but most act quick before Ivy noticed what he was up too as he brings out his cure and hide it somewhere for a quick motion.

Red Robin was to attack but the vines wrap around his arms and hold him down. He tried to fight back but was covered by the vines.

"Now, now birdie, you don't want me to tie you down do you? That sounds kinky enough that I may do it anyway," Poison Ivy said in a flirty tone of voice as her vines ties and brings her crush before her.

The plant's shell moves away and allow the queen to face her bird. Red Robin tried to fight back put the vines were drugging him and caused slow muscle moment, making it look like he was helpless, but his healing factor was pushing the drugs and will allow the hero to strike at the right time.

Poison Ivy smiles that she has finally have the one person that brings her feelings within heart and will unleash it before. She wraps herself to be behind her bird and rubs herself onto the well-toned body, loving the feeling and hoping to arise in the young man.

"Say Red Robin, I want to test that immunity of yours very thoroughly. Why don't you accompany me so we can intimately test it out," Poison Ivy whispered in a sexy tone of voice before kissing the cheeks.

Unknown to the user of mother nature, the bird-themed hero's plan was at motion and his left hand was hiding some in his gloves that will come out in due time.

"Red Robin and the Queen of the Green. Let's make a Christmas miracle in July," Poison Ivy said, having her vines bring her crush to the flower like bed and started to claw up on her bird.

"I'll make it quick. I promise," The green-skinned woman spoke before lowering herself to kiss the young hero before and start the strong feelings to unleash.

With one look, one will say it was going south, but it wasn't and changed when…

"Sorry, Pamela, but not like this," Red Robin whispered before bringing out the cure and injected the Anti-Venom formula into the plant user.

Poison Ivy screamed of the sudden injected, causing the plants to run out of control and broke apart around the gardens. Many of the glasshouses were destroyed and the Venom plants were drying out has the cure took its effect. Red Robin hold the red-haired woman close him as everything broke apart and soon was over as he opens his eyes to see they will in the glasshouse still, but in ruin.

The bird-themed hero looks at the woman in his arms, hearing soft groans and moved her locks away from her face. She was alive, juts worn out from the sudden Titan and being cured. It seems the Titan has a very different effect on metahumans and getting the cure can worn them out.

"Pamela?" Red Robin called out, getting the woman in his arms to awake.

Poison Ivy blinked a few times on what just happen and started to remember that Titan forced her deep feelings towards the hero to turn into strong lustful feelings, making her very ashamed that she almost raped her bird.

Seeing ashamed look, Red Robin brought Poison Ivy closer into hug and said, "Its alright. You were not in your right mind. I don't blame you for anything and will get some help."

"You should just leave me," Poison Ivy requested, not looking the young hero in the eyes.

"Maybe but I made a promise too help others that I see needs help. While I can't save everyone, but I'll help those that I cherish and keep going," Red Robin said with a small smile on his face, remembering a girl in his old world that taught to find true strength **(Haku is female in the story)**

Poison Ivy started to have tears in her eyes of this sudden kindness and started to calm down of the hero that was such a big impact to her. She wrapped her arms around the neck fo the hero and caused him to wrap his arms around woman's waist.

They would have kiss but were cut when…

"Hey Red!" A voice called, being the Mistress of Clowns herself.

Red Robin looks up to see Harley waving her hand and smiling. He shook his head on such bad timing. Poison Ivy groaned that her best friend broke up a good moment but was happy to see her at least.

"I should get going and you need a place to hide from this. I'll let you and Harley leave Arkham. There's boat at the docks, it should take you to the mainland," Red Robin informed as he helped the user of mother nature on her feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Poison Ivy asked, being sure if her bird wants this.

Red Robin nodded his head and said, "Yes, use the chaos to escape and hide out for couple of weeks. Maybe we can talk some things over, but for now I need to go as Joker must be stop."

Poison Ivy was happy of this kindness and understands why her bird must go. Before she could say anything, she found out that bird-themed hero was gone and caused her to sigh with a shake of her head.

 _"One of these days, you will need to stop that, Red Robin. The time we meet again, I will show you my true feelings with no drugs and see what miracles can come,"_ Poison Ivy thought with a smile as she fixes her hair and soon joined her best friend to leave the island.

Red Robin watched from afar with a smile on his face and saw the two taking their leave. While he could lock them up, but he didn't want and not tonight. Tonight, was more about him stopping and giving the clown the beat, he needs. And he was going do that as the clown was next.

 **AN: Next chapter will be longer than this chapter and have a little surprise in store for you all to enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Lemon)

**Chapter 9 Arkham Asylum: The End Game (Lemon in this chapter)**

Red Robin leaves the Gardens behind to only find fireworks being set off all the sudden and wonder what the clown has in store. Then he remembered that this setup was all about Joker homecoming party and maybe that was going on.

"Red Robin! I know it's been a long, hard night, but good news. The party is about to start! We've got something for everyone! Music, dancing, chemicals that create monsters. You don't want to miss it. So, get your ass over to the Cell Block, or you'll miss your final surprise," Joker said over the speakers, getting the hero to wonder and will go to this social party.

The bird-themed hero would go to the party but not yet as he has a few things to take care of like a center question master that was still at large. He wonders back to the Cell Block building, being the Holding Cells and found the last riddle.

 _"Where would you find my home sweet home?"_ The last said and it was Riddle own cell he had here in Arkham which the bird and got the location for GCPD to find him.

 _"What? You did it! You must have cheated. There is no way you could have beaten me. Only Batman can, but not you!"_ Riddle cursed, being very upset in losing.

"Riddle, I got a riddle for you. What's green and purple but cover in red and gray?" Red Robin asked with a smile on his face.

 _"What that does that mean?"_ Riddle questioned but never got anything as the cops broke into his safe house and started to cuff him up.

"Wrong answer. The right answer is, you, being locked up in Arkham," Red Robin answered before locking Riddle off and allowed the cops to take him in.

Now the bird-themed hero can deal with the clown himself and end this tonight.

Red Robin enters out of the building and into Arkham West towards where Joker had called him out. He found thugs on stand by like doormen and played along for now.

"If your name's not on the list, you aren't going in. Let's see. A, no, that's not right. B…Bane, no…Batman, no. Moving down. Ah! Here it is, Red Robin…Hey! Looks like you're the guest of honor!" The thug called, having his guys clapping for the guest of honor.

Okay, that's it.

Red Robin threw a birdarang at the thug, causing everyone else to attack him and started the beat down. Two punches to the face and one to the gut before launching an uppercut to the jaw, the thug was launched backward by the hero.

By counting a kick, Red Robin then swung his right leg onto the thug's head and caused him to fall down face first into the ground with a broken nose. He jumped onto one thug before he can get up and punched his lights out.

The bird-themed hero soon jumped into the air, sending a kick to the face into a thug and caused him to crash into the wall. The last thug stood little chance as he was pulled over into the ground and had his arms break into two by the hero.

Red Robin knows that another party theme was going to happen when he walks in and was ready as he walks in. The hallway had sixteen thugs clapping for him and whistling. The bird-themed hero didn't bother as he took a knee and used his Explosive Gel for his own fireworks.

Once he was far away enough, the young hero pushes the button and caused the three explosives to blow up in the thugs, causing them to fall onto the ground and allowed the hero to knock their lights with a few teeth missing or have a bloody face. One way works great for the hero.

"That was anticlimactic," Red Robin commented about the two small fights to himself before moving to the next room.

The bird-themed hero found himself in the Visitor Room to see Joker body with a TV on its head and walk towards the glass window.

"Are you excited, Bird? I mean, we've been building up to this point all night. Don't tell me you've not been looking forward to it. I know I have," The TV with Joker said.

Red Robin stood quiet and noticed that the hands were holding the TV, having a good guest on what was going on.

"Surprise!"

The body turns out to be Joker who pulled the TV of his head and put it down on the chair.

"Everyone always said I should be in television. You don't want to miss this. Really? It'll be a blast," Joker and TV Joker talked to each other as the Tv was placed down.

The TV starts to count down and blow in the hero's face, but he had covered himself in time and soon moved on to find the clown waiting for on top a self-made throne made of fake skeletons.

Red Robin moved forward as he deals with the thugs that were coming at him with little trouble.

"Why didn't you stop Red Robin?" Joker asked, being a clown puppet on his lap.

The bird back fists a thug rushing at as he walks forward.

"Me? It was your plan, your goofy clown!" The puppet spoked being Joker's voice.

The young hero used his right to knee a thug in the face before pushing him aside and move on. One thug tries to come up behind the bird but failed and back punched in the face to have his lights out.

"Ahh, I'm sending you back to the Ventriloquist where you belong!" Joker shouted, throwing the puppet on the floor.

A Titan guard rushed at the hero, but was collar up with chains and returns back to his cell.

Red Robin saw two Titans and knows a big fight will take places once the clown gives the call.

"You had to spoil everything, didn't you? Beating up Bane, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, slapping around Harley – my hobby, by the way – and running all my lovey Venom plants," Joker said, not liking how his plan was messed up so far by the bird hero.

"It's over, Joker," Red Robin said with his eyes narrowed.

"Over? Why, my dear delusional Young Knight of Gotham, it hasn't even begun!" Joker called out before pulling the switch and allow the beasts to be free, starting up the big party.

Red Robin brought his bo staff and allowed the fight to come at him. The first three thugs were smashed away by the quick swing from the hero and easily knock out. The Titan monster comes rushing at the hero, but was blindsided with a birdarang to the face and crashed against the wall. The second monster did the same but the bird moves away and brought his Ultra Batclaw to bring the thugs that were watching the fight down to ground level.

The thugs were pulled and landed body first into the ground for the hero to knock them out with his bo staff to the face.

The bird-themed hero soon broke his staff in half, making it into nigh sticks and started unleashing many attacks on the Titan monsters. One, two, three, four, five strikes to the face and gut before moving quickly to strike at the next monster, the young hero wasn't leaving any openings and brought his strikes together for a big trick.

The nightsticks soon unleashed a volt of electives, stunning the first Titan and knocking him out.

The last one threw a few punches but missed and the allowed the hero to strike at the openings, shocking and soon knocking the last guy out to leave only two people in the room which he puts his bo staff away.

Joker clapped his hands tougher, enjoying the show and said, "Nicely done Bird. You deserve a prize! Your and Bats' old pal, Commissioner Gordon."

As if on time, someone came down, being tie up and was Jim Gordon himself.

Red Robin was shocked about this and will save Jim in any means, being on guard for what the clown has a plan.

"Say, he looks all run-down. Let's pep him up!" Joker said with a laugh, bring out his Titan gun and fired the drug at the cop, but something happens.

Acting on his feet, Red Robin jumped in front of Jim and took shot head-on, getting shot on his open cut on his suit and falls onto the ground.

"Red Robin!" Jim called out, seeing the hero took a bullet to him.

Red Robin groans as he takes the dirt out, feeling the effect of Titan trying to take hold, but shook his head and fought back with everything he got. His healing factor was at odds with the Venom drug, working overtime and hero shook his head.

"Get away…," Red Robin mumbled, fighting with all his strength as his arm grows.

"Ooh, here we go! We're going to have some fun now, kiddies!" Joker said, happily as he walks up to the hero and wanted to see him change.

Red Robin brought his head, shocking and angry the clown on how he was fighting transformation.

"You're trying to resist the change! That's not fair," Joker said before kicking the hero in the face, trying to get something out.

"Come on! Give in!" The clown shouted before getting a hard-right hook punch to the face by the bird and walked backward.

Red Robin was still fighting the effects, taking deep breaths and calm himself from any emotions that might trigger the Titan.

Joker recovers before getting something out his shirt and said, "So, you wanted to play hardball, Bird. Do you? Your call!"

The clown brings out a feather to tickle the hero but was backhanded in the face and got even more upset. The bird-themed hero keeps on fighting and listening to the madman.

"Ow! You're ruining my big night! Months of planning down the crapper! I just wanted to bring Bats' and your grim façade, and for once let you two see the world as I see it, giggling in corner and bleeding. But you've denied me even that," Joker said, getting very upset that everything was run by this young hero like the Dark Knight does.

Red Robin got up on his knee and look up to see Joker putting his gun under his chin.

"I have nothing to live for!"

 **BANG!**

Joker was launched back on the floor as he shot himself with Titan and caused the bird-themed hero to be worried about the new danger rising. And it was closer then he thinks.

 **Small Time Skip**

Just outside Arkham, new croppers flew in and started film live, giving Gotham and the world the news, they need to hear out.

"Arkham Asylum remains under lockdown, it's staff at the mercy of the rampaging inmates. Just ten minutes ago, we received this taped message," The news reported said before playing the message.

"Greetings Gotham, Joker here. Arkham is mine. Soon I'll unleash madness untold onto the streets of Gotham. But first, direct your eyes to the rooftops and witness the final destruction of your Young Knight," The tapped Joker message spoke, and the rooftop had something going on.

One the rooftop had Joker, but different as Titan took its effects onto the clown and was now a monster with clawed fingers. He had the bird-themed hero in his right hand and smiled when seeing the news cropper were here.

"Showtime, Red Robin!" Joker shouted bring the hero with him and tossed him into a caged ring for the final fight to take place.

Red Robin grunted a little as he was rolled into the ground and stood up on his knees, fighting the drug and saw that he was in the caged ring.

"Let's give the rubes something to talk about! Two freaks in a fight to the death!" Joker shouted before jumping into the ring.

The clown right kneed the hero in the face, knocking back down into the ground and groans as he was fighting the drug in his body.

"And for one night only, please welcome our special guest referee," Joker said, having Jim in a chair being zapped and grunted in pain.

Joker soon grabbing Red Robin, being upset that he was still fighting the effects and said, "So…come on! Change! Get crazy! It's the only way to beat me! You know you want to!"

"Never," Red Robin said, grunting as he took out his antidote and stabbed himself, curing himself of the Titan-2 and his healing factor started to heal on his wounds with the crack of his neck.

"You wasted the antidote on yourself," Joker said before throwing the hero across from him and into a caged fence to be zapped, but the hero stopped himself before that happen.

"Now that's funny!"

Red Robin shook his head and stood up on his feet, having no damaged on him and was ready to give Joker the beat he was asking for all night.

"Hysterical! But you still spoiled my fun! And for that, I'll paint Arkham with your blood," Joker said, wanting to rip the hero apart.

The bird-themed hero noticed that they were in the Penitentiary and Gotham's News Cropper was filming the event. This just keeps on getting better and was a good show was something the hero was going to give to the clown.

"Let's get ready to tango," Joker said as he starts to fight and swing his massive clawed hands at the hero.

Red Robin dodged the attacks and not fight back just yet. He knows that Titan was stronger due to Joke having a strong simple of Titan than his henchmen and was going to play smart to find an opening.

"Excuse me, Bird. In you come boys. I've softened him up for you!" Joker called out as he jumps on top of the rails and allowed his men to fight the bird.

The bird-themed hero took out his bo staff and started giving the thugs a good beat down. Launching strikes at the thugs, the young hero hits the head or gut to cause pain before counting punches or kicks coming at him to break bones. He then threw his bo staff onto two thugs causing them to fall over and allowed the hero to knock their lights out with a punch to the face.

Red Robin puts his bo staff away for now and noticed that Joker wasn't paid any attention to him with his back facing him. Big mistake as the hero brought something out and fire his cables.

By firing his Ultra Batclaw and using his strength, Red Robin pulls with all his strength and have the clown fall.

"Get off of me!" Joker grunted as he tried to fight back but failed as he landed hard into the wooden floor before the hero.

The clown falls with his clawed hands impaled into the wood and now was open for a beat down.

The bird-themed hero moves towards the clown and started punching him in the face, getting grunts in answered. The young hero soon launched a left upper cut, causing the clown to be free with groans in pain and had the hero double backed away.

Joker was upset as he started to swing his clawed hands at the hero, but Red Robin was fast and dodged those attacks like they were nothing.

"Time out, Bird. My people need me! Give him a kicking for me, boys. I'm bored of him," Joker ordered as he jumps up on the rails and allowed his men to fight the bird.

Red Robin punched the first thug coming at him, sending two hits to the face before kicking the chin and having the thug fall into the ground. He counted a punch coming at by moving and jab hitting the gut, causing the thug to grunt before being getting a hard-right hook punch to the chin and lights out.

Another thug rushes at the hero, but the bird-themed hero saw this coming and started giving the beat down. He smashed the ears to cause them to ring out and have the thug groans as he was hit enough to be on his knees. The young hero then used his right elbow and stick at the open neck, causing the thug to be knocked out cold.

Two thugs tried to get behind the hero, but the bird counted their punches and slammed them into the ground by grabbing them by the face. The last thug was kicked back into the fence before being pulled back with a cable and smashed into the ground by the young hero.

Joker once again didn't pay any attention to the hero as he was showing himself on the news cropper and leave another wide open.

Red Robin used his Ultra Batclaw and started to pull the clown down with all his strength until he came crashing down hard. Joker was the ground with his clawed fingers into the wood and was wide open.

The bird-themed hero pulled out his bo staff to break it into nightsticks and started giving the clown a hard-good beat down. He smacked the madman in the face before zapping with his hits and soon brought his sticks together to launch a powerful upper swing attack, sending the clown free with grunts and was very mad.

Red Robin put his nightsticks away in his belt as he dodged Joker's mad clawed attacks and not let up. Not one hit landed on the young hero and madman started to get mad before jumping up to, allowing his men to have their fun.

The bird-themed hero easily deals with thugs as they were nothing and most of them were smashed into the fence to get zapped. The clown turns his back around once more but was soon pulled down by the hero and fight was going on.

"This won't stop me!" Joker shouted as fights the strength off but was soon pulled down into the ground.

Joker didn't land on the wood but fell into the floor and got zapped by the wires, getting odd sounds from him as he was zapped.

Red Robin knows that this won't stop Joker and thought of one last attack to stop the clown. He soon brought his Explosive Gel, spraying the last of it on his right arm and waited for the clown to get up on his feet.

"I can take it. I can take anything you throw at me, Bird. You can't beat me. I'm actually going to win," Joker said with grunts as he climbs out of the hole and faces the hero in the last fight to win.

The clown didn't even notice the hero's ace in the hole and spoked again, "Ready for the next round?"

"Always," Red Robin answered, getting the clown to take back to this response.

"What?!" Joker shouted.

"You'll always lose. No matter if its Batman or I. You'll always lose, and I'll never let you win!" Red Robin replied with his right hand clenched and started rushing at the clown.

Joker moved his clawed hands to strike at the bird but was too late as the right hook landed on his jaw and caused the ace to start.

A big explosion sends Joker falling back into the hole being knocked out with one punch and launched Red Robin backward. The bird-themed hero stood back on his feet as his right arm was being healed up and saw the clown was down.

It was over, Red Robin had won.

Little did the bird-themed hero knows, but the news cropper had broadcasted the whole fight for not just Gotham but all around the world to see the fight at hand and gain many different attentions towards the young hero.

 **Justice League**

With the group of heroes, who just came back to a mission and heading towards Project Cadmus to see what damage the young heroes had done. The news suddenly came up and show Red Robin fighting Joker, saving the day and brought many attentions towards the young hero such has his mentor, the Dark Knight himself, Batman.

The Dark Knight saw Red Robin and was impressed, to say the least. The young hero fights with ease and calm that mirrored his teacher's own fighting skills on great levels. He will have to talk to his student when he gets the time.

A few heroes were also captured by Red Robin's heroic actions and caused some things to rise within them.

 **Streets of Gotham**

Within the streets of Gotham had a young man in his mid-teens watching, being happy of his older brother figure's strength to skills and beating the crap out of the clown. He will meet his family again but for now, he must stay in the shadows and wait for the right time.

 **Gotham's Jewels Store**

Within a jewels store has a familiar black cat bugler watches her crush at work from big screens across from her and was looking forward to meeting her favorite birdie tonight before the night was over.

 **Safehouse in Gotham**

Two villainesses had watched the whole fight pay out and were happy to see their favorite bird won, hoping for a next meeting and one day bring back Sirens together.

 **Unknow Location**

Within a temple, being in the shadows had the leader of a group of assassins watching the events that pay out in Arkham Asylum and had thoughts about the young hero. He started to make plans to either ending Red Robin's life or bring him into the shadows as the new Head of Demon.

 **Arkham Island**

 _"Dad! Thank god, I was so worried!"_ Barbara said being happy for her old man was safe.

"I'm fine, Barbara. The GCPD finally has control of the asylum. Doctors are treating the injured, but it looks like it will take some time. Most super criminals are back in custody or have escaped. Quite a mess in there. And the Venom-enhanced inmates are returning to normal. Thought for some, the process can be quite painful," Jim said, telling her daughter of the good news.

"And Dad, how are you doing?" Barbara asked.

"I'll survive. See you tonight, Barbara," Jim answered before ending the call and saw the hero walking up to him to speak, "Need a ride?"

"Thanks, Jim, but I brought my own," Red Robin replied with a smile on his face, having the Tumbler parked behind and opened the drive side for him.

"Get some rest. You deserve it," Jim offered, knowing the young hero had gone through a hell of a night, but change when the police radio went off.

"All units, all units, the Second National Bank is being robbed by Harvey Dent aka Two-Face. Two officers are down, the suspect is still in," The radio spoke, getting the hero to move into his ride.

"Night not over Jim. Stay safe," Red Robin said, waving goodbye as he powers up the Tumbler and drives back towards Gotham for one last mission.

Jim smiled as he watched the hero driving away and could see great things within the bird-themed hero that makes himself, Gotham, and the Dark Knight proud.

The night was still young and the Gotham's Young Knight had one last mission to do.

Little did anyone know was that someone was getting out of the water and swim back to the mainland with a mission in mind.

 **Gotham City**

By going to Gotham, Red Robin was going to deal with Two-Face before calling the night, being at the robbing in the Second National Bank (Really?). The bird-themed hero parked the Tumbler just outside of the bank and away from for anyone to see him going in. He pulled out his grappling hook, getting himself on the rooftop of the bank and see a vent unlock, but stopped as he had a feeling that someone was nearby and close.

Red Robin didn't saw anyone and started to claw into the air vent before noticing that someone had used these vents. He hummed and moved forward to see Two-Face robbing the bank with five men. This will be easy as he can deal with thugs easily and all of them far apart from each other.

Going into the shadows, the bird-themed hero took the five thugs down one at a time before moving towards the two-faced person himself.

"Ah, Red Robin. How good of you to drop by and meet us, face to face to face," Two-Face said having his pistol click and point at the hero.

Red Robin was at the gun point and had a few ideas on how to stop Two-Face. A Birdarang, Batarang, or Batclaw would work as a cover up to disarm and allow a wide-open attack, but he will have to be quick as the two-faced villain was a fast-quick drawl.

Then all the sudden a familiar figure pounced onto the two-faced by drop kicking to the back of his head and caused him to fall forward towards the bird-themed hero. Red Robin grabbed Two-Face by the throat before slamming into the ground and punched his lights out.

"Hopefully a good cell is ready to your liking, Two-Face. Now to see who…umm…drop by," Red Robin said but was trailed off when seeing familiar cat dropped by and stands before him.

A young woman in a purple cat-themed costume that hugged her body figure very well and black whip on her hips. A mask was cat-themed with short pointed ears, open mouth area that showed her lips with red lipstick and eye holes to see her beautiful blue eyes. This was Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, member of the Bat Family, a former founding member of Gotham's Sirens, and woman that was a big part of the bird's life.

"Well hello, Red Robin. What brings my favorite birdie here?" Catwoman asked in a flirting tone of voice and purr as she walks to the young, wrapping her arms around neck and rubber herself onto the hero.

Red Robin blushed a little at this close but was familiar to do as he and the cat thief had run during the Sirens and after it broke up. He shook his head and fight the arise the cat was bringing him.

"Doing fine, Catwoman. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Red Robin replied, being taken back of the cat-themed thief showing up, but was glad to see her none the least.

Catwoman purred as her arms moved to where her fingers rub the hero's cheeks and said, "Just want to see my birdie. And by the way, I saw your show."

"Show?" Red Robin asked.

"At Arkham Asylum and fighting Joker which was great by the way," Catwoman replied with her smirk not leaving her as she still rubs herself onto Red Robin.

Red Robin understand what she met and could see that others might have seen the final fight at Arkham Island due to the news croppers. He was kind of hoping to avoid any news but it is what it is.

Before another word could be shared, police's sirens were going outside and the two know that they need to leave. Red Robin brings the cat-themed thief closer to her, much to her enjoyment, and pulled his grappling hook to pull themselves towards the open window to land on the rooftop, but not on their feet.

"Woo. Hee! Hee!"

"Off."

The two had landed on the rooftop on each other instead of on their feet due to cat moving the weight off balance when pairing where on the roof.

Red Robin found himself on top of the cat-themed thief, who was happy as she wraps her arms around the hero's neck and their legs were rubbing against each other. The two stood quietly with a blushed face, having their thoughts running through their heads and think some things over.

Underneath the mask of the bird, Naruto had met the woman before, both inside and outside of their costumes they have met. He was visiting a diamond store and bumped into Selina when she was looking at the next place for her heist. The two talked and had a good time but it was short lived as the night came to allow the Bird and Cat to move.

The night heist was their second, but the first encounter as Red Robin and Catwoman which turn a good night and follow to more nights to the two meeting. Whenever he caught her stealing something, he would steal it from her and started a game to steal it back. He loved that game and would let her win. Soon enough, the cat would openly flirt with the bird and later went back and forward.

When being capture by the Sirens, Red Robin did by time by talking to Gotham's three villainesses but found it relaxing and four enjoyed their time. He sometimes runs into Catwoman later on and has strong mix feeling to her like the other Sirens. He was also aware of her past failed relationship with Batman and wonder if there was a thing between them.

Little did the bird know, the cat under him was thinking the same thing.

Behind the cat, Selina was happy of meeting Naruto at the night before her heist and later Red Robin during her heist. She loved their little game of cat and mouse. She first thought of using the bird to get Batman upset but found out it won't work and smiled that the bird never let her go. Her open flirts with him and soon surprised her when he flirted back without hesitation then they started kissing. And she will admit that Naruto/Red Robin was a way better kisser than the Dark Knight. She soon choice a new path that was open before her.

 _"I've made my choice and will follow it. Let the Bat fly on its own, it's time for this Cat to have her Bird,"_ Selina thought, having her mind made up and will start what she wanted tonight.

After making her choice and moving on, Catwoman smiles and said, "Can I have my kitty treat now?"

Red Robin was brought back out of his thoughts to be a shock of what he just heard.

"Are you serious about this?" Red Robin asked, not wanting to be betrayed in any shape or from.

"I'm dead serious, birdie," Catwoman answered before putting her lips onto the bird, sealing a kiss and closed her eyes to be in bliss.

Red Robin eyes widen for a second before relaxing and started to kiss back. He could feel the emotions within the kiss and needs to let himself go from the long night. The kiss was enough to push these trouble thoughts behind and relax.

The pair broke apart for the need of air, taking some soft breaths and had their foreheads touching each other.

"This could be dangerous, Selina," Red Robin whispered for no one to hear him and only have Catwoman hear him.

"Oh please, Naru. I like danger. You like danger. Let's dangerous together," Catwoman whispered back with a purr leaving her mouth and licked her lips.

Red Robin smiled before kissing Catwoman, getting her to smile and kissed back with their tongues battling each other for control. The bird won and started to kiss the neck as he moves downwards.

"You…have…a…place…we can use?" Catwoman asked between her moans.

Red Robin stopped and said, "Yes. I have a safehouse that is not that far from here. The Tumbler will take us there."

The bird-themed hero soon got up, bring cat-themed thief into his arms. The cat smiled as she wraps her arms and legs onto the hero as they got into the car and drove towards the safehouse.

This Bird was flying with a Cat in his talons tonight.

 **(Lemon. Skip if you want)**

Once in the safehouse, Red Robin and Catwoman wasted no time in kissing again with tongues battling it out and moaned as they started to take their costumes off form each other until they fall onto the bed.

The pair knows each other's underneath the mask and would use their real names in this safe place.

Naruto started unzipping the purple costume, leaving Selina in her black linger with a top that hugged her breast and panties that showed her butt. He blushed of a seeing a goddess before but shook it off as his partner was taking his suit off.

Selina took the cape and hood off with little trouble. She did have a hard time with the upper and lower body armor, causing Naruto chuckle before helping his future lover out. He was shirtless and had black work out boxer shorts. His chest was an Olympic worker, showing no baby fat and had some scares on his body. One scare by his heart stood out and caused her to trance it with her fingers. She will have to ask about that later, but for now she was going to enjoy the time with her future lover.

The pair sat up and started kissing again until the need for air to stop and move on to pleasure the other.

Selina pushed Naruto onto the bed with her lower area rubbing the sword that was poking her inner thighs and caused the blonde to moan.

"You are getting big down there, birdie," Selina said with a smirk.

"Can't balm me, Selina. I have a sexy cat that wants her milk," Naruto said with challenge smirk.

Selina purred at this challenge before giving a soft kiss on the lips and said, "Then I hope you can give me a good serving of milk, my birdie."

Naruto moaned as Selina kissed downwards towards his area with her hands rubbing the member to cause her future lover to moan and soon pulled the boxers to have a member come out. She was shocked at the size she staring at. Not only does the blonde have a good and strong body, but good size as well for his age. His member stood at 8inches and was perfect for this cat to have her milk.

Selina smiled with a purr to only lowered her head and said, "Glad to know the birdie is not on the small size. Very big indeed. Now its time for my milk."

Licking the member caused Naruto to moan and groan on how good Selina was with her tongue. His mind was blown away as the cat took the member into her mouth and started moving her head up to down with her licking it. He could feel himself coming any second now if this keeps up but stopped and groan in disappointment as the cat pulls away.

Selina giggled at this as she rose up to took her bra off and said, "Don't worry, I'm not done yet and you'll give me mine milk."

Selina then placed the member in between her breast and licked the head, causing Naruto to be even more mind blow and felt his member was coming closer.

"Come Naru, I'm famished for some cream. Let me hear you sin for me," Selina said as she licks the member's head and caused the blonde to throw his head back into the bed as he was blowing up.

Naruto's member burst with white cum onto Selina. Most were in her mouth to enjoy the milk while some were on her face and breast. The blonde had got up to use the covers to clean the cum and the pair soon kissed again.

As the kissing was going, Selina had her lower area rub the member too not fall behind and felt wet down below. Naruto moaned within the kiss as tongues were battling and he started using his hands to grab the breast to get his partner to moan in pleasure.

The mixture of moans, kissing, and pleasure leads the pair back into the bed with Naruto on top and Selina before him. The blonde felt the heat in the lower areas from his short black-haired lover in his arms and stop the kissing to see how wet the cat was.

"Does the pussy cat want a treat?" Naruto asked as he softy rubbing the area before and lick the inner thighs, causing Selina to moan.

"Normally cats eat birds, but I'm hoping it's the opposite this time, Naru," Selina replied as two kissed for a second and panties were pulled down her legs.

Naruto started to lick the area before him, getting Selina to moan, groan, and purr before him of the pleasure that was given to her.

"Purr for me Selina," Naruto whispered for his partner to hear and puts his full face into the area with his tongue in action and eating the cat before him.

Selina purred and moaned of the pleasure, being music to the bird's ears and was enjoying being eaten alive. Soon enough her lower area burst hot cum juice onto the blonde's face and mouth. Naruto got up and cleaned himself from the juice.

"The kitty's getting frisky I see," Naruto teased with a smirk before getting a soft punch to the shoulder.

Selina shook her head before smiling and kissed Naruto again once more before breaking apart, knowing the main event was starting. The cat allowed herself and let the bird be on top.

"All you need is a collar with my name on it," Naruto said, stroking with his right hand on his soon-to-be-lovers cheeks and had himself ready for the main event.

"Oh, whatever for?" Selina asked as she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck.

"To show who your new owner is a kitty," Naruto replied with a smile on his face and softly kissed Selina.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Selina said, giggling to herself and nodded her head to allow the event to start.

Naruto entered into Selina, causing her to have tears of pain and pleasures in her eyes of the sudden pain she felt. The blonde saw this as he kissed his lover cheeks to calm and didn't move.

"I won't move until you are ready, Selina," Naruto said.

Selina smiled at this kindness and after a few minutes, the two started moving as one. The bird and cat were one now, starting a new path in their relationship. The pair moaned as they moved in synch, causing sweet, pleasure, and other things to scream out to the new lovers.

"I'm coming…in…or out," Naruto said, between his moans and kept moving forward.

"In…it's a safe day. Oh god! Don't stop!" Selina said, moaning more as she was having the best thing in her life.

"NARU/SELINA!" The pair called out each other's name, bursting their coms out and took deep breaths while still each other's arms.

The foreheads touched and could feel that their partner was ready for another round or two, having an idea rising up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking kitty cat?" Naruto asked as he helped Selina moved up and were now leveled on the bed.

"I think I am. Grab my whip," Selina responded, having her own idea in mind and was looking forward to testing her new lover out.

"Not what I was thinking but okay," Naruto said with a shrugged off his shoulders and grabbed the whip that was on the side of the bed.

Selina sexy smirked at her new lover and started to tie the blonde's hands together, getting to be taken back at this.

"We are not done yet, Naru," Selina whispered in sing-like voice into Naruto's ear with a purr and licked the outer ear hole, causing the blonde to moan and blush on what's coming to him.

Selina soon moved Naruto onto the bed with his tied hands on her butt and started to ride him, getting more moans and have the pleasure not stop. The pair kept at this and not their loving moment until they were done. They fall onto the bed and breathed of using their strength for a good part of the night in their now shared bed.

Naruto and Selina kissed one last time before turning into bed in each other's arms. This was the start of something big for the two and will talk about it in the morning as they need the rest. One thing was for sure, that the Bird and Cat have entered into the big impact that opens a new chapter in their lives.

 **Naruto's Harem (Full. Maybe two more): Batgirl (DCAU). Starfire (TT/JL). Zatanna. Catwoman. Harley Quinn (DCAU). Poison Ivy. Mercy Graves (DCAU). Wonder Woman (DC Rebirth). Cheetah (Legion of Doom). Black Canary. Powergirl. Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham). Volcana (DCAU). Livewire (DCAU). Katana. Cheshire. Shiva (New 52). Penelope Young. Vicki Vale (Earth 31).**

 **Side Pairings (For now): (More on the way and TBA)**

 **Batman x Talia**

 **Dick (Nightwing) x Donna Troy**

 **Jason (Red Hood) x Supergirl x Artemis (Amazon)**

 **Tim (Robin) x Wonder Girl x Spoiler**

 **Red Arrow x Blackfire**

 **AN: Yep Arkham Asylum is done and now we are moving towards one event before Naruto makes his appearances and joins the covert team, Young Justice. Arkham Origins (With a different name) and Arkham City will come into this story. Arkham Knight will be a challenge for me but I have an idea and will see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Crisis on Two Earths**

 **AN: Before the next chapter starts, let's go over a few things. A few people have asked me a good question that I forget to mention, What did Bruce teach Naruto? Well, that will be easy but to help clear things to people that might not catch on. Naruto's fighting and training are from Batman the Brave and the Bold, Beware the Batman, and Batman Begins/Dark Knight.**

 **To others that watch or read Justice League Crisis on Two Earths then you all should know what happens. In this chapter, it will force on Naruto and someone else that will be making his showing soon enough. Now let's start the story.**

 **Earth 1**

Naruto sighed as things have been going alright for the most part since a week, close two, has passed from the events on Arkham and his new relationship bombing with different reactions. How did they know of Naruto and Selina starting a relationship? The news link out and most found out on their own, being a family and some friends matter

Batman had found when seeing the new pair kiss on a rooftop a few days after they got together. He doesn't really care as he moved on from Selina and is dealing with his own love life. He was worried about his student/son to figure due to his history with Selina/Catwoman and warn him to not get distracted. The Dark Knight doesn't enjoy the Cat steal or having Naruto allowed but it seems more like controlled then letting a problem go crazy. She does steal and the bird stops her, but they make it a game and have beat down some thugs down during their nights out. So, he will allow this relationship to pay out and told his son to his protection, getting some yells, blushed faces and laughs shared.

Dick Grayson (Robin) and a little boy name Tim Drank (Will be Robin when he is older) would joke about the new couple which often leads to the boys of dodging birdarangs and whip strikes. They stay quiet about the couple.

Poison Ivy had found out through her grapevine and found herself getting hot by Naruto and Selina moments. She started to have ideas and was very insert of herself to have some threesomes. The red-haired woman was going to have a talk with the pair when things are calm down.

Harley was jealous but keeps quiet and never seen again due to her conflicted feelings and will talk with some things later with her best friend.

Barbara and Mercy had found during when the two had called and see through their own video calling, but to only find Selina collared and leashed up by Naruto. They were jealous, very jealous and mad, being a good reason and was one of the reasons that Naruto and Selina wherein his company, Whirlpool Inc to talk to his COO, Mercy Graves.

Whirlpool Inc first came up after Lexcorp's CEO, Lex Luthor, went to prison and later started his running for Govern. Naruto and Mercy had taken Lexcorp off and were control of the company, changing the old weapon company into a new company for the tomorrow. The company was rising with good levels and even was at a joint share company with Wayne Enterprise.

Now that's out of the way, let's move onto what's going on now.

Naruto and Selina were seating in the meeting room with Mercy tapping her foot, looking at the two with her arms crossed and looked upset. The COO had cleaned her meetings for the day to have this talk between them only.

Mercy soon took some deep breaths and said, "I forgive you, Naruto."

Naruto was taken back at this and Selina was as well. They were thought of yelling argument will stop but not a forgiving.

"While I'm upset and maybe little jealous, but I'll forgive you, Naruto as I know you never met to hurt someone's feeling," Mercy finished as she took her seat before the three.

Naruto knows that Mercy, Barbara, and a few others like Selina have feelings for him, being a problem for him, but there's a way. He was kind of hoping he wouldn't use it but seems it must go on as he has a big heart for more then one woman in his life.

"True Mercy. I think we should have a talk about my status we talked about some time ago," Naruto said, bring up a good point that he and Mercy talked sometime now.

Selina raised an eyebrow and wonder what her lover was talking about.

"I think we will but let me talk to Selina first before anything happens as you have call," Mercy said, moving out of her seat and handed the blonde his bird phone earpiece.

"Bat or League?" Naruto asked as he stood up and placed the earpiece in his right ear.

"Both and I'll make sure to have Dr. Penny Young in for the interview with you about having her taking a job here at Whirlpool Inc," Mercy replied.

"Good to hear and I'll see you girls when I get back," Naruto said as he took his leave out of his office with silver case and head towards a good place to change.

"Stay safe birdie," Selina called out.

"I will kitty," Naruto answered as he leaves and response the call, leaving Mercy and Selina to have a girl talk about the young man that captured their heart.

"Red Robin here."

 _"Come by too the Watchtower, we need some help on its system and have a word."_

"Will do and can I bring George with me. He can be a great help."

 _"That's fine. Bring Warmachine with you and both of you met on the rooftop of Whirlpool Inc for transport."_

"I read you, Bats. Over and out."

As talk between Naruto and Bruce went by, the blonde had changed into his suit and called his best friend to help whatever the Justice League need of them. This was going to be interesting day.

 **Earth 3**

Within an old warehouse building that looks five years old, has an unknown man doing his work and started to record.

"Most of my friends have been captured or either killed by our share hated enemies. Justice Underground only has me with my friend's capture and while the Justice League has only two or one members left. This a sad and dark day for all of us but there is always hope…and I have found it. I have stayed underground long enough for a good test, my final test, for the Phase Oscillator," The male voice spoke as he grabs his hope and walks towards the light to show who he was.

He was a young man wearing a black dress suit, white undershirt, tie, and dress shoes. But what stands out more was his red helmet and cape. This was Red Hood, the founding member of the Justice Underground and started to test the garget that he believes will bring hope to his world.

"As my good friend, I too will use a wormhole to find allies on a parallel earth," Red Hood finished before lifting his Phase Oscillator and fired a wormhole towards the earth he picked.

The portal was blue and had black void surrounding it.

The capped hero brought out one of his calling cards, being a red spade before throwing it into the wormhole, doing the final test and looked at his gadget to see what was going on.

"Good, it made to the other side. Dimensional wave is holding steady," Red Hood said, reading what the good news but stopped when he heard a door opening and could tell that someone was here which the portal closed by his command.

"Which is more than I can say for my nerves," Red Hood said with a shrugged off his shoulders before a shadow covered him and soon saw one of the villains of this world standing above of him.

The shadow looked like owl-themed costume man with his white eyes shining through the darkness. This was one of the Crime Syndicate family heads or founding members and villain to the red-caped hero. Owlman was hunting this hero and will end his life like birds of prey.

"You'd have to be crazy not to be nervous," Owlman said with his eyes narrowed.

Red Hood walked backward but stopped to turn his head and see two more villains that were here, being shadows and knows who they are.

"With all of us after you, _lover boy_ ," A female voice spoke in a seductive/sultry tone of voice, having a history with the red hero and another family head of the CSA, being Superwoman.

The other shadow was a beetle-themed villain named Scarlet Scarab, being one the young members or grunts to join the group of villains.

"Declaration," A male robot voice spoked in a monotone of a voice, moving downwards with the wind blowing into the room and before the hero to land in front.

This was Silver Cyclone, another member of the CSA.

"Hands us the Phase Oscillator or force will be required," Silver Cyclone said with Owlman landing to his side.

Red Hood was surrounded from the front and back of him, having no way to run, but will fight and get his tool of hope out of here. He doesn't care what happens to him, but only wants the Phase Oscillator out of the hands from the Crime Syndicate. He won't let that happen and has one choose to do now.

"Oh, I believe force will definitely be required," Red Hood said before throwing his spades towards the villains behind him, being the robot and owl.

This caused Owlman and Silver Cyclone to act and dodged the attacks coming at them, having the hero make a break for it while typing his location within the Phase Oscillator for one world he can escape from.

Scarlet Scarab started to open fire with his blaster arm canon, having green energy attacks missing the hero and got upset for it. Owlman threw one of his birdarangs at the hero, missing by an inch as the hero kept running. Superwoman watched from the sides, loving her love interest in action and felt hot by watching a real man at work.

Red Hood felt chills in his spine as he took cover behind wooden boxes and saw his tool was almost ready for him to use to escape the villains to another earth.

"I got this loser," Scarlet Scarab said, having his right arm canon powering up for a powerful attack and caused the hero to get out of the way.

The green laser blasted the hero away, creating a shockwave and knocked his tool out of his hands.

"NO!" Red Hood called out, seeing the Phase Oscillator moving away from him.

The smirk disappeared as Scarlet Scarab was rewarded with a smack upside the head by Owlman, who was glaring at the young villain.

"You break it, I break you. Got it!" Owlman warned which the young lad understands if he screws up.

Red Hood runs to his tool, but Silver Cyclone used his wind to grab the tool into his hands and caused the hero to stop in his tracks.

"The Phase Oscillator is undamaged which is more than I can say for you," Silver Cyclone said before launching a powerful cyclone blast at the hero, sending him to other three villains for a fight.

Red Hood grunted before jumping backward away from Owlman's downwards strike and back kicked Scarlet Scarab in the face. The hero was too slow as he turns around to be punched in the face by the owl themed villain and given another punch in the face by the woman which later given a swing kick to the face by the young lad.

The red-capped hero was having a beat down and need to change his plan of attack for better odds as he gained a punch in the gut, groaning in pain as he backed up against a wall.

Red Hood coughed in pain and took some deep breaths before looking up to see the villains surrounding him, cutting his way to escape…or so they thought.

"I'm disappointed hood. After the beatdown I gave you, I thought you would have wised up by now," Owlman said with his hands on his hips.

Red Hood chuckled and said, "Sorry. I guess I'll have a few screw losses."

Before another world could go on, the Phase Oscillator started to beep all the sudden, gaining the villains' attention to wonder what was going on and was too late as the hero's plan was taking place.

The Phase Oscillator flew out of the robot's hands and right into the open hands of the capped hero to push the last button, opening a wormhole below his feet and escaped into another world.

This anger some of the villains as Red Hood had escaped, again, and this time with the tool to go to parallel worlds that are like their own. Before another world can go out, a warning at the CSA's headquarters had a warning that someone had broke in and two heroes were spotted.

This day just keeps on coming.

 **Earth 1**

 **Watchtower (WIP)**

On broad the Justice League of America (JLA) HQ, the Watchtower has the founding members and helpers building the base up, being at 50% working and were testing their new teleporting system for quick transportation to here.

"George, how we are doing?" Red Robin asked as he watches the screens of a man wearing a silver and black battle armor that his company made for his friend.

George Wolf aka Warmachine, head of security at Whirlpool Inc and best friend, almost like a brother to Naruto, was working on the outside of the Watchtower. He will often wear his suit to battle any super villains that dare break into the company and help his friend with anything he calls in. This call was to help him and the League with the Watchtower.

 _"Doing good out here mate. Outer systems shouldn't be a trouble for the new teleportation to work now. All systems are green here,"_ Warmachine answered as his scans had a green light.

"Cheers," Red Robin said with a smirk before turning his attention towards Batman, who was at the main computer to test the teleporter's second test out on a center red speeder back on earth.

Also, the bird-themed hero found out that something big had happened with the Justice League were away and he was in Arkham. Robin and his fellow heroes had broken into Project Cadmus and found some interesting things. One was Superman's Clone, Superboy and Cadmus's genetics labs that were searched by the League.

Of course, the Justice League wanted to put a stop to the young heroes doing any more missions like Cadmus but that didn't work as the young heroes wanted to keep going and fight the good fight. So, Batman had made a covert team to gain information from the sides as Cadmus was the start of something big.

Red Robin was happy for his little brother and friends to start something that a good number of League has the okay. And to the hero's shock, Batman had offered a spot to join the team to the young bird-themed hero. He was taken back at this and asked for some time to think things through which was fine. The Dark Knight seemed to understand his partner very well.

Before anything else, something got the young hero's eyes and pick something off the ground that appeared by his feet. It was a red spade with a little X mark on. Red Robin picks it up in his right hand, looking at and wonder who it belongs too.

"Strange," Red Robin mumbled to himself and will need to show it too Batman on what he has found.

Little did he know that owner of that spade was here with a friend.

 **Metropolis**

In the city of light has two figures appearing out of nowhere and on the streets of a new world. Red Hood had made to Earth 1 and looks like his friend, Alexander Luthor had too. The people around them were the shock of the sudden looks of two new commers, not sure what to think.

Red Hood chuckled before walking towards his friend and said, "I see you made it Lex. Good timing as ever."

"Thanks Red," Lex said with a smirk before looking at newspaper be shock of his Earth 1 counterpart was here.

Lex Luthor going for Governor. Yeah that doesn't sound right in anyone's mouth.

"Yeah, sounds weird but let's move and gain our allies," Red Hood said as he puts his PO away and started to walk with his friend towards the nearest police station.

"Good idea," Lex agreed, having the two walk towards the police that was around the corner.

Everyone stopped working to see two figures walking in and ask a request that gains the Justice League's attention.

 **Watchtower**

Red Robin shows Batman the spade he found and Warmachine heads back too earth for his job at Whirlpool Inc.

"Hmm. Very strange," Batman commented.

"I know. It reminds me of the old Red Hood's calling cards he will placed after his heist," Red Robin said, remembering from reading old crimes at a college class that Batman teach and found out there are more than one person being Red Hood.

"It does. The big question as to how the spade got on broad the Watchtower?" Batman questioned.

"Good question indeed, Bats. I have feeling that are question will have its answer," Red Robin replied, having a gut feeling that something will happen.

 _"Red Robin do you read?"_ A voice came into the com lines, being the Man of Steel.

"I read you, Superman," Red Robin answered, putting the spade in his belt for the moment.

 _"We got a call…and you may want to see this for yourself,"_ Superman said, making no sense, but the Bird was going anyway.

Red Robin looked at Batman, who nodded his head and allowed the young hero to go back to earth to see what's going on.

 **Short Time Skip**

Back on earth has Superman, Flash, Red Robin, and Wonder Woman walking into a police station to see who got their attention. The hallway had officers on standby with their guns pointing at the door and allowed the heroes to walk in.

Once the heroes walked into holding room, they saw two figures waiting for them that were reading the morning news in their chairs. The first was a naked Lex Luthor and had his suit on the table. The second was a young man wearing a red hood and seems very familiar.

"Oh, and they call me the Flash," Flash commented, getting the bird to roll his eyes and the other two heroes to turn him out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Superman asked.

"We've come to talk as you can see, I'm not armed," Lex replied before looking at his partner who didn't give up his weapons.

"Told you I'm not giving up my clothes and weapons," Red Hood said before looking at Red Robin, seeing something familiar between the two reds.

Superman narrowed his eyes, using his supervision and found something very off about the two newcomers. Their internal organs are reversed, and the heart is on the right side. Also, who was under the hood shocked up and knows where the two are from.

"You two are from a parallel earth," Superman said, after reading the two off.

Lex and Red Hood were shock on how Superman found so quickly before they could tell.

"How could you possibly know that?" Lex asked.

"Your internal organs are reversed, and heart is on the wrong side," Superman answered.

The two soon understand that Superman must have super version like his evil counterpart back their homeworld. That will make senses.

"It could be a trick," Wonder Woman said, remembering Lex's traps by tricks.

"Could be…but our Lex is still in his office, working on his govern champion," Red Robin said, using his glove to hank into the campers that showed Lex working on his paperwork.

Super checked and saw the same thing which he said, "He's right."

"Now that we've clarified the matter of my evil twin. My friend and I have got quite a story to tell you," Lex said about to get up, but was stopped by Red Hood and Superman.

"Pants," Superman reminded.

"Lady is here," Red Hood pointed out.

Lex then understands and the heroes walked out of the room to allow the man to change into his suit.

"I take it your calling cards are spades," Red Robin said, bring out the spade he found.

"Yes, they are. I threw one of them as a test to see if can make it to the other side, this world. And you seem very familiar to me," Red Hood said, pointing out there was something very familiar.

"He's your counterpart Red Robin," Superman said, answering the question on why the two looks so familiar to the other and shocked the group of two of the same people where here.

Yes, most of the Justice League knows Red Robin under his mask and hood as Naruto Uzumaki due to them helping the young man live in his new world and train to be a hero.

"I think we have a lot to talk about back at your H.Q. I rather to tell the Justice League and you when everyone is there," Red Hood offered, leaving at that.

This should be an interesting story to hear.

 **Watchtower**

Lex of Earth 3 told the Justice League and Red Robin of his world problems, having Red Hood staying by and wait for his turn. Soon enough Martian Manhunter had Lex leave the room to allow them to a few things and their second newcomer.

"And your story?" Superman asked, getting the red caped hero's attention.

"Similar, but different. You see I happen to be the founding member and leader of sup group to the Justice League known as Justice Underground. We were also taken down by the Crime Syndicate, some are captured alive or killed, I don't know. As far as I know, I happen to be the last member still kicking," Red Hood answered.

"Justice Underground? Sounds a bit dry," Flash said.

Red Hood chuckled and said, "A few have said the same thing, but moving on too my counterpart. I'm surprised to find out that my twin is not evil and happens to be sup member of the Justice League just like I was."

"So am I, but we are different," Red Robin said.

"Yes, we are. In both words, we are Naruto Uzumaki but have a different story to share. I left my world when I was very little due to my former family leaving me to dead and enter a new world to call home. I started crime fighting and formed my own team to help my world's Justice League, but sadly we lost and now my world needs your help," Red Hood said, giving a small part of his origin.

The Justice League and Red Robin were in deep thought about helping a different world. It sounds off their daily hero job, but they can't leave it be and need to think about.

Red Robin got up from his chair and walked with Red Hood out of the meeting, leaving the League to think things over and had his mind made up. He was going to help Earth 3 with or without the Justice League, but he had feeling they will help.

Once the two Narutos were out of the meeting room and started to talk.

"So, in your world, you happen to know our parents?" Red Robin asked.

"Yes, but different as I never bound with them due to them neglecting me. And I happen to reach this world very much and was taken back that this world has almost the same version of me. Such a big surprise indeed," Red Hood answered.

"Indeed," Red Robin agreed.

"So, will the Justice League and you help my friend and I save our world?" Red Hood asked, hoping good news to help save his world.

"Hard to say, but I think we'll help. Helping another earth may be out of our hero area but we will help," Red Robin replied.

Red Hood nodded his head before bring out his PO and started pushing buttons in to his world.

"Lex will send himself and your friends to Earth 3 while us will have a head start. I have a few bases we can use and one of them needs to be brought back online," Red Hood said as he points his PO towards a wall, shooting a wormhole and open the portal back to his world.

The red heroes shared a look before walking into the portal and entered Earth-3.

 **Earth 3**

Red Robin and Red Hood exited the wormhole, seeing they were in the streets of Metropolis and around the north part of the city.

"We need to move and quick. Ultraman will send his grunts to find us once he sees us in his ultra-vision. I have a good safehouse nearby that will keep us underground for the moment. Once your friends and my Lex come to Earth 3, I will send them our location for next plan of attack," Red Hood said, going to work as he puts his PO and started to move with the bird following him.

The two heroes avoid any police officers or anyone for that matter. It was easy as they stay in the shadows and finally made it to the safehouse, being just outside of Metropolis and was a warehouse air hanger.

Red Hood was putting many codes in the keypad, not getting the right codes in while Red Robin leans up against the wall.

"When was the last time you pay rent for this safehouse?" Red Robin asked his counterpart as he looked for another way in and found one, causing him to grin and make his move

"I haven't done much crimefighting in Metropolis. My main city was Gotham but that was taken over by my rival, Owlman and most of the CSA. This safehouse will keep us hidden from any grunts and family head members of the CSA. The walls are coded in the right metal, blocking any x-rays or supervision for that matter. Windows are wired hard and doors are locked until I get just get the codes in, but I'll get it in somehow," Red Hood answered, putting more codes in and soon stopped as the door opens from the inside, showing Red Robin staying before him.

The red caped hero was shock at this as he looks around the building, seeing no way his counterpart could get in.

"How in the world?" Red Hood asked as he walks in.

"Nope, just Red Robin. Three good rules to keep; a crime fighter survives by being ready, robins are luck, and air vents are your best friend," Red Robin replied as the two head into the elevator, going down to the lower levels.

"Hmm I see. I guess you're really me. I should remember that next time," Red Hood said, having the elevator stop and open to show the lower level, being a cave with some trophies and other things.

Red Robin whistled, being taken back at this and wished that Batman was here to see this.

"Damn," The bird commented.

"I know."

Soon enough, Red Hood powers up the cave and typed a few command keys into his main computer, starting his clean com lines and made sure the villains won't track it, which they won't. And he just so happens to pick up a familiar signal that just came on all the sudden on his main screen.

"Red Wing to Gold Bird. Red Wing to Gold Bird. Do you read?" Red Hood asked, picking his radio.

 _"I read you Red Wing. The Justice League and I need your location for landing,"_ Lex answered on the other end of the com line.

"Roger that. Sending safehouse's location towards you now. Red Robin and I will be waiting for you," Red Hood said, sending the location over towards Lex and got the green light in an answer.

The caped hero put the radio down and started typing a few keys down, having the landing ready for the Leaguers to land in. He soon noticed his counterpart looking around his cave, looking his old photos of his old days and the Justice Underground.

Red Robin saw different photos of the Justice Underground taking down a few villains and one photo stood out to him. A picture of a young man grinning happily, wore a blue shirt, had short red hair and blue eyes. The photo had Naruto being hugged behind by very beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes with smirk on her face. He will guess that the young man was Naruto of Earth 3 and the woman must be his girlfriend before things went downhill, but for some reason the woman in the photo seem very familiar to the bird-themed hero by some odd reason.

"I see you like my photos?" Red Hood asked, walking towards his counterpart's side.

"They capture good moments, but this photo seems very nice," Red Robin replied, pointing at the couple picture.

Red Hood sighed before picking up the photo, remembering photo and the woman that capture his heart. Maybe things will be different for them if they won't wearing costumes on different sides of the law, then maybe things will be different. However, it won't be as fun as his girl will like to say.

"This photo was taken a year ago in a good place in Gotham. No suits, no heroes, no villains for once. Just the two of us enjoying the moments," Red Hood said before taking the photo of the picture and place it into his suit for safe keeping, for his sake.

"I see. It's good to have moments like those," Red Robin agreed, knowing very well what his counterpart met.

Like who wants to live alone in a dark cave, maybe Batman, but who knows for sure.

Let's move.

 **Small Time Skip**

Soon enough the Justice League and Lex had arrived after their little fight with some members of the Crime Syndicate and used a top-class fighter-jet to escape. They had a run-in with some interesting members of evil counterparts of the JLA and now need to make the next plan to clean up this world.

The group of heroes listened to Red Hood and Lex Luthor informing them about the CSA and their grunts, having a lot of criminal ops running around the world and the best to fix that was too take them down as a group. But that didn't fit well, and Superman offered a group of two which they end up doing.

Flash and Martian Manhunter took out an armed arms shipment.

Green Lautner and Wonder Woman destroyed an armed warehouse, also having the Amazon meeting her Roman counterpart which she took down.

Red Robin and Red Hood destroyed a good number of crime and gang lords that were armed with powerful weapons from the villains.

Superman and Lex had fought Ultraman and his buddy, winning and gained many people to have hope again and rise.

However, all of this was stopped by President Slade Wilson, who didn't want war to break out that will kill innocent people and had freed the villains the heroes capture. His daughter, Rose Wilson barked at her father on growing a backbone, but that failed as the President had his mind made up and the heroes have little choose left now.

Just outside the White House had Red Robin, Red Hood and Wonder Woman talking.

"I was never a fan of Publicis, but I can see why the President doesn't want an all-out war," Red Robin said, understanding this world Slade very well and has some peace in mind.

"It's understandable, and we can do so little," Wonder Woman agreed.

"Agree, but people are starting to have hope again. The law will step up in time, but we have another problem at hand," Red Hood said, bring out the bad news he found out.

This caused the two heroes to look at the red caped hero, wondering what the bad news was.

"A few members of the Crime Syndicate have stolen a powerful ack reactor known as Promethium 90. Just a reactor to power a city for a good number of years, but in the hands of CSA and want I have found out. They plan of building a bomb, not for this world, but yours," Red Hood informed with his head lowered, thinking he just caused Earth 1's doom.

Red Robin and Wonder Woman shocked about this news. A powerful bomb to use on their world just because they stopped their fun. They can't allow this to happen and need to do something.

"We need to stop them," Wonder Woman said, having her mind made up and had Red Robin agreeing with her.

"That's understandable, but if we try to stop them, they will use their bomb and we can't allow that. We'll need to be careful and plan something out," Red Hood said, stopping the two heroes to think for a second.

Red Robin thought a plan and understand that his counterpart doesn't want harm to come to his world because he brought help, but they must stop the Syndicate and their bomb. A group might cause trouble and make the bomb plan go faster, getting the hero to think of one plan that doesn't cause the big trouble and take it down from the inside.

"Can it be the two of us?" Red Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman asked, wondering what the bird-themed hero has in mind.

"If Red Hood is capture, the Crime Syndicate will take him to their headquarters and closer to their bomb. If I can into their ranks, I will help take down a good number of members of the CSA and stop the bomb," Red Robin answered, getting the caped hero to think.

Red Hood know understands his counterpart plan, being risky, but it just works.

"It's risky, but I like it and it might work. Also, we might be able to save my friends," Red Hood said, understanding the plan and was on broad.

"It might work, but Red Robin, you'll be alone behind enemy lines," Wonder Woman said, being worried for the bird that got her attention.

Red Robin understand the concern but was still going and won't be alone.

"I know Diana. I'll be careful and this time… I won't be going in alone," Red Robin said, having his mind made up and shared a look with his counterpart.

Diana know that Red Robin, Naruto, very well, being one of the first people he met when he came into this new world and the two often work together. She had this unknown feeling to know the blonde more and the bird as the same feeling towards the Princess. The two will need to talk about this later, but first the hero work.

"Alright but call in for backup if things get out of hand. You can't always work alone, Naruto," Wonder Woman said, reminding the bird he was hero and not want him follow the Bat's shadow.

Red Robin nodded his head with a smirk and said, "I will Diana. It's me remember."

Wonder Woman just smiled, knowing Naruto very well and allowed the two to get to work. She will also tell the others about the news and let two reds deal with the bomb.

 **Time Skip**

Today was turning around for the Crime Syndicate as they have finally captured the leader of Justice Underground himself, Red Hood. The Syndicate Tower had the members of the CSA moved the leader by via sideways teleporter towards their main base and had everything on standby. Silver Cyclone was watching the caped hero and wanted answers.

Back at the Syndicate Tower, top floors and one of the computers had the bird-themed hero hacking the computer with his glove. He also had a com line in his counterparts and head his screams through the earpiece, knowing he was holding on.

"Stay strong. The fate of both our worlds needs to stay strong. If he wants you to talk then talk to by time," Red Robin said, giving Red Hood some ideas to talk and typed a few keywords down.

Soon enough, the bird-themed hero found out that his counterpart and most of the heroes will being held up on the moon, being a base for the CSA and how to unlock the cells of the heroes.

"Be ready to make your move. I found a way to free you and the other heroes," Red Robin informed, reaching with his right hand to bush th button for unlock, but stopped as he felt something on his hand.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," A female voice warned as she grows at the size of a action figure.

This was Atomica, member of the Crime Syndicate.

Red Robin threw his hand back, causing Atomica to fall off and land on the back, growing back into her full size.

"Die hero!" Atomica shouted, bring out her pistol and shot the hero.

A blue beam fires outwards but missed as the bird-themed hero duke and sends a right hook into size changer's face, knocking her out for now. He looks back to the computer to find it destroyed by the laser and needs a new plan.

"Red Hood change of plans, I'm coming to you, but I need directions," Red Robin informed of the change of plans as he runs out of the room.

…

"I'll tell you whatever I can," Red Hood answered the best he could, talking to by time and give information to his counterpart.

"Yes, you will," Silver Cyclone said.

…

"I'm in a curving corridor on the 50th, northeast sector," Red Robin said, not stop running and waited for his partner to inform him.

He needs to keep moving as Atomica will warn the others of him being in the tower and that could risk everything.

…

"What was your plan to defeat us?" Silver Cyclone asked.

"There were just **five steps left** but then you found me, and the plan **went south** ," Red Hood answered to the robot and his parent, who was listening.

…

Red Robin did what he was informed, taking five steps to the left and turn south to the next hallway.

"Five steps to the left then turn south. Got it," Red Robin said, waiting for more as he is walking.

 _"And not just south. We're talking right into a huge **mess** ,"_ Red Hood said.

Red Robin saw the Mess Hall and soon walks in, being careful and stays in the shadows as someone was eating his meal down, being Scarlet Scabbard.

It seems Scarlet Scarab was talking to his friend, the suit.

"Totally! The others don't know I'm capable of, but one day I'll show them. I've got the true heart of hero," Scarlet Scarab said, proudly.

Red Robin thought that may be an ally but change when bug boy spoke again.

"I keep it in a big jar at the back of my closet," Scarlet Scarab said with a smirk, causing the bird to glare at him with his eyes narrowed.

Maybe not.

Red Robin started to whisper and said, "Hood, I'm in the mess hall. Now what?"

 _"Fine but let me catch my breath. I'm **exhausted** ,"_ Red Hood answered, hoping his counterpart got on.

Exhausted huh? Red Robin looks up and saw his best friend, the exhaust port.

Air vents, you got to love them.

Red Robin gets into exhaust port and started to claw towards where the sideways teleporter was located. He needs to hurry as Red Hood can't buy time for long and Silver Cyclone will catch on.

 **CSA Moon Base**

Silver Cyclone did catch on and left Red Hood knock out by zapping him in the chair, making plans to deal with the bird himself.

Once the robot was gone, Red Hood took some deep breaths and grunted a little. He soon heard footsteps coming behind him, causing him to turn his head and saw a familiar figure.

"Hello Lois," Red Hood greeted before looking forward as Superwoman walks closer to him.

"Hello lover boy," Superwoman greeted back with a smirk on her face and walks in front of the caped hero.

Superwoman sexily smiles at her lover as she reaches forward and took the helmet off, leaving the hero with no helmet and saw his ear com line.

"So, you did happen to bring heroes from another world. Clever boy, very clever to think outside the box like that. Such a smart ass," Superwoman commented as she lowers herself, giving the hero a good view of her cleavage.

Outside the helmet showed Red Hood like the photo had but had three claw marks coming down his right side, being his battle scars from Owlman. Naruto didn't look at the cleavage but the eyes of the woman that once shared a good moment and still has those lovely moments in his heart.

Superwoman tranced the scares with her right hand and took a knee, being at low level with her lover.

"Such a shame I have a mission for old back of bones bird. Otherwise I'll have us restart where we left off. Sadly, work first, _lover boy_ ," Superwoman said with her smirk not leaving her face and cupped her lover's chin to press her lips on the other, giving a small kiss before walking away with a sway of her hips for the caped hero to enjoy.

Red Hood whistle and said, "What a woman."

Now the red caped hero needs to wait for his counterpart to break himself and the other heroes out.

The bird-themed hero had indeed made it to Crime Syndicate's moon base by teleporting which reminds him of the Zeta tubes he used back home. The Watchtower has its main teleporter for League members and the Zeta tubes helps for quick travel from one place to another, being very helpful and moving on.

Red Robin moves around the air vents and towards the prison area that the capture heroes were located which the area was under the family head members price project being made. He had a feeling that Justice League will deal with Crime Syndicate and whatever project that was at hand. This bird had an ally to save and was in front of doors to the prison location.

Once unlocking the doors and free the red caped hero, Red Hood put his helmet back on and stand up on his feet to ask his counterpart question.

"Please tell me there are more heroes in the other world?" Red Hood asked.

"Lots," Red Robin simply said.

Then all the sudden another door opens, causing the two heroes to look and saw Silver Cyclone with some members with him. Atomica, Blue Archer, Barracuda, Blaze, Scarlet Scarab, and Rubber Man stand alongside the silver robot, outnumbering the two heroes.

"You're outnumber," Silver Cyclone pointed out, having seven against two.

The two red heroes shared look and noticed that the control switch was right behind them, being control box for the heroes' cell.

"Not for long," Red Robin said before punching the controls, unlocking the cell bars to the heroes, having them free and stand alongside the two heroes.

The sirens went off for a second as the heroes grouped with the two reds and had the total number of seven, matching the heroes one by one. Justice Underground was back, having Red Robin, Red Hood, Sting Ray, Professor Magnus, General Grodd, Yellow Lantern, and Grave Digger.

A battle against heroes and villains, good against evil.

Silver Cyclone launched the first attack, sending cyclones towards the heroes, but they dodged and the fight broke right between good and evil.

Scarlet Scarab and Professor Magnus fight off with the professor using his powers to launch metal at the bug boy, but was shot down and rushed at the good professor.

General Grodd and Rubber Man fight off with the ape taking the first punch, but missed and give the rubber human to wrap himself around his enemy. The white furred ape gripped the rubber arm and but down, causing the wrap to fall apart and punched him in the face.

Not so for way had Atomica shielding herself from Yellow Lantern's beam attack, moving toward another area as Blue Archer fires arrows at Red Robin.

The bird-themed hero dodges them by jumping into air and glide down fast to swing a power right punch into the archer's face, sending him falling backwards a bit. The bird goes after the archer, not letting up and the other fight took place.

Atomica grunted as she rolls into the ground and looks up to see Yellow Lantern powering up to fire another beam attack on her. A yellow beam fires outwards from the lantern but missed as the size changer gets smaller and moves forward towards the lantern.

Yellow Lantern looks on his shoulder and was soon punched in the face by the size changer into the air but regains himself and fires a circle bubble towards his enemy. Atomica was soon captured in a yellow bubble of energy and Lautner started to spin her around.

Down below had Red Robin and General Grodd backing up against each other, causing the bird to almost punch the ape, but stopped as he was in another world.

"Sorry. You look like someone I know," Red Robin quickly said, causing the ape to hum and allowed the two to move on.

Back to the fight, Sting Ray and Barracuda deliver the other hard punches, wanting to end their long-wanted fuel. Behind them had Blaze kicking Grave Digger in the face, causing him to walk backwards, but reign himself and pulled his pistols to open fired.

Blaze dodged them by double backing and open her mouth, breathing out a fire breath towards her enemy. This caused Grave Digger to phase into the floor and allowed the attack to somoni else, being bug boy himself.

Scarlet Scarab groans in pain as he launched into a wall by the fire breath and gets up on his feet but something happens. This opening gave Professor Magnus to command metal around the buy and bine him down into his own control.

Up top on the catwalks had Red Hood running for his life and dodged Silver Cyclone's wind blast attacks. He saw that the robot had his Phase Oscillator on the hip and needs that back.

Seeing he was running out of room, the red caped hero jumps down and just in time as the ape had pulled the rubber person by the arms and legs, making a jumping pad for his friend. Red Hood soon was jumped upwards and launched a good left punch to the robot's face, knocking the ten can into the ground and caused the PO to leave his hands.

Red Hodo rushed at the Phase Oscillator, sliding and grabbed the PO back into his hands while dodging a massive cyclone attack coming at him. He jumps onto the wall and throws to the nearby hero as he took the wind blast attack head on.

Red Robin catches the PO and gets back to his fight with the archer. He lowered his head to dodge a kick and counter a bow attack with his right hand, making a wide-open attack. He soon used his right hand to punch Blue Archer's chin and send falling into the ground with stars in his eyes.

The bird-themed hero puts the PO on his belt and takes out a hand full of caltrops, rolling them towards Rubber Man. The caltrops blow up, causing the rubber changing man to turn into a ball and roll into the hands of the ape.

General Grodd picks the ball up and threw like football to the touch down, being Blaze and send them both crashing into an open cell. Grave Digger phases towards the door and locked the cell bars for the two villains to enjoy.

Professor Magnus soon launches Scarlet Scarab into air towards a target as Yellow Lantern fires Atomica towards the bug, having the two to crash into each other and had their lights knock out. The heroes soon placed their villains into the cell and had the last two be placed in as well, leaving only just one left.

Silver Cyclone blasted some of his wind around and lands by the control to bring out his ace in the hole. The heroes soon circle around the robotic villain and waited for the word to take him down.

"You lose, robot," Red Hood said, pointing at the villain.

"Not quite," Silver Cyclone said, having the floor behind bring out his bomb, being armed and caused the bird to pull something out to stop it, but the robot spoke, "That will only set it off."

"Open the wormhole Cyclone. Destroy the bird's world," Blue Archer called out.

"Unfortunately, the Phase Oscillator is no longer in my possession," Silver Cyclone informed, getting some worry in the air as the bomb was counting down, having 2:32 left.

The two red heroes look at each other and nodded quickly to bring out their ace in the hole.

"Well then deactivated before it blows us all to bits!" Blue Archer shouted, getting worried.

"Your concern for all of us is misplaced. The bomb only radiates organic tissue and will reach earth at this rate," Silver Cyclone informed, getting all of his allies to glare at him for stabbing them in the back.

The two heroes were close with their trump cards as Silver Cyclone goes on and about on how much he hates humans, looking forward to a world where he can call his own and left himself wide open.

With a quick motion, Red Hood and Red Robin threw red spades into the robot's head, causing Silver Cyclone to stop all the sudden and had his head blow off from his shoulders. The dead body of the robot soon falls forward before the hood.

"Who's broken now, Cyclone," Red Hood said as himself and his counterpart get to work.

By giving the Phase Oscillator back and placing bird-themed rockets on the bomb, Red Robin did his part as Red Hood placed the location keys into his PO for a world that can have the bomb blow up.

"Ready?" Red Robin asked, seeing the time was now 15 seconds.

"Ready," Red Hood replied as the PO fires a wormhole towards another world and had the rockets moved the bomb into another world.

The wormhole closes and give the heroes a good sense of relief in the air. The fight was won, good wins at least.

"Where too?" Red Robin asked, wondering where his counterpart send the bomb at.

"Earth 161, zombie planet. Can't be killed," Red Hood said with a shrug of his shoulders, causing his counterpart to smile at this.

Today was good day for this world as the Crime Syndicate was defeated and now, they can rebuild towards a peaceful and just area.

 **Small Time Skip**

 **Earth 1**

After saying their goodbyes and send back to their world, the Justice League and Red Robin were sent back to the Watchtower. The bird-themed hero walks towards the window and thought over a few things he learns from his counterpart and what he can do in this world. He now has an answer for Batman and the League to join the young group of heroes. He will join with his fellow heroes and form a good team that will the day be the next Justice League.

 **AN: Don't worry we'll see Red Hood again, either in Earth 1 or Earth 3, he'll come around. The next chapter will have Young Justice start at least and here is Naruto of Earth 3 small harem.**

 **Red Hood (Naruto Earth 3) Small Harem: Superwoman (Lois Lana). Angelique. Olympia (Diana).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Young Justice: Team Building**

 **AN: Now we're finally in Young Justice and this the series where the harem starts to grow with the final update down below. Now enjoy.**

The story starts with Red Robin and former Speedy now known as Red Arrow were in a deathtrap by the Clock King III. The base was at a clock tower and the clock-themed villain was counting the heroes' death down. The heroes' tools were on the rails and out of their reach for the time being.

"Tick tock tick tock. That's my friends are the sounds of time running out for you," Clock King said as the heroes had tied up on a golden bell above a tank of acid.

Red Robin and Red Arrow had similar deathtraps like this over three years by working together, but this happens to be the archer's fault and will be explained soon enough. Moving on.

"And at the precise talk of midnight you two shall be…how shall I say this, kaput!" Clock King shouted before tapping on his watch.

The main clock counts down to midnight, having a minute left.

"And as I must not be late for my next heist. I bead you off," Clock King finished as he took his leave with his clock cropper and his two men followed him, leaving the heroes alone.

Soon enough midnight sticks, causing the bell to lower and have the two heroes closer to the acid tank.

"What is this now? The fifth or sixth deathtrap I've been tied up to because of you over the years?" Red Robin asked as he moves his right hand towards something and while the left works on the ropes.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Up into the right," Red Arrow informed, having the bird-themed hero push a button on his belt, causing an arrow to fly towards them with them and cut open his left arm free.

The red archer starts to cut his partner free and spoke, "Who knew his wristwatch was equipped with knockout gas?"

That's how the two got capture by doing a rookie mistake that their teachers will ring at their heads, but they can worry about that later as the bird right arm was free.

Red Robin grabbed the bird symbol on his chest, being a small birdarang and threw it towards the inner clockworks, causing it to mess up and pulled the heroes upwards with another bell falling down before them. The ball landed in the acid, causing some of it to hit the bell that was going up and the heroes were moving upwards.

"What? Like you've never made mistake before, Bird?" Red Arrow questioned as the two dodged a massive clock bell swing towards them and freed the heroes from their robes.

"Apparently I made one when I thought you could help me stop the Clock King like old times," Red Robin answered as the two were on the rails.

"Heh, keep complaining but don't slow me down," Red Arrow said with a grin.

Before another word was shared, the two heroes moved, having the archer grabbing his bow and arrows to shot one arrow at an upcoming robot with a hammer to smash, but failed as it was shot down with arrow to the forehead. The red archer soon fired an arrow with the bird's belt in hand and the caped hero threw one birdarang at his upcoming enemy to knock out.

 _"Sure, Roy and I have our squabbles like Bats and GA did in their younger days, but that's because we go back to the first days of working together. As competitive as we are, the truth is we make each other better,"_ Red Robin thought as he and his friend fire a grappling hook towards the next platform.

As the heroes reached up on the platform, twin robot girls with Tommy guns open fired and caused the two too dodge. Red Arrow fired a boxing glove arrow that jammed the Tommy gun, blowing the first twin as the second one was taken down with a birdarang by the head.

 _"Thought I'd never tell this to his face, knowing he'll never let it down and haunt me. If I have picked the heroes that I worked with over the years, I'll pick Roy as there's no one else I'd rather have at my side in a tight jam than him,"_ Red Robin thought as his birdarang came back to his hand and the two red were ready to finish the main clock.

"Let's clean the King's clock," Red Robin said with a grin, causing Red Arrow to smirk in agreement as the two followed the Clock King to his next heist and takedown the main clock.

Just another night for the crimefighters and time was on their side.

 **Time Skip**

 **Morning**

Naruto hummed to himself as this was the day, the day he was going to be joining the covert team of young heroes and started packing some clothes in case he needs to sleep in one of the rooms in Mount Justice. He did have a room in his company, penthouse, Wayne Manor, and a few safehouses. So, he was ready in case of a late night out and moving on.

Last night, Naruto and Roy had a deal with the Clock King and done a few patrols on the way before calling in for the night. He also talked to Barbara, fixing some things and were cool now. It was not like the blonde will hurt anyone he cares about and has a big heart for more than one girl in his life. So, anything can happen and hopefully, his CRA states won't cause any troubles ahead.

Barbara, Selina, Mercy, and Naruto talked about the CRA states for hours, setting some ground rules and baselines. If Naruto has any other girls, he likes then they must talk to Selina, since she was the first and one of the main girls in the harem and see if they can join. If Selina has any girls in mind that want to join, then they will talk first and see where it goes. Also, if some news reporters ask, the blonde has answers and could say he was from the royal Japanese line as it can be over quickly. So, no trouble there and now moving on.

Naruto was finishing up packing his things and started to head out for the neatest Zeta tube. Before he could leave, he saw Mercy walking with him and two started to talk.

"Dr. Young is fitting in nicely here at Whirlpool Inc. Her ideas of making good fuel to reach good attention and even thought of a new idea for good body armor. Also, I have got your new suit here," Mercy said, bring out a silver case to Naruto.

Naruto took the case to have a quick open to see his new Red Robin uniform and gadgets, making him taken back of his gift.

"Why the new suit?" Naruto asked as the two walks into the elevator and head to the ground floor.

"I thought of a new look and less heavily armor was needed. Some of the armor pads will protect you from knives and gun fire. And it should do fine against cats and dogs. Also, Barbara hand me the final ideas for the suit and gadgets," Mercy replied, thinking it was time for some changes which she makes a good point.

Naruto smiled with a nod of his head and said, "Thanks Mercy. Its time for a new suit and changes never hurt anyone."

"Glad you like it and now its time for your leave for your business trip," Mercy said, having a cover-up ready if anyone asks where the CEO is at and avoid anyone digging into her shared boyfriend's heroic life.

"Yes, it is. I'll call you when I'm settled in. Goodbye Mercy," Naruto said with a wave as he leaves to an alleyway and into an old phone box, being a Zeta tube and powered it up.

"Goodbye Naruto," Mercy said with a smile on her face as she watches her blonde leaving.

 **Mount Justice**

 **"Recognized: Red Robin, B01,"** The computed said as Naruto walked out of the Zeta tube and saw the cave works before his eyes, smiling of remembering when the last time he saw this.

It has been a good number of years since the bird had been here in this cave and yes, he had been here before. Let's go in depth into that.

During when Naruto first enter to this new world, he will call home, the Justice League found him and started the good question game. They found out what Naruto is and was, which created many things for the young man. He gained training once he was inspired to be a hero from a good number of heroes both new and old, starting the healing progress from the war he fought in, and forming good bounds in his new home. The blonde has come to really love his adoptive home world and fight to protect it. He'll makes sure no one takes away the world he loves away again.

The blonde shook his head and started to set up shop in one of the rooms, making some time for his fellow young heroes to show up or find them. He could also plan a few things before setting out. It never hurts to be ready for the unknow to come by.

 **Small Time Skip**

"Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all. Very homey," Naruto commented, carrying his silver case as he was just finished with setting up and soon saw a familiar green skinned woman coming at him.

"Naruto!" The green Martian with red hair called out as she hugged the blonde which he returns in kind with his smile not leaving his face.

"Hey M'gann," Naruto greeted as the two-part ways from their hug.

Naruto had known Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz during his healing season with Martian Manhunter or J'onn. He will often get therapy seasons from Dinah and J'onn to help cope with the aftereffects of the Fourth Great Ninja War and his world gone, getting his nightmares to fade a little and heal. He'll see J'onn like an uncle to him and M'gann a little sister to look after. **(AN: Sorry Naruto x M'gann fanes, but they won't be pairing up in this story)**

There's that and moving on.

As Naruto catches up with M'gann for an awhile, he noticed Aqualad and Superboy show up. He knows the Altaian from pass team-ups. The blonde doesn't know the Boy of Steel but was informed by Robin on who he is and later Batman that Superman hasn't tried to talk with his genetic clone and that makes up some problems. He'll need to have a word with Clark and two other super girls when he comes back to Metropolis about the new member of the Super family. Yep a good talk was needed.

Soon enough the computer goes off and two heroes came out as Aqualad was calling in someone.

 **"Recognized: Robin, B02. Kid Flash, B04,"** The computer said as the Zeta tube activated, having Robin and Kid Flash with civilian cloths walked in.

Of course, Naruto knows who Robin and Kid Flash is due to working alongside them for a good number of years. Pulse Robin or Dick Grayson is like Naruto's little brother and two get along just fine. The blonde wonders why everyone was here like they want a mission. He knows that Batman assign missions and will say when they are ready. They just started and need more time on becoming a team which the blonde could tell.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Robin asked as he and KF made there towards Aqualad, who was on the computer.

"He's arriving now," Aqualad replied, showing the screen of a familiar red-themed hero robot flying in.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked as himself and the other young heroes ran to the hangar of the cave and saw Red Tornado arriving to land on the ground before the young group of heroes.

"Red Tornado!"

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Red Tornado asked.

"We'd hoped you had a mission for us?" Aqualad asked.

Now Naruto could see why his fellow heroes wants a mission, willing to test themselves in the field, but he could tell that they are not ready and maybe that's why Batman wanted him on the team. The blonde had worked with other heroes and the Justice League over the years, gaining good training and knowing how a team should act. It could be, but let's move on.

"But it's been over a few weeks and nothing –," Robin said but was cut off.

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado said, interrupting the Boy Wonder and spoke, "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," Aqualad said.

"No, but I'm told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," Red Tornado said before walking into the cave, leaving some young heroes upset about not going out on missions yet.

 _"He's got a point there,"_ Naruto thought with his arms crossed, understanding the red robot very well due to working with other heroes.

"Keep busy," Kid Flash scoffed.

"Dose he thinks we're falling for this?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, I'll find out," M'gann offered as she tried to use her telepathically to read the robot's mind, but got nothing and spoke, "I'm sorry. I forgot, he's machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" Kid Flash asked, getting Naruto to slap him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"We all know what you're thinking Wally. Red Tornado makes a good point and we should get to know each other better before going on missions," Naruto said.

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"Well, even you four kick butts at Cadmus, I did in Arkham Island, and some of us have fought alongside each other over the years, but we still don't know that much about each other to work as a full team. In my experience, a team that knows each other has the greater chance for success," Naruto answered, getting the heroes to think deeply of the blonde's words and understand it very well.

Time for some team building.

"Why don't we start with touring the cave first?" Aqualad offered, getting Naruto to node his head.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," M'gann said, agreeing with team building.

"Don't look at me," Superboy said with a shake of his head.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun," FK or Wally said, wanting to get to know M'gann, but was stopped as Robin elbowed him.

"She never said private tour," Robin said.

"Team building. We'll all go," Aqualad said, getting everyone and him walking into the cave to start the tour.

The tour of the cave made it way towards the kitchen, having a talk about the Mount Justice being made by Superman and Green Lantern (Hal) during the early days of the League. The cave was compromised but they are hiding in plain sight as the two speeders will say. Naruto had turn it out as he knows it and soon smelled something burning all the sudden which another hero could smell it as well.

"I smell smoke," Superboy said, getting M'gann to remember what she was cooking.

"My cookies!" M'gann yelled as she flew towards the kitchen.

She used her telekinesis to open the oven and pull the burnt cookies out of the oven.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of – heh, never mind," M'gann said, getting Naruto to chuckle and shake his head with a smile.

He knows that all Martians love TV these days. Sometimes too much but hey its good.

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind," Robin said as Wally ate some.

"I have a serious metabolism," Wally said as he ate another cookie.

"I'll make more?" M'gann offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad said.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur," Aqualad or Kaldur introduced.

"I'm Wally," Wally said.

"Naruto as we already met. Robin might tell you but that's up to him," Naruto said, speaking out for his little brother and know that their adoptive father wouldn't want them to tell others their name, but rules can be broken a little and again that's up to the Boy Wonder.

"Megan," M'gann introduced, causing Superboy to walk way of not having a name for himself and gain the Martian's attention.

Before Superboy could walk out, he stopped in his track and heard a voice in his head.

 _"Don't worry, Superboy. We'll find you an earth name too,"_ M'gann said through telepathically, making a big mistake she was unaware of.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy snapped.

 _"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicated telepathically,"_ M'gann said, contracting to everyone else and cause them to hold their heads of the sudden call out in their minds.

"M'gann stop. Things are different on earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy," Kaldur informed.

"And Superboy has bad experience with telepathy," Robin added.

"I didn't mean to –."

"Just stay out!" Superboy snapped as he walked to the couch, having Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and could somewhat understand, but that doesn't mean to snap at someone who doesn't understand.

Naruto started to use his sensor ability, getting a little sadness from his sister figure and anger from the Boy of Steel. He could tell that M'gann was just trying to help and knows little about things here on earth, but she'll learn and is smart. For Superboy, the blonde will need to work on that and could tell that the new Supers needs help. He'll help as a start and will have the Super Family in on also.

"Hello, M'gann. I know what we can do," M'gann said, getting everyone to follow her as she floated away, leaving the two alone for now.

"Come on, Superboy!" Naruto called out, getting Superboy to glare at him for a second, but stopped as the blonde did his own glare, but calm down with a sigh and spoke, "M'gann didn't know you have a bad thing with telepathy and we'll talk about this later but for now, come on."

Superboy followed Naruto, being quite as they walked out of the kitchen towards the hanger of the mountain. The group saw a giant oval with red and blue colors, getting some to raise eyebrows in wonder. The oval soon transformed into ship and the group entered, taking flight and flew over the mountain towards Happy Harbor. The ship flew smoothly.

Wally tried to flirt but was acting like an idiot and caused Robin to roll his eyes with a smirk at this. Naruto and Kaldur saw that Superboy was still quiet from the telepathic message and need to fix things. The blonde didn't need to use his sensor ability to know what the Boy of Steel was feeling, and his friend could tell as well.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize," Kaldur said.

"Just say sorry," Naruto added, getting Superboy to groan a little and somewhat the trip was quite for time being until a question came.

"Hey, how about showing us some Martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked, having M'gann stood up and started shape-shifting.

The group watched as she turns into a female version of Robin. She then morphed into a female version of Kid Flash. Naruto would agree this was cool but weird at the same time.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked.

"Yes, yes, it is," Naruto replied, getting everyone to chuckle.

"Impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those," Robin pointed out.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," M'gann said, rubbing her arms.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my menta commands," M'gann replied.

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy said with a grunt, causing Naruto to roll eyes at this, but moves on.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls things that Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting? No. I-It's a very advanced technique. Here's something I can do, camouflage mode," M'gann answered, having the ship turn invisible.

Naruto whistled with a smirk, liking the camouflage mode and gives him ideas for his flying machines he has back at his company in works.

Before another word was spoke, Red Tornado spoke over the communicator and said, _"Red Tornado to Team. An emergency alert has been triggered as the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates."_

"Red Robin to Red Tornado. Coordinates received and investigating," Naruto responded, getting his silver case in his lap and opening to see his new suit for what may come.

An emergency alert may come but sometimes a villain may show, and it never hurts to be ready for crimefighting.

"Red Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin mocked with huff, not liking this so far.

"Well, a fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert," M'gann said, but something happens.

"I think I know the cause," Superboy pointed out as they saw a tornado by the power plant parking lot.

Tornados come yes, but this seems odd for the older bird-themed hero and the ship was caught in the tornado, but it was steadied and lands in the parking lot. The group got out to see people running for cover as the tornado hit the power plant.

Naruto waited in the bioship to change into his costume and watch from afar on what his fellow young heroes may do. He hopes nothing bad may happen, but he had feeling that will happen to a few reasons as he watches the action took place from the window view.

One, their teamwork needs work, and a lot.

Two, Mr. Twister shares similar powers towards Red Tornado and throwing the group around like ragdolls. The blonde puts on his sunglass and push a button to see something interesting through his DV. Very interesting indeed that needs to be noted.

Three, they are not being smart and quick to blame things. Big mistake and will break the group before becoming a team.

Naruto shook his head as he was finished with putting his suit on and felt the ship moving in front of the group by M'gann's commands. He saw how a big problem as most of the boys blame things on the newcomer and at least Kaldur seems to understand, but again three big mistakes need to be fixing.

Naruto now was Red Robin, wearing his new suit with some odd and new updates add to his suit.

Red Robin walks down on the ramp to see M'gann down and said, "We are, but we're not ready and mistakes need to be fixed. Pick yourself up, M'gann, you and I are going to plan something out. First get Tornado on communicator."

After picking and calming herself, M'gann did as she was told and called Red Tornado for Red Robin, sharing good information.

 _"Interesting, but I cannot intervene. I would not help in this situation. But it is interesting that this Mr. Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy,"_ Red Tornado said, getting the two young heroes to thought for second and piece things together.

"Hello Megan," M'gann said, understanding it very well.

"Good. Now its time for a plan, and I believe you have one in mind," Red Robin said.

"Yeah, let's go help the others," M'gann said, piloting the ship to find Twister.

 **Small Time Skip**

The fight was going in Mr. Twister's favor and the young heroes were being thrown around like ragdolls again. They were close to attack again but stopped when.

 _"Listen to me…all of you!"_ M'gann called out to them telepathically, getting them to groaned at the intrusion in their heads.

"What did we tell you?!" Superboy yelled but was stopped when a bird spoke.

 _"Listen to her! All of you right now! Stop acting like kids with broken toys and act like heroes right now,"_ Red Robin informed in the mental link, getting them to listen and think clear.

 _"I know, and I know I messed up, but I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust Naruto and I, we have a plan,"_ M'gann said.

Red Robin exited the bioship, allowing M'gann to start her plan as Red Tornado and get everyone to follow the plan. He waited in shadows, waiting to strike and soon the opening as Mr. Twister won, but was ticked and fall into the trap.

Mr. Twister was pushed back with a telekinetic blast and caught in a small twister that sent him flying away. He was arm locked by Superboy and punched in the gut before getting hit again, smashing the right through the armor and then send him into the bay with a punch to the face. Kaldur then smashed the villain-themed robot back on land, having Robin threw explosive disks, destroying the ten can more.

Red Robin dashed towards Mr. Twister, jumping onto his head and placed a clay item on his eyes to his close destroyed chest. He then pushed a button on his belt, causing the clay to blow and destroyed robot even more. That explosive was plastique and works well.

The robot sparked and fidgeted that later shut down. Then its chest opened, having a lanky man crawled out before the young heroes.

"Foul–I call foul," The man said but was cut off when a large boulder smashed him, killing him and leaving the others in shock, but the bird-themed hero on what the Martian had done.

"Don't know how things are done Mars, but on earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin shouted but was stopped when Red Robin walked in front of him with a glare and handed a pair of sunglasses.

Robin question but switch his sunglasses out quick and too see what the older bird-themed hero wanted to show him.

"You said you trust me," M'gann said as she moves the boulder off the man, being a robot and spoke, "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"And my DV couldn't pick up a heartbeat or anyone inside the ten can," Red Robin added which Robin now understand as he turns the DV on and off on the sunglasses he was given.

Wally reach down to pick up an eyeball and said, "Cool, souvenir."

"We should have more faith in you. And have come up with a plan," Kaldur said, looking at M'gann and Red Robin.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it, rocked," Wally joked, but failed.

"Ignore him. We're just turned you're on the team," Robin said before looking over to see Red Robin slammed his right foot on the robot's head, destroying even more.

Red Robin had saw one of the robot's eye glowing, recording, and he wasn't taking the chance of having the robot blow up. So, he showed the robot the boot on the way out.

"Huh Red?" Wally questioned, seeing the ten can had enough.

"This thing was recording everything and I'm not taking any chances. Let's get this thing back to the cave and tell Red Tornado," Red Robin replied, getting them to agree and leave the area with the destroyed robot.

 **Small Time Skip**

After the young group of heroes made back to the cave with the remains of Mr. Twister and the robot that was controlling it too Red Tornado too have a look at.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur said as Naruto with his hood down and Robin were looking over the specs of the robot and had Red Tornado looked at the remains.

"Indeed," Red Tornado agreed.

"Is that why you didn't help us?" M'gann asked, wondering why.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it was my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me," Red Tornado responded.

Naruto thought and understand what the red-themed robot was talking about as he had to fight his own battles as well. He did at Arkham Island and will face more battles like sometime in the future, being understandable that he will sometimes have to fight a battle on his own. The blonde doesn't think much of that as he likes to work with someone when on a case and makes things easy. He soon shook his head, getting out of his thoughts and saw the robot walking away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally said with a groan, but the blonde wasn't going to have that.

"And then what, treat you all like babies? I thought you all want to prove something in this group of heroes and fight the good fight. While it never hurts to ask for help as we can't win every battle, but sometimes we must fight our own battles. Red Tornado is right. Now we're are becoming a team, it'll be up to us to try and solve our own problems for now on," Naruto said, having his words sink into his fellow heroes and they saw that he was right.

"Indeed. You all should listen to him. Naruto is quite wise…for a boy," Red Tornado agreed before walking away and leaving a few heroes in odds of what he said.

"Did…did he just make a joke?" Robin asked, not believing what he just heard.

"I believe he did," Kaldur replied, having Naruto nodded om agreement.

"Weird," Wally commented.

Most of the heroes left, leaving Naruto, Superboy and M'gann. The Boy of Steel looked at the blonde, getting a nod and walked towards the Martian to say something.

"Sorry," Superboy said, getting M'gann to smile.

Naruto smirked at this and could see great things coming to his and the team's way. He had a feeling that the missions will be hard and tough, but he believes they can turn things around and who knows. Maybe one day, this team will be some much more. Who knows for sure, but this bird will keep it in mind and heart.

 **Naruto's Harem (Final):** **Batgirl (DCAU). Starfire (TT/JL). Blackfire. Zatanna. Catwoman. Harley Quinn (DCAU). Poison Ivy. Mercy Graves (DCAU). Wonder Woman (DC Rebirth). Cheetah (Legion of Doom). Black Canary. Cheshire. Powergirl. Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham). Volcana (DCAU). Livewire (DCAU). Katana. Shiva (New 52). Penelope Young. Vicki Vale (Earth 31). Ravager II (Rose Wilson). Lynx. Fire (Batman the Brave and the Bold). Ice (DCAU).**

 **The harem maybe be big and a challenge for me, but I'm okay with that and 24-25 harem members sounds good enough for a harem size in DC or Marvel fanfiction stories in my books. Also, the side pairings made a little change and add updates.**

 **Batman x Talia**

 **Dick (Robin now and will be Nightwing when he's older) x Donna Troy x Raven**

 **Jason (Red Hood) x Supergirl x Artemis (Amazon)**

 **Tim (Robin II) x Spoiler x Wonder Girl II**

 **Red Arrow x** **Thea Queen (Arrow)**

 **Kid Flash x Artemis (The Archer)**

 **Superboy x Miss Martian**

 **Warmachine (George) x Hawkwoman**

 **Rest TBA**

 **A little trailer for the next Arkham event, Arkham War (Origins base) that will come sometime before the end of Young Justice like the middle.**

 _"We have a problem," A voice spoked with his fellow members of their hidden group._

 _…_

 _Red Robin taking down a few ninjas from the League of Shadows, armed thugs, and gang members with little trouble. Also, is the leader of a group of young heroes that has become a thorn in the underground supervillain group's side._

 _…_

 _"A young man who holds himself to an ideal, becoming a symbol and shows promise. The start of a legend for others to follow and look up too. He follows the ideas on the Bat, the mentor that taught him well." The voice steps out, showing that the leader of the League of Shadows planning for something in mind._

 _…_

 _Red Robin gives more beat downs onto some members of this hidden group, causing trouble for them and that was bad._

 _…_

 _"However, the young hero is a problem in the world, that can be solved with a little bit of money and challenges to arise." The leader spoke again, calling assassins for the job and putting a bounty on the Young Knight of Gotham for $50,000,000 dollars on the day before Thanksgiving._

 _…_

 _Red Robin ducks from a sword before breaking in half with his three razor blades and kicks the unknown assassin in the face. The bird-themed hero soon gets up on his feet and come face to face with his attacker who brought out another sword for the game to start._

 _…_

 _"Tonight, things will change, and everyone wins. One walks away on becoming rich and the rest…well only one can take down the Bird." Showing different images of assassins that stand up against the bird-themed hero or use different ways._

 **More trailers might come along. This was just a teaser trailer.**

 **Here are the Assassins that will be in Arkham War; Deathstroke. Deadshot. Firefly. Shiva. Bane. Killer Croc. Copperhead. Ravager (Grant Wilson). Killer Frost. Ubu. Black Spider. Captain Boomerang. The Fearsome Hand of Four.**


End file.
